Shadowed Soul
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: Instead of summoning Sebastian, Ciel ends up summoning a demonized, centuries old Harry Potter. How will Ciel deal with the obnoxious wizard-demon? What changes are made to Ciel's future? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Shadowed Soul; Prologue_

**AN: Hellooooo. This is my first crossover. Please review! XD I love Ciel...CIEEEEELLLL...I should change my name...hmmmm**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Ciel and Alois and Sebby and Claude...oh the things I could do to them... but alas, I do not. That's why I'm satisfying myself with fanfics. XD**

A young boy of ten was taken after his parents were killed by flames. A young boy is humiliated, tortured, dehumanized. A young boy was used to summon a demon. Instead of turning to the cult, the demon saw himself in the young boy and aided him. The young boy murdered his kidnappers, hands dyed eternally red with filthy blood. The young boy returned to his rightful place, and rose in power as Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel's world was shrounded in darkness as those ruthless, dirty men brought down the sword. Ciel sensed a dark presence. He stared into bright green eyes, glowing in the darkness.

"Oooh...what have we here? A little earl, it seems." Those emeralds danced with mirth. "You have seen the true nature of humankind at a young age… What is your wish, little earl? Why have you summoned a big, bad demon, hmm?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and glared at the haunting green of the demon.

"Kill them," he declared. "This is an order!"

**Erm...it's a line break.**

Ciel stood before the bloody land, observing the mangled bodies of his kidnappers. He turned and stared at the shadowy figure.

"What is your wish, little earl?" A voice from hell seemed to echo from the shadows.

"Serve me faithfully. Do not betray me. Assist me with my vengeance."

"And I will then take your soul." The figure grew more solid. "Your wish is my command, young master."

Ciel's left eye burned, the Faustian Contract burned into the deep blue eye. He stared into the shadows unwaveringly.

The shadows took shape, forming a young, dark man adorned with a long black tailcoat. His left hand held the same marking. He smirked at Ciel, emerald eyes dancing with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews. :3 I honestly didn't think anybody would actually read this… TT^TT you have touched my heart.

Disclaimer: Ciel is MINE! ALL MINE! And SO IS HARRY! MUAHAHAHA! No, really. I don't own them.

"Little earl~ WAKE UP!"

Ciel's eyes snapped open. He squinted as his vision focused on his grinning butler.

"Harrison…" Ciel muttered, a warning lying undertone.

The intolerably annoying man grinned at his 'little earl'. "Yes, little earl? Did you want more beauty sleep?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, exasperated. How he had managed to survive three years with this petulant, immature, demon without suicidal thoughts was a mystery.

"I despise you."

"And that's why you _love_ me, right, little earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "Dress me, Harrison."

Harrison grinned. "Certainly, little earl. Would you like to wear the bunny costume or the kitty one?"

Ciel shot a death glare. "Neither, idiot,"

The butler smirked. "Oh, I sincerely apologize, little earl. Would the puppy ensemble be more to your preference?"

"Harrison!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

"Harrison."

The young man looked up from observing his fingernails. "Yes, little earl?"

"I need to visit London"

The ever so devoted butler turned back to his fingernails. "Have fun, little earl."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "You're coming with me."

Harrison pouted at Ciel. "But my fingernails-!"

Ciel glared. "You are my butler."

"…so? Just 'cause I'm a butler doesn't mean I can't have proper hygiene…"

Ciel sighed. "You're like a damn child...Put on your gloves and come with me!"

Ciel turned on his heel, stomping toward the door. Harrison followed sulkily.

"My poor fingernails…"

"Shut up!"

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

Ciel was slowly being driven insane as he sat upright in his carriage, trying to tune out the yammering of his already insane butler.

"It's alright, the little earl just doesn't understand your beauty…there, there, don't cry," Harrison crooned, softly petting his thrice damned fingernails.

The butler looked up, glaring accusingly at Ciel. "You made them cry!"

Ciel swallowed. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don't be driven insane. He breathed out shakily and shuddered as he felt his sanity slowly slip between his fingers.

Ciel stepped out onto the busy streets of London, his high-heeled shoes clacking onto the pavement.

"Little earl~ why are we here?"

Ciel glanced at his butler. "To investigate a case from her majesty."

Harrison grinned. "Ooh, a case! …what's the case, little earl?"

"Young boys have been attacked and kidnapped in an alley near here. I intend to catch the kidnapper."

"Hmm…so little earl's going to be putting himself in danger hmm? What shall his gorgeous butler do?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler. "Why, protect me of course."

Harrison frowned. "Aww…I wanted to do something more interesting, little earl."

Ciel strode purposefully through the crowd. "Too bad for you, Harrison."

Harrison sobbed mockingly. "How cruel you are, little earl." He then grinned enthusiastically. "Well this little case of yours seems interesting. It'll be so much fun!"

Harrison clapped his hands together, laughing.

LINE BREAK AYAYAYAYAYA

Ciel wandered down the alleyway for the hundredth time, disguised as a commoner boy. He had spent hours pacing the alley and was thoroughly bored out of his mind. Harrison didn't make things any easier, perching on a roof and staring down at Ciel, emerald jewels glowing in the dusk.

Ciel tilted his head toward the moon, staring into the pale silvery glow of the waning moon. The young earl's eyes widened as he spotted a dark shadow, barely visible against the navy-blue sky, leaping toward the alleyway with unhuman grace. In a flash of gold, and the whoosh of a cloak, Ciel Phantomhive was whisked away to the lion's lair.

Harrison gazed down as his little earl was captured by the cloak-adorned figure. He yawned, and then smirked, showing his fangs. His eyes pulsed with demonic power. Things were finally getting interesting.

LINE BREAK YAYAYAYAY

**So…Like Harry's obsession with his fingernails? It was kinda on a whim…ah well…I thought it was funny. How about the cloak-adorned figure? Any guesses as to who he is? Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all who are reading this thingy-mo bobby. I'm gonna remind you to read and and REVIEW! I only got one review last chapter... TT^TT **

**ANYWAYS...to DTDY: OMG me too! Undertaker and Harrison both love to mess with Ciel...oooh that chapter's gonna be SO much fun!**

"Ugh!" Ciel was thrown to the ground roughly by the cloaked kidnapper. He observed as much of his filthy surroundings through the dim light.

Ciel was in a glowing barrier, along with a dozen unconscious young boys, ages ranging from seven to fourteen. He could barely make out the shadows of many cloaked figures, gathering in a sort of mob. The large room was specked with dirt and dust.

"Welcome..." the word echoed eerily through the area.

A tall figure stalked toward the barrier, waving a strange stick. The glow suddenly extinguished, causing Ciel to stare up at the figure. Who was this new character?

"Lumos!" The stick lit up, causing all the hostage children to jerk awake. A young seven-year-old stared up at the man, eyes watering.

"Do you all know why you're here?" the man sneered at the children. A terrified silence. "Humph. I thought not."

He turned on his heel. "You see, I'm in need of blood. Particularly children's blood," he turned back to the boys," for a vampire."

He took a step back, grinning maniacally. "You mustn't fault me for this. After all, how else was I meant to obtain fresh blood?"

Ciel snorted. Oddly, this man reminded him of Harrison. The man's eyes zeroed in on him. Ciel stared back, smirking. The madman's eyes narrowed. He stalked predatorily toward Ciel.

"YOU!" The man grabbed Ciel's collar. "You think I'm laughable? You think you can laugh at Licorus Black? Bratty Muggle!"

Ciel sneered in disgust. "Oh, you are most amusing. Though please, make an effort to maintain adequate hygiene. Your rancid breath is most unpleasant."

The man's twisted into a hilarious expression of rage, frustration, and annoyance. "Why you little…for that, you'll be the first one drained!"

That uncivilized ruffian dragged Ciel to the middle of the room, forcing him onto his hands and knees. The rest of the cloaked figures advanced, shooting him murderous smiles.

"Play with him first, Malfoy."

Those four words sent the horde into whispers and groans, splitting as they allowed a blond man pass. The man stood in front of Ciel, wooden staff pointed at the earl's forehead.

"Muggle trash," The man snarled, aristocratic face contorting. _"Crucio."_

The red beam of magic was intercepted by a gleam of silver. A dark man seemed to appear out of thin air behind Ciel.

"Now, now Malfoy. Stealing isn't nice," Harrison scooped up the young earl. "He's my toy."

**LINE BREAK YO. What up? Review! LINE BREAK**

The silver object clattered to the floor, revealing it to be…fingernail clippers? Ciel stared at his butler incredulously. Harrison looked offended.

"It was the only thing I had!" he protested.

Ciel sighed. "Nail clippers?"

Harrison glared mildly. "Don't underestimate them, little earl."

"Who are you? Another worthless muggle?" Licorus Black spat, glaring at the butler. "Give me back my hostage!"

Harrison grinned good-naturedly at the man. "Sorry, no can do, Black. He's my little earl."

"Get that man! Crucio him! Torture him! Kill him!" Black ranted, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration.

The cloaked crowd attacked, diving down at their targets. Harrison set down is 'little earl' and leaped up, meeting the attack with double the force.

**LINE BREAK YAY LINE BREAK REVIEW LINE BREAK**

The hell of a butler tore through the helpless wizards, eyes glowing with demonic power as he slaughtered one nameless man after another, kicking and slashing. Harrison approached Licorus Black, swiping a non-existent dust-ball from his impeccable suit. He glanced at the trembling coward before gazing back at Ciel.

"How shall I deal with this one, little earl?"

"Kill him anyway you like, Harrison."

Harrison nodded, turning back to the man who looked ready to wet himself. Harrison reached into his pockets, bringing out a golden nails clipper.

"Oooh…this is my favorite one!"

He stared at Black unnervingly before grinning. "Oh, I'm going to give you a great makeover!"

**LINE BREAK YAY LINE BREAK REVIEW!**

AN: Hello. I'm going to give you a makeover. *evil laugh* Anyways…read and review! Also, I might not update every day. So far I have, but it's only been 3 chapters. Anyways…bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you! XD I got 6 reviews last chapter…:3 I know it doesn't seem like much but I'm happy all the SAME! If this keeps up, I'll go crazy! (in a good way ;D)Anyways, I'm gonna start responding to reviews… yeah…**

**REVIEW Responses**

**Paxloria: You are absolutely correct. I luv Harrison's insanity though. Don't you? XD**

**Level X: Thanks for checking ****_Shadowed Soul_****out! Thanks for your suggestions too. I'll keep them in mind. ;)**

**Kenjo: Here's your update! Happy reading.**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Cool name! Grell hasn't been introduced yet, but I feel like Shinigami Grell and Harrison will be a little more than best friends. *wink***

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Er…I didn't really get the 'house on fire' expression…but if you could explain it, I'll answer in the next chapter!**

**DTDY: Thanks for your advice. I'll definitely keep it in mind. I'm an amateur, so advice is most appreciated!**

**Warning: This chapter's a little...bloody.**

**Now…Happy reading, and may my story be ever to your favor! Hehe. XD**

Harrison dived toward the cowardly, shivering excuse of a man. He snapped the nail clippers, cutting off pieces of flesh and skin. Licorus Black screamed.

The demon butler pouted. "Black! Stop moving! Now I need to apply some lipstick." He smirked. "Blood-red lipstick would look glamorous, hmm?

Harrison leaned forward, lifting the golden nail clipper. Black raised a trembling hand, shielding his face from the leering demon.

"H-have mercy!"

"Why?" a serious expression replaced nearly permanent insane grin. "You didn't show mercy to my little earl…"

The grin reappeared. "Now you're gonna feel pain too!"

Harrison swiped at the defensive hand, and with one clean slice, the dismembered hand fell to the ground, blood gushing from the newly handless arm. Black's mouth opened in a silent scream then his body went limp.

Harrison poked the wizard. "Erm…is it dead? I wanted a _live_ test subject…" He peered closer. "Nope, just unconscious."

He chuckled, and then straightened up. "WAKE UP!" Harrison yelled as he swung a leg at the fainted man. "DON"T BE A FREAKIN' WIMP! WAKE UP!"

Black twitched, hacking up blood. Harrison lowered his raised leg. "Good you're awake."

Harrison leaned down and grabbed Black's blood-painted collar. His eyes softened. "Are you in pain, wizard?" his eyes danced happily. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Harrison flipped the blade of his nail clippers. He tilted the wizards chin up, grinning. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful."

Slowly, Harrison dragged the blade around the man's trembling lips. Blood slowly oozed out of the cuts. "Is that enough blood for your vampire friend? No?"

Harrison sighed. "Well if you insist…"

The butler knelt down, carefully lifting the man's one hand. He smiled at the wizard, who was staring at the demon with wide eyes. "Let's give you a manicure, shall we?"

**LINE BREAK WHEEEEE**

Harrison held the nail clippers to the man's finger, carefully trimming each nail perfectly. The trimmings fell to the ground as Harrison giggled. He grinned at the terrified wizard.

"You know, this is a work of art, truly my masterpiece. You don't mind if I take it do you?" Harrison glanced at the wizard, whose eyes had rolled back in his head. He laughed. "Good…"

Harrison lifted the blade, and sliced off the remaining hand, allowing blood to adorn his fingernails in bright red roses. Licorus Black slumped over, dead. Harrison turned to Ciel, who had been watching over the killing with cold eyes.

"You made a mess, Harrison."

The butler scanned the bloody room. The previously plain, dirty walls were now splattered with vivid red, and the dirty floor had transformed into a lake of scarlet. The other hostage children were huddled in a corner, some unconscious and others staring at Harrison with horrified eyes. Harrison smirked, giving the children a friendly wink.

He turned back to Ciel. "I think it's an improvement, don't you, little earl?"

Ciel scoffed, turning on his heel. The case is closed, Harrison. Let's go."

Harrison bowed. "Yes, little earl. Princess style, perhaps?"

Ciel blushed, scowling. "No, you impudent butler!" The young earl stomped off, muttering of insolent demons and needing a break. Harrison grinned. Harassing the usually stoic little earl was definitely his favorite pastime, after trimming his fingernails. He followed his source of amusement, pocketing his nail clippers.

"Oh right! Little earl…Can I keep the hand?"

Ciel turned, and stared at the dismembered hand.

"Please? It's my masterpiece…"

Ciel stared, he knew the butler was insane, deranged, and murderous, but to the extent of desiring to keep a bloody hand? He sighed. "Keep it where no one will see it, if you must."

Harrison grinned. "You are most kind, little earl."

Ciel turned, exiting the room. Harrison followed, but not before hearing a faint giggle and whispering.

"Oooh…the butler…the red…I'm in love!"

**AN: I'm pretty sure everyone knew who that was…OH! There's your answer ShadowfireNightblade! Also! Does anyone else think I should change my name? Bye bye! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**AN: Hellooooo there! Fanfiction wasn't working for me yesterday…so I'm posting today! Anyway…I'm a happy penguin today. I like wrote this while listening to Lilium from Elfen Lied. XD Thank you to all you followed/ favorited! SO. This chapter's an actual episode of the anime, with a Harrison twist.**

**Review Responses!**

**DTDY: :3 I'm glad you liked it! I kinda have a habit of biting my nails… XD**

**God of All: Thanks! I'm glad you like this thingy where I write my wild fantasies. XD Sometimes I write down what I dream about…But I never publish them 'cause I don't wanna be judged…ANYWAY…OFF TOPIC!**

**Exaigon: Grell will be making his big appearance very, very soon…Ehehehe**

**Daku-DarkNess316: You mean Drossell Keinz? Yeah…I've got plans for him…*evil laugh***

**SkyeDragonAzure: :3 Glad you like my version of Harry! I'll try to tone him down a teeeeeeny bit. **

**Paxloria: I completely agree. Except Harrison might be a 'lil more accepting than Sebby…He'll probably just play around with Grell…**

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ciel woke up peacefully, the sunlight streaming through his curtained windows. He blinked. Something wasn't right. The young earl swung his legs over the bed, placing his bare feet on the floor. He stood up cautiously.

Ciel's eyes scanned the room. Everything was perfectly in place. He shook his head, reaching for the white shirt laid out for him.

"Boo." Out from the neatly folded pile of clothes Harrison rose, his hands spread in a mocking peek-a-boo position.

"Yah!" Ciel fell back onto his bed, staring at his butler who was currently brushing himself off. Harrison looked up, noticing Ciel's glare, and pouted accusingly at him.

"Do you know how long I stayed huddled like that? My back aches!"

Ciel gapped. His jaw dropped open as the young earl sat in his bed, gapping in a much undignified way.

"You-you…," Ciel stammered. "You insolent butler!"

"Bye, bye!" Harrison skipped out of the door, singing "London Bridge is Falling Down" at the top of his lungs.

Ciel stood up, sighing. _Why _oh_ why _did he make a contract with a clearly insane, deranged, utterly psychotic demon?

**Erm…Does anyone know how to make an actual line break?**

Ciel felt disturbed. His scones and tea tasted strangely bland as he looked away from his butler. Harrison was staring at him unblinkingly from across the table, emerald orbs trained on Ciel's face. The butler broke the silence.

"Little earl~"

"What?" the earl answered, glancing quickly at his butler.

Harrison frowned. His little earl was ignoring him! "A weird man said he was going to visit us. I think he was from a sea god…and his name was…Damn? No, that's not right."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "That'd be Mr. Damiono from the Poseidon Company."

Harrison's face brightened "Yeah, that's it! You're welcome, little earl."

"Go help prepare with Mei-rin and Baldroy. And keep Finnian away from the kitchen!"

"Do I have to?" the demon whined, giving the scowling earl a winning pout.

**Ladidaaaaa A LAALA DIIIIII I'm a beautiful singer. J**

Harrison groaned. "Bard…"

The chef stood in the middle of a burnt black kitchen, scratching his head sheepishly. His blond hair had fluffed into a bushy afro.

"Er…Sorry Harrison…I only wanted to cook it!"

Harrison dropped his head into his hands. "You were making a salad! Salads aren't _supposed_ to be cooked!"

"You tell me that now…"

Harrison heard a crash and scream from down the hallway. He fell to the ground and huddled into a ball.

"Um…Harrison?" Mei-rin popped her head in, her glasses cracked and broken. "I think I broke all the china…"

Harrison hid his face between his knees. Quiet sobs could be heard. Mei-rin and Bard stared at each other.

"Um…Harrison? I…the lawn…but…the trees…" Finny's timid voice spoke from the door.

Harrison stood up. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lawn wordlessly. He stared blankly at the front lawn. Previously lush grassy fields were barren. The trees from a nearby forest were trimmed. They were trimmed into skull heads. Harrison's eyebrow twitched. His mouth quivered. The butler hunched over, body shaking uncontrollably.

Finnian poked the butler. "Um…Harrison? Uh…"

Harrison fell to the ground, twitching. He rolled onto his stomach, revealing that Harrison was laughing. Laughing uncontrollably.

He gasped. "Trees-"chuckle-"Lawn-"wheeze-"Oh…"

The butler stood up. "Okay. No matter how funny those skull-trees were, we have to fix it. Though I kind of like them…" He turned to the servants. "Finnian, go buy some stones. Large ones. Mei-rin, flowers from Le Francier. Baldroy, gold gravel. GO!"

The three servants saluted "Aye, sir!"

Ciel glanced out of the window of his study. "What are those four fools doing?"

Once the three out of the four fools had left, Harrison pulled out-what else-his nail clippers. He had some serious trimming to do.

**EH HEH HEH HEH**

Two hours later, the flowers had been planted, the trees trimmed, the gravel laid, and the stones arranged when a black automobile arrived. A man stepped out. He smiled when he saw the servants and the little earl. Harrison's eyes narrowed. He could smell the trickery and lies curling off the man's body. He smirked. Damion of the Poseidon Company was in for an interesting stay at the Phantomhive manor.

**AN: Kinda Filler, but not to worry! Next chapter will be full of action and insane Harrison! Review or Harrison will kill you in your sleep! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**AN: I wrote this at the dentist's…well…yeah…REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarknightx: J Thanx for reading! Glad you enjoyed my little story.**

**Daku-DarkNess316: You have much to look forward to…if this story gets that far…Drossell's kinda far into the anime…**

**DTDY: Glad you liked the way Harrison handled the incompetent servants! Starbursts are beautiful. :3**

**Anju Makaa: Ooooh…you read/watch Karin? Luv that thing! Glad you liked my take on an insane Harry!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thanks for your review. I'm really glad that people enjoy my story. Also, Undertaker and Grell will definitely appear…maybe two or three chapters later…Oh! And I absolutely ADORE your name…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanx for elaborating. Harrison and Grell will be lil' more than friends…ah…unrequited love…3**

**ON WITH DA STORAY**

Mr. Damiano, Head of the Poseidon Company, was exasperated at the childish boy playing earl sitting across from him. To think a little boy had authority over him was ridiculous.

"Move. It's your turn." The earl stared at him through bored eyes.

The Italian man gritted his teeth and forced a smile. "Ah, yes, my lord." He rolled the die. "Now, about the factory, I believe investing another 12,000-"

"Haunted by the eyes of the dead. How unfortunate. It seems I lose a turn."

"Ah, of course." The businessman rolled the die, giving a slight sigh. "Now about the factory, we have progressed much this past year! If you, my lord, would-"

"Lose a leg in the Forbidden Forest."

"Huh?"

The child rolled his eyes. "Roll again. I lost a turn remember?"

Mr. Damiano scowled. This boy clearly cared about his games more than his own money.

The door creaked open. "Hello there, little earl, Mr. Ramen. We're having dinner in the yard tonight."

Ciel Phantomhive stood up, shooting his butler a slight glare. "We'll finish the game later."

"My lord, I believe we should begin talking business. My stay is only for this evening, after all."

Earl Phantomhive waved the man off. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.

The Italian man scowled, muttering, "Child."

The butler glanced over at Damiano. "We'll be a having a wonderful dish."

Damiano recoiled, hit with an apprehensive feeling of dread. He stood up, laughing nervously. "I-I mean, it takes a child's heart to make such wonderful toys! It's truly a gift!"

Harrison leaned down, lips brushing Ciel's ear. "We'll show him our full courtesy, hmm, little earl?"

Ciel smirked. "Yes, we shall."

**My gums hurt….urghhh HATE DENTISTS!**

Damion was led into the courtyard, which was bordered with lovely white roses and washed with golden light from many flickering candles.

The Italian man sat in an engraved maple chair, eyes flickering from the perfect night sky to the single rose placed in an elegant vase in the middle of the dining table.

"_Squisito!_" He exclaimed, eyes dancing in awe.

Ciel smirked. "It is only expected from servants in employment of the Phantomhive family."

Harrison smiled. "Yes, only expected. It is as the little earl says, Mr. Ramen."

Harrison's gaze flickered to Bard, Mei-rin, and Finnian. "Yes, only expected."

Finnian shivered. "He said it twice…"

Harrison approached the dining table, carrying a silver dish. He smiled at Mr. Damion. "Today, we have prepared a world-class Italian dish just for you…"

He set the dish down and removed the cover with a flourish. "Finely-prepared pasta dipped in tomato sauce from tomatoes grown by the Phantomhive gardener and sprinkled with imported Aglio. The perfect Agnolotti, for our _angry_ guest."

The Italian man gasped, staring with fearful eyes at the smirking butler. Harrison grinned. "Enjoy your meal!"

Harrison stared at Mei-rin from across the garden, eyes bearing into her. Mei-rin staggered toward the table, where Mr. Damion had begun nervously eating the pasta. She tipped the wine bottle over the glass, sloshing the rich red liquid clumsily.

The Earl and his guest ate in soft silence, the earl calmly eating the pasta and the Italian man nervously chewing his dinner, shooting nervous glances at Harrison.

**Hi. I'm a penguin. Good bye.**

Ciel and Damiano were now seated across from each other. The young earl inspected the board game.

"Shall we continue?"

The businessman rolled his eyes. "I'm only here for the evening, my dear lord. May we begin talking business?"

Ciel looked up and smirked. "Let's finish this game. Children can be very demanding…You wouldn't want to _upset_ me, would you, Mr. Damiano?"

Damiano scowled. "Of course not, my lord."

He rolled the die. "Six spaces.."

"No. You can only move three."

Damiano glanced at the earl. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You lost a leg, and can only move _half_ the number of steps."

Damiano looked down at the die. "This is a rather intense game…May I regain my leg?"

"Nothing can be regained when it is lost." The earl's words seemed to echo off the room's walls.

The man shuddered. "If you could please excuse me…"

The Italian rose from his chair with a clatter, clumsily stumbling toward the door, which opened unexpectedly.

"Excuse me." The man muttered, slipping past the butler.

Harrison gazed at Ciel, who stared coldly at the butler. Harrison's eyes shone an unearthly green.

"May I have fun with Mr. Ramen, little earl?"

Ciel gave a rare smile. "Yes, Harrison. Make him regret deceiving me."

Harrison slipped his nail clippers out from his pockets. "I'm ready to play, Mr. Ramen!"

**AN: Yes, yes, I know. This chapter's really BORING…but the next chapter won't be! Read and Review or Harrison will attack you with nail clippers! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, peoples! Thank you to all who follow/ favorite/ review! You are all really appreciated! Anyway…yesterday was officially one week after I started this story! YAY! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Review Responsiones:**

**xDarklightx: Sorry! I wrote Darknight last chapter…sorry! Anyway…glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Nekoka6069: You have a great laugh. And to answer your questions:**

**1.) I'm a female under 160**

**2.) Harrison is a demon…he might play around with Grell…I dunno.**

**3.) Ciel x Lizzy! They're soooo cute! :3**

**Kukukukuku XD**

**DTDY: Glad I gotcha interested! Your concern for my gums is appreciated.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanks for boosting my self-esteem! I'm glad to contribute to your mental arrange of weapons…does everyone have one of those? Cuz I do…XD I know. My line breaks are beautiful.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Yes, Harrison will be calmer around guests. Pity, I know, but he has to, or else he'll be put in a mental institution. XD. I bet I could get him to give you a manicure…**

Damiano stalked down the hallway into an empty room. He snatched the dusty, unused telephone from the top of a wooden drawer. He dialed the number and jammed the telephone to his ear.

"Hello?" a scratchy voice answered. "Mr. Damiano?"

"Yes. I've almost done here." Mr. Damiano ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "But that little _child_ keeps avoiding the matter of his money."

"What? Are you having trouble?" a mocking voice crackled over the phone.

The Italian scoffed. "Of course not. I'll have drained him of his money by evening."

The man felt an odd shiver down his back, as if he was being watched. He whipped his head around, his chair clattering as he stared at the half open door. He gasped as he glimpsed a pale, ghostly face floating near the door. He gasped, heart beating hard.

"Is something the matter?" the other side of the phone crackled.

Damiano turned back to the phone. "N-no. I have to get back to the earl."

He placed the phone back onto the receiver and cautiously shuffled back out to the long corridor. His steps echoed off the walls eerily, adding to Damiano's fright.

The man moved along hall, opening doors at random.

"Not here."

"Not here either."

As each room proved to be empty, Mr. Damiano's face began dripping with seat and he felt a strange lump in his throat.

The skittish man stumbled down the dark hall, panting harshly. As he reached the end of the corridor, the man noticed a dark shadow advancing from the other hall.

Damiano's eyes widened. He spun around, staggering back down the hallway quickly, nearly tripping on his own feet.

Finny turned around the corner, staring down into the darkness. "Was someone there?"

**I'm watching YouTube and writing fanfiction at the same time. MULTITASKING!**

Harrison gave a dark smirk at the Italian man. Damiano's face was contorted in a strange mix of confusion and fright.

"Hello, little lier." The demon butler smiled.

The Italian's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The butler slid his hand into his pocket. He cocked his head. "Stealing my little earl's money…you didn't think you would get away free, did you, Mr. Ramen?"

Damiano spun around, racing away from the man. He saw a flash of black and a slash of silver blur past him.

The Italian man froze as he felt a thump behind him. Damiano screamed, blood bursting from the stump of a leg. Pain blurred the man's vision as he glanced back with horror at the fuzzy shape of a leg, swimming in blood.

Harrison gave a demonic smirk. He leaned down, grinning at the half-conscious man. "Oh dear, you lost a leg…"

The Italian man screeched. _Loose a leg in the Forbidden Forest._ An ear-splitting shriek rang through the night.

Harrison scowled. "STOP SCREAMING, YOU OVERSIZED PIG!"

Mr. Damiano's eyes rolled up, staring at the glaring demon. Harrison's eyes softened.

"Good boy. Stay still now and this won't hurt…one bit."

Harrison leaned in close, tracing his gloved finger along the man's chin. He smirked. "Aren't you excited?"

**…still watching YouTube…**

A knock sounded on the door to where Ciel waited. "Come in."

Harrison walked in, holding a large platter in his hand. "Hello, little earl. Your nuisance has been taken care of."

He set the platter down. "A fine cake, prepared with the recently acquired material and drizzled with scarlet syrup. "

Harrison pouted at his little earl. "May we go to London tomorrow?"

Ciel scowled, taking a delicate bite of the cake. "Why?"

"I need new nail clippers. Mine are a bit…blunt from intense cutting…"

** No school for me today AND tomorrow! :3**

The corridor in the east wing was spotless. Only a small silver blade lay in the corner, its surface marred with a drop of red.

Mr. Damiano, Head of the Poseidon Company, never existed. He was wiped off the face of the earth. No memories, no relatives.

In the Phantomhive household, a butler smirked. Never underestimate a demon with a fingernail obsession.

**AN: So, so? Can you guess what happened to Damiano? Anyways…BYE! Gonna watch more YouTube! Review pleaz!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**AN: Hello there! The fate of Damiano was that he made cake. Dunno how. He just did. Don't question the Harrison. I had a day off from school ~:3~ Anyways…enjoy!**

**Review Responses (OMG I GOT 8 LAST CHAPTER WORLD RECORD!)**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoyed! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SilverReplay: Damiano was the cake. Though your ideas were interesting too…I'll see what I can do about the length of my chapters…no guarantees though. As for Sebastian, maybe I'll have his enter as the demon of the wizards? Like I'll have him be summoned by a wizard and have the wizard does stuff to Ciel and Harrison? Or maybe the Alois idea could work too…**

**DTDY: Aww…you thought of my fic? That makes me happy…wait. Did you think of blood and Harrison laughing, or just Harrison's obsession?**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Yes. Harrison is gorgeous, insanity, blood, fingernails and all. Harrison can tell you that stress isn't good for the fingernails. Just let it go, and let the blood flow…MUHAHAHAHA. *Frozen* XD**

**TheRoadToInsanity: In this chapter, Harrison's problem will be fixed. And on YouTube, I just watch whoever makes me laugh. Like Tyler Oakley (sassiness), Connor Franta (weirdness), and Superwoman (just plain old funny). **

**Nekoka6069: Uh…what? **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad you enjoyed! I have Monday and Tuesday off cuz of snow. And those people without weaponries, you need to GET WITH DA FLOW!**

**Rose: Yes. Don't question the Harrison. Just don't XD**

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through his windows. He felt the strange sensation of eyes bearing into his back. Ciel sat up, eyes scanning the room. As his eyes fell on the back of his bed, he noticed two green eyes staring at him and a tuft of messy, black hair.

"What are you doing Harrison?" the earl said, wrinkling his nose as his butler.

Harrison rose from his hiding spot with questioning eyes. "Waking you, little earl."

Ciel snorted incredulously. "Really."

Harrison nodded, raising an eyebrow as if to accuse Ciel of being the insane one.

"Hurry up and dress me, butler."

Harrison tilted his head. "Hmm…I don't wanna."

Ciel scowled. "I won't bring you to London."

Harrison pouted. "Fine." The butler grinned. "I have a blonde wig and a frilly dress in my closet, will those do?"

Ciel's face reddened, flustered. "No, you petulant butler!"

**I went to the orthodontist's today. I hate my braces.**

A silence filled the carriage. The clatter of the wheels against the road was heard. Ciel's thoughts were focused on _why_ Harrison had a blonde wig and dress in his closet. Harrison, on the other hand, was busy picking at his nails with old silver nail clippers. The butler sighed.

"I hate this."

Ciel glanced at his butler. "What?"

Harrison gazed morosely at the blunt end of his nail clippers. "The poor state of my nails and this pair of nail clippers."

The demon sighed. "My poor nails…"

Ciel stared at his butler. "About this morning Harrison…"

The butler looked up from his sulking. "Yes, little earl?"

"Why did you have a wig and a dress in your closet?"

Harrison averted his eyes, whistling casually. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, little earl. Are you sure you're sane in the head?"

**I just made brownies! Yum! :3**

As soon as the carriage arrived at the alley where Harrison's nail clippers store was, Harrison practically leaped out of the carriage, dragging the little earl after him.

Harrison dashed into the store, the bell ringing frantically as the door swung wildly. Ciel panted, hands on his knees as he glared at the oblivious butler who was currently inspecting a pair of bejeweled, silver nail clippers.

Harrison circled the display of nail clippers, dismissing what Ciel thought as a perfectly good pair of nail clippers with a dismissive "Too gaudy," or "Simply disgusting."

Ciel gradually became increasingly annoyed as Harrison explored the store, comparing nail clippers and making a mess of the displays. Even the previously patient clerk became exasperated with the demon butler.

Ciel moved to Harrison's side, glaring at the man. "Hurry up. Just pick a pair and let's leave."

Harrison looked personally offended. "What? 'Just pick a pair?'" the man said incredulously. "You obviously do not understand the complicated process in choosing the perfect pair."

Harrison turned back to the display. After what seemed like hours of careful speculation, the butler delicately picked a pair of elegantly engraved platinum nail clippers with a curved blade.

The man carried the pair in carefully hands, bringing the nail clippers to the counter. The clerk glanced at Harrison, who was currently crooning to his fingernails and the nail clippers.

"Don't worry my pretties. Daddy's got a pretty pair of nail clippers just for you."

The clerk slowly reached over the counter to pick the nail clippers out of the madman's hands. Harrison's eyes followed his precious nail clippers as the clerk inspected it and checked for the price.

The man cautiously reached over the counter to hand the nail clippers back to Harrison, who grabbed the tool and held it defensively to his chest.

"T-that will be 250 pounds." The man cautiously said.

Harrison hastily dropped a large wad of notes and a pile of gold coins. He strode away from the counter, pausing to croon at his nail clippers. The noble boy followed him, his eyebrow raised.

The clerk carefully watched as the odd man and fancy boy exited his shop. He gathered the money, counting carefully. Just 250. The clerk glanced at the door. An odd pair indeed.

**AN: Just a funny lil' chapter about Harrison buying nail clippers. Liked it? :3 It was fun to write. Tell me how you want Sebastian in the story or if you want him at all. I'll follow majority. Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**AN: Hello people. I neglected doing Algebra homework in favor of writing fanfiction. And now I have to do it…Ah whatever. Teacher never checks anyway…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: The 'k' on my keyboard is sticky. Glad Harrison's advice helped. I followed it…and the rewards were great! I made brownies. XD**

**SilverReplay: I liked yesterday's chapter too. I'm not sure how everyone will feel about Grell, but I guess Sebby is in the mix now!**

**xDarklightx: Glad you liked! My braces are killers. DX**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Glad Harrison was amusing. I'll put up a vote for both Sebby and Grell. Now where's my cookie?!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: My dad collects toy pufferfish. -_- I know. Weird.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: My foot is tinglyyyyy…I write all my chapters in bed…so…yeah…Harrison will forever annoy Ciel. Forever. School started again today. T^T NOOOOOOO.**

**ON WITH MY STORY…**

"Yah!" Finny dived at the mouse, which skittered away, ending in Finny bashing his head against the floor.

Harrison rounded the corner, yawning. He had stayed up all night inspecting and fixing his nails with his new pair of nail clippers. He glanced down the hallway at Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny staggering around chasing mice. He grinned. To his sleepy eyes, it looked fun.

"What're you doing? Playing tag? Let me join!" the butler leaped into the fray, coming out five seconds later with twenty dead rats in his hands and rats bulging from his butler pockets.

Harrison stared at the rats for a couple seconds before emptying his rats into Bard's net. The three servants stared dumbfounded at Harrison.

Harrison, oblivious to the stares, walked away, pulling off his dirtied gloves and muttering about boring and stupid mice.

**XD mice…ahahaha…Yeah. I'm normal. Uhuhuhu.**

Meanwhile, Ciel Phantomhive was having a meeting. The nobles in the dark room heard the crash above them.

"So there are rats in the Phantomhive mansion as well, young earl?"

Ciel sniffed. "They will quickly be taken care of."

The noble smirked. "Rats are not so easily found."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, earl Phantomhive. Will you pass again?"

Ciel leaned back. "Yes."

Lau approached the pool table, aiming his pole. After failing to succeed, he leaned back. "Ai ya…"

"You're next, earl. Will you end this game?"

Ciel stood. "Yes."

He strode confidently to the table, leaning over and pointing his pole.

"Will you down all of the balls?"

Ciel smirked. "Of course."

Another noble narrowed his eyes. "Greed will destroy you."

Ciel let his pole fly, watching as the balls smoothly traveled to their destinations. He smiled.

"Greed?"

**Give it up from an anime scene! XD *Applause***

Ciel slipped out of the room, his heels clicking against the cold hall at every step. "Fools."

Ciel stepped into his study, surveying his surroundings. All his books were in place, his documents and contracts neatly stacked on his desk. But something was out of place.

The earl's eyes flitted toward the open window. His eyes widened. Suddenly, a large hand clapped around his mouth and Ciel Phantomhive was whisked out of his office from the open window. The maroon curtains streamed in the wind, fluttering about, causing shadows to dance around the empty study.

**Marrrooooooooon. What a funny colour.**

Harrison was dancing. He leaped around in the empty halls, twirling and spreading his perfect fingernails. But he was bored.

Harrison paused in his dancing. What to do? His green eyes lit up, dancing happily. Of course! The little earl! How fun it was to annoy the uptight little boy. Harrison leaped off in the direction of Ciel's study, his dancing and happiness renewed.

When Harrison arrived at the large oak door, he burst in to the study, skipping and singing.

"Little earl~! Play with me, little earl!"

Harrison paused. He noticed the open window and the scattered documents. He pouted.

"Aww…little earl got himself kidnapped. Whatever shall I do?" He tilted his head, pondering the possibilities.

"My nails are perfect, the servants are hopeless…"

Harrison raised a finger in thought. "Of course! I have to punish the kidnappers for taking my favorite toy!"

Suddenly Harrison's face contorted in disgust. He studied his impeccable nails. "Ew…my poor nails!"

Harrison's face created an apologetic look. "Sorry, little earl, but priority first!"

**Harrison and his fingernails…poor Ciel…**

When Harrison exited Ciel's study, a bullet slammed into him. He blinked and looked down. He plucked the bullet from his jacket, tossing it to the floor.

He smoothed his suit. "Of course they'd send a sniper!"

Harrison grumbled indignantly as he inspected his coat. No sooner had he dismissed the bullet did another bullet slam into him.

Harrison looked down into deep red hair. "Mei-rin?"

The maid looked up and handed Harrison a note, flustered. "Um…ah…sorry Harrison!"

The maid took off. Harrison looked at the note. "Eh…whatever."

He tossed the note to the side. He yawned again; cursing that today was the day the little earl decided he just _had_ to be kidnapped. He would probably have to chase the snipers to find where the little earl was hidden. He stretched leisurely, and slowly climbed out of the window, stumbling toward the forest. Today of all days.

** AN: I'm setting up a vote. Will Grell and Harrison get along? Will Sebby be involved? How? Tell meh your thoughts or I'll just write what the hell I want. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**AN: Hello there. I reviewed the reviews ahahaha. And most was Grell and Harrison to get along. All want Sebby.**

**Grell + Harry= Friends: 9**

**= Enemies: 1**

**Yeah…Can still change though! Anyways…Review responses!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Love for Brownies! Yay! Your opinions have been taken to heart. XD  
Rose: Your idea for Sebby and Grell and Harrison is funny! Maybe I'll make a one-shot on that? Tell me what you think about a oneshot!**

**ShadowfireNightblade: Still have a gorgeous name. And that idea is cool! Another oneshot? Maybe? Or in the story…**

**xDarlightx: XD Glad ya liked!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: COOKIE! YAY! Harrison only bloodies the snipers in this chapter…**

**Queen of the Ice: You're Elsa! Yay! Erm…repeat your comment? Couldn't really read it…But yeah, By the way it's going, Grell and Harry are friends**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: TT^TT was so hard to get up this morning…Thank you! I luv encouragement. **

**Kagetsuki-taicho: XD Glad I made you laugh! I luv Harrison too. I'm following anime mostly, so I think Pluto will arrive one way or another.**

**On with the story!**

Harrison dashed through the forest, darting between trees and over bushes, careful not to harm his nails. He grumbled under his breath.

"Nails…all my hard work…down the freaking drain…"

He could see the dust trail from the escape automobile of the snipers. He jumped, unwilling to allow dust to settle on his coat or worse, his fingernails.

Harrison landed on the hood of the car with a light thump. He glanced down at the frightened snipers with a sleepy grin.

"Hello! Nice day, eh? My little earl got kidnapped though…"

One of the snipers burst out of his stupor. He raised his rifle and shot at the demon butler. Harrison back flipped off the automobile. Through the process, his arm had flown up in a dramatic pose. Unfortunately, a low hanging branch caught one of his nails and had created a scratch along the perfect, pearly surface of his ring fingernail. Harrison slowly raised the scratched nail to his face.

The snipers lowered their rifles, staring in fear at the frozen demon that was engulfed in a dark aura. His hair shadowed his eyes. Harrison slowly turned toward the terrified snipers, dark energy cloaking his form.

"You…" the demon raised his head, revealing his glowing green eyes. "You have sentenced yourself to Hell on earth."

Harrison slowly advanced upon the trembling men, a dark energy blossoming from every step he took.

Harrison raised an arm, revealing him to be holding the curved, silver blade of his shining nail clippers. He glared scornfully at the snipers.

"Die, you nail-destroying scum!"

**Eheheh. Nail destroying scum.**

Ciel leaned against the wall, smirking at his kidnapper. Azurro Vanel. An Italian mafia drug rat. Disgusting.

The rat sneered at the bound earl, his ugly scar standing out against his harsh face. "So. Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel glared coldly. "What, you scruffy rat?"

Vanel scowled. "Now, you listen here, boy. I won't harm your pretty little face if you cooperate."

Ciel sniffed. "And why should I cooperate with a barbarian like you?"

The barbarian stood and grasped Ciel's collar, bringing the earl to his face. "Keep going on like that and I'll give you something to cry about, little boy."

Ciel smirked. "Keep breathing and I'll give you something to choke on, rat."

The earl was relieved of the stench of the Italian man's breath as he threw Ciel to the ground. Ciel smirked.

"The floor is an improvement from your odorous breath. Take a mint."

Vanel scowled and kicked Ciel in the stomach with his steel-toed boots. "You mind your words, little boy."

Vanel leaned back into his chair. "Now, cooperate and give the Italian mafia, the key to the drugs storage room."

Ciel coughed, hacking on blood. "I don't want to."

Vanel glared. "Don't be a child."

Ciel smirked. "I'm just a little boy. What can you expect, rat?"

**Ciel's annoying too! YAY. **

Meanwhile, the snipers had abandoned all courage and were shaking, trying to hide behind each other. Suddenly, the dark force that had flooded the clearing dissipated. Harrison looked up.

"Oh right! I have a question. Where's the little earl?"

One sniper who had re-gathered hope answered. "Headquarters! H-he's at headquarters."

Harrison smiled patiently. "And where are these headquarters?"

"I-in London…Azurro Vanel's m-mansion."

Suddenly a voice crackled over a phone. "Snipers! Negotiations are over! Annihilate the servants."

Harrison leaned over and plucked the phone from one of the snipers hand. "Hello? Azurro Vanel?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a butler of the Phantomhive's. Is my little earl there?"

"What? Where are my snipers?"

Harrison smiled. "They will be taken care of. Now, may I talk to my toy?"

"No! You stupid snipers!" The other end hung up.

Harrison pouted. "What bad manners." He tossed the phone over his shoulder and glanced down at the snipers. "Where were we? Ah yes."

The dark aura reappeared. "Die."

And with a single downward slash, two men's bodies were sliced cleanly in half by the blade of nail clippers. Harrison slid to the ground, lowering himself into a pool of blood. He raised his hand to his face.

"M-my nails…"

**Forever Figernail Obsession. FFO!**

Azurro Vanel slammed the phone onto his desk, frustration written all over his face. He glanced at the earl, who was smirking infuriatingly at him.

"I told you I'd get you to stop breathing, rat."

Azurro scowled. "We'll see about that, little boy."

He stormed out of the room, screaming at his men to get to their posts and to keep all people out.

Ciel smirked, sprawled on the carpeted floor of the empty room. "Die, rat."

**AN: Ciel is annoying in this chapter! Yay! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You see, on Friday my parents made me go ice skating with my little sister…And on Saturday…Yeah…got no excuse for that…Anyways…Sorry!**

**Review Responses:**

**Rose: Yes! I really like your idea! I already started writing it…Might be up in a couple days, maybe a week? Harrison's gonna use BLACKMAIL…EHEHEHE**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoyed!**

**TheRoadToIsanity: Wub. Wub. What a funny word. XD Never mess with Harrison's fingernails!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Ah, well…Harrison gets the job done…eventually…Would you like me to make Harrison more obedient?**

**ShadowfireNightblade: You're welcome! It's probably going to be a one-shot on its own.**

**Anju Makaa: Thank you! Glad you like my story! **

**And by the looks of it, Harry and Grell are gonna be partners and comrades in mischief!**

**ON WITH DAY STORY! WUB!**

Harrison jumped from his perch on a tall oak tree onto the marble steps leading up to the Vanel mansion. The sound of his shoes clicking onto the marble attracted the dozens of guards' attention.

"Where'd you come from?!" one yelled.

Harrison pointed up at the tree. "From there, idiot."

Another guard beckoned to his comrades. "Attack him! Vanel said not to let _anyone_ in!"

Dozens of gun-wielding guards shot at the seemingly unarmed butler. Bullets whistled through the air, certain to make impact with the man's body. Suddenly, the butler, with a twist of his hand, sent the bullets hurtling back to their senders, injuring and killing nearly all of the guards. The remaining survivors were overwhelmed by the man's demonic, indomitable aura.

Harrison pouted. "That's all? I was hoping for more…"

He walked up the marble steps, through the bloody mess of dead and injured guards. He pulled open the large silver door with a creak. The butler noticed the gunmen perched on an upper balcony. He grinned.

"A welcoming party? For me? How fun!"

Harrison reached into his pockets and with a glint of silver, had jumped up onto the balcony railings. He swiped the men with his nail clippers, downing one man after the other in a quick clip and slice. Harrison landed across the large room, the entire left side of balcony gunmen removed from his to-kill list.

Harrison frowned, pulling off his black coat. It was littered with bullet holes shot from the right side of the balcony. He sighed.

"I liked this coat."

He glared up at the gunmen, green eyes flaring. He leaped up, landing on the balcony. He flipped out the golden blade of his nail clippers. He grinned.

"I'll accept your apology, if you give me your _skin_ to make a new coat…"

Harrison laughed, sliding the blade under one guard's chin. "Do you accept my terms?"

The demon twisted his hand, digging the blade deep into the gunman's body. Harrison continued, swiping sharply to quickly flay the gunman. After a couple agonizing minute, the gunman fell limp, dead.

The butler turned toward the terrified gunmen, blood staining his crisp, white shirt and eyes glowing with insane power. "Who wants to die next?"

**BOO! I'm a scary ghost!**

Azurro Vanel could hear the loud bullets. He smirked at Ciel. "See? Surrender now, boy."

Ciel sat up, sneering through bloody lips. "Why should I, rat?"

Vanel scowled. "Idiot boy. Do you want all your servants to be wiped out?"

Ciel smirked. "Shouldn't you worry about your underlings, rat?"

A voice from the door cut into the conversation. "Please stop bullying the little earl, rat."

Vanel spun around, his chair clattering. "W-who-?"

The Italian man froze in fright. In the doorway stood a truly demonic, inhuman being. His clothes were died red with blood and his aura spoke of insane power. The monster's bloodthirsty smile and the trail of bloody footprints only added to his formidability.

The demon tilted his head. "I'm a butler. The butler of the Phantomhive's."

Ciel scowled. "You're late, Harrison."

This _Harrison's_ smile widened. "I apologize, little earl. There were a few, _nuisances_ along the way."

He turned back to Vanel. "I'll be on my way with the little earl now."

Harrison moved to scoop up Ciel. Azurro dashed toward the earl, a gun pressed toward his head.

"S-stop right there! Give me the key or I'll shoot!"

Harrison pouted. "I don't want to fight…the blood might crust on my nail clippers." He looked at Azurro with teary eyes. "What if I can't get it off?"

Vanel glared, pressing the gun into Ciel's head, his finger hovering over the trigger. "Give me the key!"

Harrison moved toward Vanel. "Fine."

The fool of a man loosened his grip of the gun, reaching out a hand toward the demon. Harrison disappeared, only to appear behind Vanel, the man's own gun pressed against his head.

"Don't try to outwit a demon."

The butler pulled the trigger, shooting the Italian drug dealer through his head. He turned toward.

"Shall we go, little earl?"

Harrison pulled off Ciel's bounds. Ciel glared up at Harrison. "You were late."

Harrison frowned. "You can't blame me for that, little earl. I had nuisances, remember?"

Ciel sniffed. "We're leaving, Harrison."

Harrison gave Ciel a mocking bow. "Of course, my little Majesty."

Ciel scowled. "Surprisingly, I prefer 'little earl'."

Harrison laughed. Suddenly he frowned. Ciel glanced at his butler. "What is it?"

Harrison looked ill. "Bard prepared dinner tonight…"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

**AN: XD WHEEE READ AND REVIEW! WUB! I GOTTA GO TO A PIANO RECITAL NOW! OH MY GOD I DID NOT PRACTICE…WHAAAAAA….TT^TT**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**AN: Helloooo my dears! XD I got Rose's idea published! Sebby was forced on a date with Grell! Might be a bit cheesy, but please check it out! This chapter is butler Grell's big appearance! Yay! *BTW Harrison has no butler gloves. Just FYI.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Rose: Got your oneshot published! Details in the ANs. XD I love carefree Harry too. MRROWWW.**

**xDarklightx: Thank you!**

**DTDY (chp 9 review): :3 Harrison has become a great influence.**

**DTDY (chp 10 review): I try to make this as funny as possible. Happy to know it worked! :3 Thank you. I did well at the recital~ WHEEEE….**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Eh? I guess I misinterpreted your review then…Don't worry, Harrison ain't gonna be obedient anytime soon!**

**On to the STORY OF MY LIFE! XD JKJK **

"Yaaaaaah!" a loud shriek echoed throughout the manor. The door to Ciel's dining room opened. A screaming butler hurtled through the slightly ajar door, perched on a tea cart.

Ciel continued eating calmly and Harrison merely laughed, amused as the butler rammed into Finny, the tea spilling all over his shirt. The butler of Madam Red's, Grell, leaped off the tea cart, eyes wide.

"S-so sorry! I'll clean you up…" The clumsy man reached for the table cloth, pulling the dishes resting on it off the table with a noisy clatter. Ciel's eyebrow rose in annoyance.

Harrison pouted. "Grell-chan, it's _my_ job to harass the little earl!"

Mei-rin leaned toward Bard. "Why did the little earl agree to this idiot?"

Ciel sighed, massaging his forehead. "I thought only Harrison would be affected when I agreed to allow him to stay…"

Harrison frowned. "That's mean, little earl. I don't want him either!"

Ciel sighed. "No use crying over spilled milk."

He turned to the rest of the servants who were currently glaring at the timid butler. "Leave Grell alone and clean up. Afterwards, harass him all you want."

Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny turned to the earl. "Aye, sir!"

Mei-rin adjusted her glasses. "What are you and Harrison doing this afternoon?"

Ciel turned to Harrison. "We're going to London. I need to pick up my cane."

During the conversation, Grell had been rummaging in his pockets. Suddenly he stood up. "T-the only way to atone is to die!"

He raised a pointed knife to his throat, leaning back in a dramatic pose.

Harrison shrieked, clutching his hands to his chest. "No! Don't stab yourself! Only _special_ blood can adorn my fingernails!"

Grell seemed surprised as he slowly lowered the knife, straightening up. His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, what kindness, Harrison-sama!"

Ciel turned to Harrison, who was still standing as far away from Grell, as possible. "We need to go, Harrison."

The butler shook his head. "I don't want to go past that…thing."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "He won't hurt you. Heaven knows no insanity will harm you."

Harrison inched cautiously past Grell, who was kneeled on the floor with sparkling eyes. He mumbled, "You never know with a grim reaper…"

**Yay! Harrison KNOWS…**

Harrison and Ciel entered the cane repair shop. The nearly bald clerk looked up. He gave a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, young lad. Here to pick up something for your father?"

Ciel gave the man a cold look. Harrison sighed, reciting the lines that Ciel had given him with his own little modifications.

"My little earl here came for his cane. I honestly don't know why he _needs_ that cane of his; he has perfectly good bones, if a little easy to break…" Harrison purred the last phrase, sending chills down the shopkeeper's back.

"C-certainly…" The shopkeeper turned, retrieving a small, black cane from under his desk, "I was wondering who would use such a child-sized cane…"

Harrison took the cane, his nails clicking against the shopkeeper's. Harrison's eyes widened as he quickly swiped the cane. He passed the cane to the earl without so much of a veiled insult, eyes fixed on his fingernails. His head jerked up, emerald eyes locking on muddy brown.

For a split second, the mere shopkeeper had glimpsed through the window to Hell and despair. Surprisingly, an annoyed little earl saved the clerk from further trauma.

"Let's go, Harrison. With that clumsy butler, who knows what'll happen to my manor." Ciel tapped his cane impatiently.

Harrison tore his eyes from the shopkeeper's, grinning at the earl. "Yes, my little earl."

As Harrison pushed open the door, he glanced back at the shopkeeper with a smirk, green eyes narrowed. As the door swung shut, the clerk sank under his desk, eyes wide and mouth quivering. Those haunting green eyes were printed permanently into his mind. In the near future the man would find himself unable to speak, sleep, or work.

**Harrison loves to torture. 'Nuff said.**

Ciel sneered at his butler. "Couldn't contain yourself, hmm? You nearly gave away who you were, and to be honest, you couldn't have killed him discreetly enough in broad daylight with your murder style."

Harrison pouted. "He contaminated my nails! And I did contain myself; I only showed him a glimpse."

The demon smiled. "Enough to traumatize, too little to be discovered. Lovely, hmm, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You will forever surprise me, Harrison."

The butler stuck his tongue out. "You never surprise me, little earl. You're too predictable!"

**Sigh. Bye. Guy. Lie. Pie. Why. My. DIE.**

Ciel stepped into his mansion, head held high, bracing himself for the damage the servants had surely done. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Frilly ribbons hung from the ceiling and bows were tied onto the banisters. From the chandelier a large heart hung. Sprinkles were scattered all over the previously cold, wooden floor. And the pink. Pink. Pink. Everywhere. Pink.

Ciel looked horrified. "M-my mansion…"

Harrison smiled. "Aww…Lizzie visited!"

Ciel's cutesy, pink, frilly fiancé ran out at him, giggling and with arms outspread. "Cieeeeell!"

**AN: My oneshot that one of my reviewers, Rose, suggested is called Unwilling Date. It's under Kuroshitsuji. Please check it out! Read and Review for both this and that!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**AN: Hello. I like crackers and cheeeeeese. Yay.**

**Review Responses:**

**Suntan140: Ah…Pluto. How fun. ;D They'll definitely be friends…Hmm…demon dogs are a demon's best friend…**

**Rose: I'm here for my readers and my amusement. Glad you like both stories! Harrison scares me too, and I'm the one who made him! The things he can do…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Harrison is like, the opposite of Sebby. Calm vs Silence vs Outright Madness. Silverware vs Nail Clippers. Loyal vs Irritating. Ahh…but we love both XD**

**Bbbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad you understand! And Lizzie is rightfully scary. Fencing Champion and Suffocating Hugs? Seems scary to me.**

**On with my KINDA SHORT CHAPTER…. Sorry…**

A certain blonde, pig-tailed menace shook Ciel back and forth, squealing. "Ciel! You're as _adorable_ as ever Ciel!"

Ciel wheezed for air and glared over Lizzie's shoulder at Harrison. Harrison grinned in return. Ciel's face began turning blue as Lizzie began nuzzling him.

"Elizabeth, can't breathe…"

Lizzie reluctantly let go of Ciel, pouting. "I'm Lizzie, Ciel!"

Harrison twirled among the ribbons, laughing care freely. Lizzie turned to face the butler. She giggled. "Do you like my modifications, Harrison?"

Harrison landed in a lone fluffy ribbon. "They provide so many places to fall asleep in! Your style is truly magnificent, little earl's fiancé!"

Harrison rolled off the ribbon and began rolling all over the room. He chuckled and laughed as he spun around the large sparkly room.

Ciel, who had recovered from his choking, stared at his butler. "_What_, are you doing, Harrison?"

Harrison stopped his rolling to raise his eyebrow. "Getting sparkle-tized, of course! Would you like to join, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, I would not like to-"

"Oh, that looks like so much fun!"

Lizzie sprawled on the pink carpet, joining Harrison on the floor. Harrison grinned. "Let's spin!"

With both his fiancé and his butler uselessly rolling, Ciel sighed, turning to check on his servants and the rest of his mansion. Suddenly, the large wooden door swung open and three blurs ran into the room.

Bard and Finny were dressed in horrid ensembles that seemed to have b een stolen for Harrison's wardrobe. Bard had a frilly baby-blue bib on and a maid's headdress. Finny wore a bunny costume, including floppy bunny ears and finished with large white paws. Mei-rin had escaped Lizzie's punishment; the girl had deemed her maid outfit 'cute' enough.

"Harrison! Young earl!" Mei-rin shrieked, tripping on her dress and landing on her face. "Lady Elizabeth-"

Finnian grabbed Ciel's leg, weeping. "I'm a bunny, lord! A bunny!"

Bard frowned at Finny. "At least you're not a freaking _baby_!"

Harrison froze in his rolling. He turned to Elizabeth, who had stopped as well. "Did you raid my closet?"

Elizabeth looked slightly guilty. "Yes…"

Harrison laughed. "I love the bunny outfit, don't you?"

Elizabeth giggled, nodding in agreement.

Ciel sighed. "Why are you here, Lizzie?"

Lizzie sprung up from the sparkled floor, clapping her hands together. "Oh! I found a really _cute_ outfit while shopping with Paula! It's perfect for you!"

Lizzie held out a flamboyantly wrapped package topped with a large blue bow. Ciel cautiously took it. Lizzie giggled, continuing her story.

"And I was thinking that I would come and give the package to you and then I thought maybe we could have a dance party!"

She looked at Ciel with large puppy eyes, fluttering her eyelashes. "Pleeeeesa, Cieeeeel?"

Ciel looked away. "Hmph."

Harrison turned to Lizzie. "He agrees~"

Lizzie hopped up in excitement. "Yay! Help me prepare, Harrison."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Wait, no-"

Elizabeth and Harrison had already run out of the room, anxious to scheme their terrible plan.

**Yeah…Lizzie's big appearance. XD**

Ciel sighed, leaning his head against his desk. How would he get out of this one?

"You sigh too much for your young age."

Ciel shot up from his desk, twirling around to see a smiling Harrison. "H-how'd you get there?"

Harrison tilted his head. "From thin air, little earl."

Ciel sniffed. "What do you mean, I sigh too much?"

Harrison smirked. "Exactly that. Little earl, you have too many troubles on your head…I once did too."

Harrison leaned down. "Just let it all go." The demon's breath brushed against Ciel's ear.

The earl shivered. "Shut up."

Harrison chuckled. "Let Lizzie have her dance party, little earl."

Ciel turned his head away. "No."

"Why not?"

I, I can't…"

Harrison blinked, eyes searching. Then he smiled. His smile soon widened to a grin.

"You can't dance, little earl?"

Ciel blushed, red spreading across his cheeks. "I-it's not needed!"

Harrison guffawed, laughing uncontrollably. "T-the little earl can't dance!"

"I don't need to know how!"

Harrison shook his head. "Don't worry, little earl. I'm sure _many_ young noblemen can't do such a simple thing as _dancing_. After all, it's not needed in _any_ event…"

The butler's voice was coated with honeyed sarcasm. Ciel scowled, irritated.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?"

Harrison cocked his head. "Are you insinuating that I'm a nobleman, little earl?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No! I'm only asking."

"Don't worry. It's not hard to learn…"

Harrison reached toward Ciel pulling him close. "And you're a little _genius_, hmm?

**Harry's bringing up Wizarding past! Can you find the clues?**

Ciel descended the velvet stairs, dressed in his new 'cute' clothes. A deep-blue jacket with a large bow at the neck. Typical for Lizzie's style.

Ciel's shoes clicked against the floor. He reached out a hand to Lady Elizabeth. "May I have this dance?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**AN: Hello my darling dearies! Can I please ask for more reviews? Just a simple, "I like it" is enough…or an, "I hate it…" ANYWAY! Urgh…braces are soooo annoying….Every single food gets STUCK in them! I'm eating apples…not fun.**

**Review Responses:**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoy each chapter! ^-^**

**God of All: I'm glad that the previous chapter was liked! Here's your update!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: ...Ding ding ding! We have a winner! ^-^ Good job!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Women and girls shall rule all! And thanks. As for school…I just finished the State Assesments. They're a bunch of easy tests that bore the hell out of everyone cuz they're so damn easy and they have you do like 10 problems in one hour! Most people finish in the first like 5 minutes…and I can't even sleep because my test instructor's so damn strict and Yeahh…I'm ranting aren't I? XD**

**ENJOY! OR NOT! TOO BAD IF YA DON'T! WAHAHAHA.**

Ciel reached his hand out to Elizabeth, ring glinting in the ray of sunlight streaming through the windows. "May I have this dance?"

The blond girl's eyes widened slightly before she beamed a blindingly bright smile. "Oh, you're so _cute_ Ciel!"

The girl twirled around him, inspecting all sides of the outfit. "The hat's perfect! And ohhhh, the bow's adorable! It fits perfectly!"

Elizabeth reached for Ciel's hand, inspecting his ring. She then frowned. "But this boring ring…It ruins the whole outfit!"

She snatched the ring off Ciel's outstretched hand, pouting petulantly. Ciel gave his fiancé a cold glare.

"Give me back the ring, Elizabeth. "

Lizzie crossed her arms, clutching onto the ring. "No! Why aren't you wearing the _cute_ ring I bought for you? Why this disgusting one?"

The young earl's glare deepened. "Give me the DAMN RING!"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with angry tears. "I hate this ring!"

The girl threw the ring to the floor with all her strength, red sleeves billowing. Ciel's eyes widened with surprised anger.

"You…insolent brat!" he growled deeply.

The earl raised an arm, reeling back to strike his crying fiancé. Harrison stepped up and caught Ciel's arm. He frowned disapprovingly at the earl.

"Now, now little earl. You made a lady cry."

The butler stepped in front of his furious young earl, gazing softly at Lizzie. He reached out toward the sobbing girl.

"Oh, dry your tears, Lizzie. We didn't decorate this room for you to cry did we?"

Harrison smirked, leaning forward. He whispered into the girl's ear. "The little earl doesn't know how to dance. Lead him, Lady."

Elizabeth straightened up, looking into Harrison's eyes. "Why was he so upset over one ring, though?"

Harrison grinned. "Little earl loves his treasures! And that ring is a very old Phantomhive treasure."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ciel! Maybe I can fix it…?"

The horrified girl turned to her fiancé, who had been staring at the shards of shining sapphire. He brushed his bare hand against the sparkling jewel. He carefully scooped up the remains of his ring, standing up.

Elizabeth called out to her suddenly quiet fiancé. "Ciel?"

Ciel walked toward an open window, his shadow standing out against the bright sun. He raised the hand that held the ring's shards, spreading it out the window. Ciel spread his fingers, allowing the shards to be blown away by the wind. He turned to his surprised fiancé.

"It doesn't matter."

Lizzie clasped her hands under her chin in worry. "What?"

"I'm the earl of Phantomhive. Ring or no ring."

Ciel slammed the end of his staff on the wood floor, eyes developing a determined and powerful expression.

Harrison smirked. This was the little earl he had made a contract with. Forever stubborn. Eternally power-hungry.

**EHEHEHE Ciel's stubborn. And greedy…and…yeaaah.**

Harrison stepped forward, set on changing the tense mood between his little earl and his fiancé.

"Come on, now that the boring stuff's been taken care of, why don't we start the dance?"

Harrison clapped his hands together. As if on cue, Finny, Bard, Grell, and Mei-rin exploded into the room with a series of loud crashes and screeches. Apart from the horrible noise, however, the servants' appearances were even worse.

Finny had a gothic-loli style maid's outfit, topped off with black kitten ears. He had a silver bell that he was jangling uncontrollably. Grell was dressed up as a bride, with a long white gown and white flowers and a veil in his hair. He was dragging a bow across his violin that produced a series of unharmonious squeaks. Mei-rin had escaped the horrible fate once again and had only a harmonica that she was blowing vertically.

The worst of the servants by far was Bard. The former soldier sported bushy red tresses with a horridly pink school uniform. His trademark cigarette seemed out of place in the horrendous outfit. He was swinging a triangle around and around, barely missing the other servants with his shiny weapon.

Ciel stared at his servants in horror and slight amusement. "What are you doing?"

Bard grinned, holding up his triangle. "We're your orchestra!"

Finny smiled. "I actually don't mind this costume…it looks kind of like Mei-rin's!"

Lizzie giggled, recovered from her crying. "They're so cute, right, Ciel?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly say cute…but feminine, yes."

"Ohohoho." Tanaka rolled into the room, wearing a kimono and a tiara. "Ohohohoho."

Harrison blinked. "Kimono…he always did like green tea."

Lizzie smiled, curtseying to Ciel. "Let's dance, my lord!"

**Ohohohohoho. Tanaka. You never get old.**

…**even though you already are…**

Lizzie giggled, twirling with Ciel as the servants screeched and rendered the two deaf. Ciel gave a small smile and spun his fiancé. Harrison grinned. How nice to see his little earl carefree and childish for a change. Much more amusing than his boring, cold earl.

That night, Ciel sat in his bed, waiting for Harrison to come by. The butler had hinted at his visit after Elizabeth had left with a cheerful farewell.

"I have a gem for you, little earl." A haunting smile.

The door to Ciel's bedroom creaked open. The earl whipped his head around, seeing a large shadow at his bedroom door. Too tall to be Harrison. Too _calm _to be Harrison. Ciel's mouth opened as he prepared to scream. A large, gloved hand clamped over the boy's mouth.

"You have a delicious soul, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel fell unconscious and was whisked away by a red-eyed man in black.

Harrison entered the room. He noticed the wide open window rustling his shaggy, black hair. "Did someone visit? Seems interesting…a competitor!"

** AN: Oooh…Who may the new character be? Got any guesses? Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**AN: Hello there! Ciel's been kidnapped! YAY! The demon was in fact, what we call Sebastian.**

**Review Responses (OMG I GOT NINE THANK YOU PEOPLE)"**

**Geetac: Ooh! Not a regular reviewer! Treat for you! Thank you!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: You're back! Yay! Don't worry. I love reviews, but if you can't review, that's fine too.**

**Rose: Sebby and Harrison are both beautiful specimens…ehehehe…My little sister's like that too. She keeps telling me to stop. And I'm like what? And she gets all annoyed…and then my mom gets annoyed…ehehe XD**

**I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE: TT^TT I'm often happy…wahhhhh**

**DTDY: Sebby has arrived! XD Yay! The dance was fun to write ^-^**

**Alexma: Sebastian it is! Yay! Glad you liked~**

**xDarklightx: My k key is still sticky…ahhhhh… I love all you peeps**

**Ryu Pendragon: Ooh! New reviewer! Hot choco for you! Sebby vs Harrison will be next chapter…sorry :P**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Glad I was up to your expectations! Claude is still with Alois, waiting for their entrance…School is worse than feminine outfits….:( Speaking of feminine outfits, my mom is taking me dress shopping on Sunday… Whatever shall I do?!**

**ON with my REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

Ciel woke in a dark cell; the only light a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was bound in heavy chains pounded into the dirt floor of the cell.

"Hello." A deep voice echoed through the small cell. Ciel's head snapped up.

"Who's there?"

The earl could barely make out the human-shape. The figure stepped out into the dim light, revealing a tall man with a close-lipped smile. Ciel tensed. The 'man's' eyes glinted and had a similar presence to that of Harrison's.

"Hello there, Earl Phantomhive. I welcome you to the Rosier Mansion."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Rosier. Typical for the thorns of the roses to prick him.

The strange man continued on. "My master would like to meet with you."

He walked toward Ciel, shoes clicking. He bent down, sharply unlocking the heavy chains until the earl was only in heavy handcuffs.

"Follow me, please."

The-what Ciel assumed-butler, lead the hostage lord out of the cell and down a long passageway lined with torches. He continued to make conversation as if the two were at teatime.

"I do apologize for the less than welcoming conditions. Alas, potentially troublesome guests must be restrained." The butler looked sideways at his young companion with narrowed eyes. "Don't you agree, earl?"

Ciel gave the man a curt nod. "Quite so."

The butler gave another close-lipped smile. "So very cold, Ciel Phantomhive."

The butler stopped at a large oak door. He rapped the lion's head sharply. A voice from inside answered.

"Come in, Xavier."

The newly introduced Xavier pushed open the large door, blinding Ciel with the sudden brightness of the warm fire and bright chandeliers.

Ciel walked into the room, head held high. He maintained a dignified posture despite his disarray.

The Baron of Rosier turned toward the doorway. "Earl."

"Baron." Ciel replied in kind. He calmly strode to an armchair by the fire and leaned leisurely into it, carelessly sprawling.

Jonathan Rosier nodded to Xavier. "Bring my guest and me some tea."

The odd butler bowed, retreating out of the large study. Rosier turned to Ciel.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive. Good of you to join me this fine night."

Ciel yawned. "I didn't have much a choice. Mind telling me why you brought me here in such an unreasonable manner?"

The man smirked. "No trouble at all, my dear earl. You see, the Phantomhives have been a great disturbance to the thriving of the Rosier household. So why not eliminate the last Phantomhive while he's young?"

Ciel nodded, calmly agreeing to Jonathan Rosier's thinly veiled declaration of murder. "I suppose I understand your reasoning. However, have you ever thought that maybe, the young Phantomhive may retaliate?"

Rosier laughed. "And what can a little boy do?"

Ciel sneered. "Many things. You said so yourself. I, a little boy has bothered the oh _so_ great family of Rosier…I, a little boy has raised the most prosperous company for children…and I, a little boy shall kill you."

Ciel's hand slipped out of the handcuffs. He ripped off his pain eyepatch, revealing the Faustian Contract. It glowed supernaturally.

"Harrison! Come to me! This is an order!"

The high window blew open, and with a shimmer of the night sky, a demon blurred into sight. A butler appeared behind Ciel, releasing him from the other handcuff.

For a split second, the demon seemed undefeatable and lethal, until a pout appeared on his face.

Harrison frowned childishly at Ciel. "You have the worst timing! I was cutting my nails!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "I was kidnapped, and you were cutting your _nails_?"

Harrison sniffed. "I-I was waiting for you call! And getting my weapons ready! Yeah…that's what I was doing…"

Jonathan Rosier smiled. "You have a demon as well, boy? Very well. Evens the playing field a bit."

The Baron tugged off his frilled scarf, discarding it to the wooden floor. A deep purple mark shone against the man's skin. "Xavier!"

The door creaked open, revealing the strange butler. "You called, master?"

Ciel smirked. "Well. Seems this battle shall be interesting, hmm, Harrison?"

Harrison grinned, pulling out his nail clippers. He flipped out the blades. "Ooh, I've missed you, Asmodeous!"

Xavier's eyes widened in horror. "Lucifer!"

Harrison laughed an unearthly cackle, the voices of Hell seeming to echo through his laugh.

**AN: Eh…didn't really like the ending there…ah well…please review! I always try to post every day! Am I doing good so far? I've missed one or two days…BTW Lucifer and Asmodeous are just demon names. I thought they'd add some sugar and spice. If you don't like, tell me in the comments and next chapter, they'll be back to their other names.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**AN: Hello! How are you? I'm ignoring all my stupid homework…eh…um…yeaaaah.**

**OMG I GOT 90 FOLLOWERS CELEBRATE YA'LL!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Slythernize: Hello, new reviewer! Here's a gummie bear! You like the interesting? This is going to follow canon, but I'll be adding my own little spices every once in a while!**

**DTDY: Thank you! I love the name Lucifer…gonna name my son that…Luci for short…YAY!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: :3 Writing cliffies are fun. Reading them aren't. This chapter doesn't end with a cliffie though!**

**Pineapple King: All hail the pineapples! Thank you! **

**Midnightshadow35: O-O What was funny? EH? Confuzzled….**

**xDarklightx: Glad you enjoy! I update often…cuz I love ya'll! And cuz I got no actual life…ehehe**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Fecal matter…ehehehe POOP**

**Rose: Rosier…rosier…rose….ehehe…^-^ You can just call Lucifer Luci and Xavier Xavi-chan I guess… My sister went to the dentist today and she has 10 cavities…OMG…I didn't know that was possible…poor little sister…TT^TT**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I thought the ending last chapter was a little…cliché….I read your review for like 10 minutes over and over again just laughing…is that normal?**

**ON WITH MY REAAAAAALLLYYYYY SHORT CHAPTER! (I Feel like the ANs and Review Responses are longer than the stories….)**

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You? The Emperor of Hell?"

'Lucifer' grinned, craning his head to gaze at his 'little earl'. "Yes. You can't believe, little earl? I'm Emperor Luci, Ruler of Hell!"

Ciel smirked. "The sophisticated name doesn't fit you."

Luci pouted. "Hey! I can be _sophisticated_ too!"

Xavier interrupted the banter. "Why are you in the Human realm, Lucifer?"

Luci leaned down, tilting Ciel's chin toward him. He smiled. "I found a soul dipped in misery and despair…and fiery with a need for vengeance."

The demon turned to Xavier, still grasping Ciel's chin. "He'll taste simply exquisite when it's time, don't you think?

Ciel sniffed. "Let me out of your filthy hands, Harrison."

Luci frowned. "I know my nails aren't at their best, but they're not filthy are they?"

The Emperor of Hell inspected his nails insecurely. "Eek! Dust! There's dust under them!"

Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Nails?"

The demon in question looked up, eyes bright. "Yeah! There's this wonderful invention, nail clippers, and they keep your nails pearly and shining! They even have a built in blade!"

He held up the silver nail clippers in his hand. "These are a bit old…but they still haven't lost their beauty!"

The Baron of Rosier glared at Lucifer, irritated. "_Crucio!_"

The demon twirled under the spell, throwing one of his nail clippers in his spin. The blade whistled past Rosier, light grazing the tip of his ear, and struck the wall behind the wizard.

Lucifer straightened from his bent position, striding up to meet Rosier's eyes. He crooned, narrowing his emerald eyes. "Aww, this little rose has thorns, hmm?"

The demon scowled. "What if I crush those thorns? Or, better yet, cut the roots…and kill."

Rosier opened his mouth, crying out in fear. "Xavier! Get rid of that madman!"

Xavier had been calmly standing at the door with the tea tray. He set down the tea tray on a nearby table and bowed to Rosier. "Certainly, my lord."

And thus, the battle began.

**BOO! Scared ya? Bet I did~**

The former angel leapt at Lucifer, throwing knives straight at his enemy. The Ruler of Hell lived up to his name and ducked underneath the silverware, twisting his arm to slash along Xavier's back. The butler of Rosier twisted sharply, resulting in the blade to only cut the butler suit.

"Ooh! You got better, Xavi-chan! Let's dance!" Luci spread his fingers to reveal he had multiplied his weapons, with three shining nail clippers in each hand.

He disappeared with a crack. Xavier glanced around eyes urgent. The insane wizard-turned demon appeared behind Xavier and slashed with his six blades, drawing blood.

The bleeding demon turned, only to find Lucifer halfway across the room, licking his bloody blades. Xavier would then dash across the room, aiming silverware. The process repeated itself dozens of times. The previously confident Rosier turned to Ciel, who was calmly sipping tea and watching Lucifer and Xavier clash through bored eyes.

"What _is_ that butler of yours?"

Ciel glanced at Rosier through thick eyelashes. He yawned. "Harrison's just a butler. He's one insane, crazy, demonic butler."

**Back to the battle…or beating…yeah…**

Xavier was panting and bloody. Unfortunately, Luci hadn't escaped unharmed either.

The demon butler sported several bloody cuts from carefully aimed silverware as well as an injured arm from when Xavier had turned quickly enough to catch Lucifer with a knife before he had apparated away.

However, Xavier had clearly been intensely beaten. His uniform was torn and blood-soaked, and numerous cuts shone on the pale skin underneath. A large red cut tore across the butler's face.

Xavier ran toward his master. "We can't win this."

The butler grabbed Rosier and leapt up; landing on the edge of the open window Lucifer had entered through.

"Goodbye, Lucifer." Xavier fell through the open window. "May we fight again."

Ciel stared up at the open window. A cold wintry breeze blew in. He turned to Luci.

"Harrison."

The Ruler of Hell glanced at Ciel with a grin. "My pretty face will heal."

Ciel scowled. "No. Why was that other demon was scared of you?"

Luci blinked. "Scared? No, Asmodoeus is just cautious. "

He began walking toward the door. He turned his head toward Ciel. "After all, I'm one insane, crazy, demonic butler, and also the Emperor of Hell."

**Sebby, or would it be Xavi-chan put up a fight against Luci! …I like the name Luci…Anyway…Yeah…**

Harrison set Ciel on his bed. He turned toward the door. "Sweet dreams."

"Stay."

The butler turned, puzzled. "Hmm?"

"Stay until I fall asleep."

Harrison slid into the bedside chair. "Oh? Is the little earl scared?"

Ciel sniffed. "I have seen much tonight."

Harrison sighed, leaning into the chair. "True."

Silence followed. Harrison could hear the wind rustling the trees outside and felt a melancholic feeling. Ciel broke the brief silence.

"Shall I call you Lucifer now?"

Harrison sat up, surprised. He blinked, eyes softening. "No. Harrison, suits me."

The earl fell silent. Soon Harrison could hear smooth, steady breathing. Harrison leaned over the young earl. His face almost looked child-like in his sleep. An odd protective feeling Harrison hadn't felt for thousands of years bubbled in the demon's chest.

Harrison bent and planted a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead. "Love is a wonderful thing, little earl."

Harrison walked softly toward the door. He craned his head to look back at his little earl, the navy-blue hair splayed across his pillow. "Learn to love."

The door swung shut. Ciel rolled onto his back, eyes wide.

"Learn to love…" He whispered. What _was_ his butler?

**AN: Aww….I loved that ending…CUTE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! You can gimme suggestions, compliment me, or flame me….but if you flame, please refrain from doing so around Harrison, he'll become a pyromaniac as well and a homicidal, nailomaniac demon is enough for Ciel to handle…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**AN: Hi. Eh…I missed Saturday…and Sunday…but I've got excuses! You see, on Saturday, I have a writing class at 9-11:30 and at 2 I have a piano class to 4:30 and at 5, I have a dancing class from 5-7 and then from 7:30 to 9:30 I have another class…Eh…Imma busy…Probably never gonna update on Saturdays…DX On Sunday I had to go dress shopping. With my **_**dad**_**. Yeah. Took HOURS. Anyways…SORRY! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**xDarklightx: Thanks for letting me know! Honestly, I got all that from Wikipedia, so I had no idea what I was doing. If you go back and check, you'll see that I changed that line.**

**Rose: When I asked my little sister what she would do about her cavities if she could do anything she said, "I send 'em on trip 'n never let 'em come back. Trip to Cal'forna!"-_- Direct quote. Isn't she adorable? Good luck with your wisdom teeth!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Nailomiaaaac! Should be in the dictionary. :3 Glad you like my chapters so far! I'm a weirdo and I know it, know it, know it! Wierdos unite!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Thank you~! I'm not sure if this ending's gonna be a cliffy…**

**Roses Wrath: New reviewer! Easter Egg for you! Thank you! :3 **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Eh…I kinda like Xavi-chan. :3 I was actually thinking of making him a girl, just for laughs…Eh? Rosier? Er…yeah never gave it much thought…should I make a chapter where I tell you why?**

**On with my story! …it's super short…just barely three full pages…**

Sunlight streamed through the drawn curtains of Ciel's study. He groaned, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyelids. Harrison's words had kept the young earl restless and with thoughts racing through his head for hours as he lay in bed.

_'Learn to love'_ Ciel's closed eyes opened blearily as his butler's words echoed in his head.

Was Harrison _really_ a demon? What kind of demon would speak about something as _human_ as love? Ciel shook his head. The butler had kept him awake during the night and annoyed during the day. Ciel's study was his one haven from Harrison. The insanity wouldn't bother the earl from his work.

Ciel gazed sleepily at the document under his propped up elbows. He scanned the first line.

'To sign this legal document is to agree to invest in the sure to be prosperous project of the Cohen Family…'

Ciel yawned, leaning back in his seat. Denied. What kind of fool did those idiots take him for? The Cohens had attempted many 'sure to be prosperous' projects, all of which had failed miserably.

Ciel glanced at his towering pile of damned paperwork. The earl sighed, carelessly taking a paper from the top of the pile. He gazed at the paper, eyes slowly drooping after every word.

As the sleep-deprived boy drifted off, his butler's voice resounded once more. "Learn to love."

Ciel shot upright, eyes wide. He scowled. He had to get to the bottom of Harrison's identity, his secret. As Ciel stood, will focused, he bumped the heap of papers. The pile toppled, leaving papers strewn across the velvet carpet. Ciel sweatdropped.

He sighed, dropping to the floor. He collected the papers slowly. To think that the Earl of Phantomhive would be degraded to this. His butler was too annoying, and all of his servants irritating and incompetent. Ciel slapped the papers on his desk. He wiped his forehead.

"I'll find out your secret, Harrison." Ciel spoke aloud.

"Hmm? Secret?"

Ciel swiveled, eyes focusing on his butler, who was leaning against the earl's seat.

"How long have you been there?"

Harrison tapped his chin, as if deep in thought. "Hmm…long enough to see you fall asleep and clumsily drop those papers."

Ciel sighed, sliding back into his chair. He looked up into the butler's emerald eyes. They sparkled in amusement.

"I have a question for you."

**Yayy! Gonna find out about Harrison! Or will we?**

Harrison cocked his head. "Oh? What may that question be?"

Ciel leaned his head in one hand. "Tell me. How did you become the way you are now? Last night, what did you mean by, 'Learn to love'?"

The butler recoiled, surprised. "Eh?"

Ciel smirked. "I thought you said I was predictable, Harrison."

Harrison pouted. "Humph. Well, if you must know, when you summoned me, I took a butler form."

The earl rolled his eyes, irritated by Harrison's avoidance of the question. "Broader. How did you become a nailomanic. Homicidal. Insane. A demon. Emperor of Hell."

Harrison pressed his lips together, eyebrow furrowed. Ciel stared, eyes bearing into the butler. Harrison's eyes flitted around the room.

"That's an order, Harrison."

Harrison's green eyes met determined blue. He sighed. "I suppose…you would have found out sooner or later…"

The demon smiled hauntingly at the earl. "Are you sure you want to hear my story? It'll leave you with nightmares for weeks to come…"

Ciel held his head high. "It is my right as master to know my butler's story."

Harrison smirked. "Well said…but not today."

Ciel glared. "Tell me."

"You'll uncover my secret when the time has come."

Harrison grinned. "For now, I'll just be your demonic, insane, nailomaniac of a butler."

The butler twirled out of the door. He peeked his head past the door frame to peer at his irritated 'little earl'.

He smiled. "I'll give you a hint, little earl. First I was the Savior, then the Weapon. Somehow, I became the Criminal. The Master of Death."

Harrison's emeralds flared with blood-red anger. "Fate is a bitch. Magic is a meddling fool. Think I'm going to _bend_ to their will? No! I'll defy!"

The butler laughed maniacally. "And now I'm a butler! See how destiny works? Ha! Savior? Boy-Who-Freaking- Couldn't-Die? Try Insane Homicidal Maniac! Or maybe, maybe, Fate would be such a _dear_ and get out of my freaking LIFE!"

Ciel stared, eyes shocked and calculating as his butler ranted. Savior? Master of _Death_? What was his butler talking about?

Ciel turned his eyes back to the doorway, where Harrison had broken down into hysterical laughs. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the demon disappeared. Ciel lay his head down, ignoring his documents. After all, who could focus on documents after _that_ kind of speech?

** AN: Sorry, not really my best chapter…kind of just wrote it on the spot. Literally no planning. Ha. Read and Review Please! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS EVEN IF I SOMETIMES NEGLECT YA'LL!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**AN: Hello there! I'm updating! Yay! I made peanut butter cookies. Yumsies. I'll give some to my first reviewer this chapter!**

**Review Responses: **

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Aww…you're like a kitty…Last night, I spent two hours watching funny cat videos…What is my life?**

**HungerAnimes21: Thank you!**

**Rose: My lil' sis is honestly the most cute and annoying thing ever. She was reading this as I wrote it and read 'maniac' and man-ey-ack. And I as like '…no.'**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for catching that! I honestly don't pay attention to things like that…You can be my personal beta! …If you wanna…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Foxie! Oh thanks for all the reviews! I really do just sit in front of my computer ALL THE TIME refreshing the page every five seconds just in case I got another review…Am I obsessed? **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yeah! We should totally make a club called Weirdos Unite…does anyone know how? Cuz I don't…**

**Mashkai30: New reviewer! Banana for you! Thank you for reading! ^-^**

**On with the story!**

The air in a corner of a downtown London street began to shimmer, rippling magically. A man in a butler uniform soon formed, stepping out of the ripples. He stepped out of the shadowy corner; his sleeves held up to his chest as silent chuckles wracked his body.

Harrison staggered along, either not seeing or choosing to ignore the odd stares and glaring mothers. The demon was in an almost drunken stupor. A man cautiously approached him as he stumbled left and right.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

Harrison blinked, emerald eyes regaining their light. He restrained his hysterical laughter. "Yes?"

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but have you had liquor or any alcohol in the past few hours?"

Harrison tilted his head, seeming genuinely puzzled. "No. Are you alright, officer? Do you have a fever?"

The man spoke through gritted teeth. "No, I'm fine." He replied stiffly. The man retreated, blending into the blurry mob.

Harrison sighed, head tipped back. He stood, squinted eyes gazing at the hazy gray sky. What had he been thinking? Harrison pulled back his head. Right. He hadn't been thinking when he told the little earl.

The butler pounded himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Harrison stopped in his tracks, finding himself in front of the Undertaker's coffin shop. Harrison laughed at the irony. Here he was, regretting being involved with Death, and his feet had somehow led him to a Death God. Harrison shook his head, pushing open the door with an eerie creak.

The demon walked into the dark and cramped room. Coffins lay piled and lined against the wall, both large and small. One dark red coffin shifted, the door pushed slightly open. A sleeved hand peeked out of the slight opening, pushing it open. A silver-haired maniac smiled.

"Oh, hello, Harrison! How may I help you? Would you like to schedule a funeral? Who's dying? May I have the body?"

He stepped out of the coffin, circling the butler. "I think green would suit you. A deep, vibrant green…"

Harrison laughed. "I don't believe I know anyone who shall be dying anytime soon."

His laughing soon ceased. The demon dropped onto a stack of coffins with a thump. "I'm a fool. A complete utter fool with filthy nails."

The Undertaker frowned, bringing his sleeves together. "Oh? What idiotic thing did you do?"

He sat on the dusty floor, hands wrapped round his knees. He looked up at the depressed demon. "Go on! I've got all day, surrounded by these morbidly beautiful caskets!"

Harrison glanced wearily at the Undertaker. His eyes became shone tearily with joy. "You're such a great friend, Undertaker!"

**Eh? Undertaker? GOOD FRIEND? You crazy, Harrison. Well, that's not news…**

Harrison leaned forward in his coffin-seat. The Undertaker stared up at the butler, rapt with attention.

"I told the little earl."

The death god blinked. "Eh?"

"Master of Death. My wizarding life." Harrison breathed deeply. "How could I have allowed this to happen?"

The Undertaker was silent. Harrison dropped his head into his hands, continuing on.

"I told him to learn to love! I'm a freaking hypocrite!"

The demon looked up at the Undertaker, revealing his face to be flushed and wet with sweat and tears.

"Learn to love? I'm _afraid_ to love! I'm _afraid_ to trust. _Afraid _to be betrayed. After all, who can blame me? The Wizarding World. Heaven. That so called _God_. They all betrayed me."

Harrison took a shaky breath, mouth contorting into a wry smile. "Hell, _Ginny_, the little bitch, stabbed me in the back. Who am _I_ to preach love? Ha! Hatred, falsity, lies is all I know. All I'll ever know."

The demon's insane green eyes met the Undertaker's. "I can't love. I'm a demon. I'm a weapon. I don't love. Love is a foreign emotion to me. Don't you ever feel that way, Undertaker? Death God?"

**AN: Ehh…Yeah. LOL super short chapter. Just couldn't think of anything to write…LOOOOOOVE….TT^TT Forever alonesies…Read and review! Thanx! **

**For flamers *Please refrain from doing so. My cookies are burnt enough already.***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**AN: I always write the ANs after the actual story O_O Does anyone else do that? Hey guess what? I hit 100 followers! Yay! And 100 reviews! Whoo hoo! Shout out to lilxrose as my 100****th**** follower! Love ya!**

**Review Responses:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Last chapter was quite emotional. I had a tissue box while I was writing it. TT^TT :3 Kitty~~~~**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! Are you serious? No like seriously…siriusly…Ahaha…get it? No? Okay…**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thank you! WUB. WUBBY WUB WUB. I'll start writing it tomorrow! XD It'll be up in a couple of days.**

**Rose: Undertaker love forever! And I searched up Rapture, and I got a bunch of definitions. And a weird zombie picture…brr**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Undertaker fangirls. Support group? For what? Weirdos? O_O**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Undertakerrrr~~~ How many people loooooove Undertaker? Like a billion!**

**On With My Chapter!**

The demon's insane green eyes met the Undertaker's. "I can't love. I'm a demon. I'm a weapon. I don't love. Love is a foreign emotion to me. Don't you ever feel that way, Undertaker? Death God?"

The Undertaker stared up at Harrison, silver bangs falling back. Empathetic lime green eyes peeked out from behind the gray strands. "Harrison. Love isn't lost until one's soul is taken."

The Undertaker swept his hair away from his eyes, his rarely exposed eyes gazing softly at the demon. "You're no hypocrite. You've never felt love. Perhaps you want your victim, the young earl, to avoid that fate before it's too late for him."

The butler's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The Undertaker lowered his head, hair falling back into place. "Love is a warm, fuzzy feeling. No one should be deprived of it."

The former death god's lips pulled into a smile. "Don't worry. I'll have a warm, fuzzy, bright pink coffin ready for the young earl when he becomes soulless."

The Undertaker looked up, hair somehow defying gravity and staying in place. "But now, don't you think you should get back to your master? After all, you're a demonic, insane, crazy butler above all."

**Ahh…love. LOVE. LOVE. Love. Who's alone like me?**

Harrison appeared with a soft snap in the little earl's bedroom. He cautiously walked to Ciel's bed, the moonlight falling in rays on his sheets.

"You're back."

Harrison leaped back, the floor creaking noisily. Ciel rose from his covers. "I expect you will _not_ disappear in a rage again." He sniffed arrogantly," It does not befit the Phantomhive butler."

Harrison grinned. "Of course, little earl."

Ciel scowled. "No, seriously, don't go away and leave me with these idiots. Mei-rin broke the _silverware_. How is that even possible?"

Harrison smiled, gazing affectionately at Ciel. "I bet that was fun."

**Ahhh…affectionately? Don't worry, I won't make it Romancey. XD**

Ciel's eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering. He reached out for his eyepatch drowsily.

"Owww…" A moan of pain sounded from below Ciel's elbow.

Ciel leaped up, glaring at his butler who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"W-why are you in my bed?"

"Eh?" Harrison glanced around woozily. "Yawwn…Oh, yeah. I'm in your bed…"

The demon slumped, head falling back onto a pillow. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Get up."

"Hmm? Why?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "I have matters to attend to."

Harrison rolled over, then rested his chin in his cupped hands. "Oh yes! We're visiting the townhouse today."

"What? Why?"

Harrison pressed his fingers together. "I remembered I left my obsidian engraved nail clippers there…"

Ciel slapped his palm to his forehead. "Why do _I_ have to come?"

Harrison laughed, springing up from the bed in sudden energy. "Nonsense, nonsense! Where the butler goes, the master must follow!"

Ciel sighed. "I could've sworn it was the other way around…"

**Harrison's happy again! Yay!**

Harrison pranced into the townhouse, racing up the stairs. "Yay! Let's go find those nail clippers!"

The butler flung open a door. He stared at the mess inside. A woman all in red and a Chinese man in traditional clothes stood inside rummaging through the china.

The woman adjusted her hat in annoyance. "Where do they keep the tea in this house?"

The Chinese man bent down. "Where indeed…Ooh! I found nail clippers!"

Harrison dashed into the room, swiping past the man. He stroked the nail clippers. "Don't worry, Daddy's got you…"

"W-what? Why are you here, Madam Red? Lau?" Ciel stood at the door, staring at the broken china and items in disarray.

Lau turned toward the door. "Hmm? We can't just visit?"

Madam Red smiled. "Since you've come, I suppose the Queen's Watchdog is on the move, correct?"

***Violin music plays* for those who are idiots, we've entered the Jack the Ripper Arc!**

Ciel sipped his tea, expression serious. Harrison stood behind him, smiling and crooning at his nail clippers.

"Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. This murder, was no ordinary murder…it was unnatural and vicious."

Ciel's eyes met Harrison's meaningfully. "Almost _demonic_."

The earl raised the tea cup to his mouth. "Detectives and Scotland Yard are calling the murderer Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper, hmm?" Lau repeated.

Ciel sipped his tea. "I was planning to hurry to London tomorrow, in case they gather more information, but now that I'm here, I intend to get to the bottom of this, Jack the Ripper persona."

Lau set his tea down with a clatter. He smirked. "How about you visit the crime scene?"

Harrison leaned down, stroking Ciel's cheek. "Or are you too, _afraid_?"

Ciel spoke, unflinching. "What do you mean?"

Lau stood. "The darkness and evil aura that pollutes the area is thick. It will certainly call out the evil in all people."

Harrison placed his other hand on Ciel's cheek. He leaned down, lips brushing the earl's ear. "You could become engulfed by madness. Demonic. _Like me._"

Ciel smirked. "I came to avenge the deaths. Such a statement is unnecessary."

Lau smiled. "Good. How _courageous_, Earl Phantomhive."

**AN: Hii! I love Lau. He's such a funny character. :3 Anyway, read and review please! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames…ah well…you can I guess…Thank you!**

**PS: Just a little thing I'm curious about. How old do you think I am? My friend told me I wrote like an insane old person. TT^TT**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**AN: Hello my dearies! I'm not gonna **_**tell**_** you my real age, that'd be weird! Anyway…I got so much homework. Three packets and one essay. All due tomorrow. *_* I'm dead. SOOOO….**

**Review Responses!**

**xDarklightx: Cool! I have no idea what my major's gonna be…My brother's gonna go to college this year for Mechanical Engineering. **

**ChaoticallyAwkward: I'm not alone~:3 you are VERY close with my age, but not quite…**

**DTDY: You're back! YAY! And you're a couple years off, but good job! …O_O You went…outside…*Shudders* I didn't know anyone **_**did**_** that anymore!**

**Rose: …that's creepy. REAL creepy. I'm a bit younger than your guess, but good guess anyway! Lau…I want to be related to him~**

**Rose (again): Agoraphobia…wait…google search…:3 I think everyone is agoraphobic at times. I feel really nervous in movie theaters and large stores at the mall…Cheer up and laugh! Laughs are beautiful! **

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Weirdness is wonderfulness. Support group…:3 Yes. I agree. 100%. ****哦 同意****. As for my age: Ding ding ding! Correct! But I think that might classify as cheating…**

**ON WITH THE STORY THAT'S SUPER SHORT!**

Ciel approached the man barring the murder scene, cutting through the horde of bustling commoners. He scanned the man through cold eyes.

Scruffy, not particularly short nor tall, average looks…Ciel scoffed. What a boring human. The man turned to Ciel.

He smiled. "What's the matter? This murder scene is no place for good little boys to play. Hurry along home to your parents now."

He turned back to his papers. Ciel sniffed. Horrible manners too.

"Where is the victim's corpse?"

The man stared at the earl, uncomprehensive for a moment. "Corpse?!"

Ciel gazed at the man, unblinking. Harrison cut in, leaning over his little earl's shoulder. He smiled sympathetically at the gaping man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure the little earl wasn't aware of your hearing disorder. The little earl asked for the corpse. Understand?"

Harrison spoke loudly and slowly, as if adressing a young child. The man scowled at the butler, irritated. "I have no hearing dis-"

"Aberlain!" A grouchy man with a rough beard stormed over. "What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel smiled. "I came to clean up after the horrid mess a couple stray hounds made. " The earl held up a letter stamped with the seal of the Queen, "Sir Arthur Randall."

"Humph." Randall glared at the young earl. Ciel plucked a couple documents from Aberlain's hand.

The earl scanned them. "Hmm…no solid leads…"

Harrison smiled. "After all, what can one expect from a couple blind and deaf hounds?"

Randall snatched the documents from Ciel's gloved hand. "Scotland Yard is investigating this incident. Don't stick your _nose_ where it doesn't belong."

Ciel smirked. "Sure. Let's go, Harrison."

The earl turned, walking away to join the odd group of a woman in red, a timid butler, and a perpetually squinting Chinese man. Harrison paused, turning to grin at Aberlain.

"Goodbye, my little deaf _mutt_." The butler spun on his heel, hurrying to catch up with his earl.

Aberlain finally seemed to have managed to regain his voice. "What the-?"

The other man scowled. "That earl and his butler are a strange bunch. A strange bunch indeed."

**On to the Undertaker's! Woosh! *Flies away with super hero cape***

Madam Red sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time. What are you going to do now?"

"Asking _him_ would be the best option."

Lau gasped and froze in his tracks. "Y-you can't mean…"

Harrison grinned. "Yup! We're going to visit him~"

The odd group stopped in front of a dark shop on the side of a London street. Lau gazed at the building. "So, where are we?"

Madam Red gaped at him. "You just said…But…"

Harrison grinned. "We're at the Undertaker's!"

Grell froze. He stuttered, "Undertaker?"

The demon butler flung open the door and twirled inside. "Yoohoo! Undertaker~?"

The rest of the group cautiously entered the room. Harrison flung coffins around, humming a merry tune. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…"

A chuckle echoed throughout the dusty room. Harrison's singing faded. "Hmm…I thought you would stop by…sooner, or later, my dear Earl…"

A coffin creaked open, black fingernails snaking out to slide open the door. "Welcome…"

Golden eyes shone out from under gray locks, a freakish smile adorning the Undertaker's face. "Are you here for your very _own_ casket? I've been working on it…"

Madam Red stared at the Undertaker with wide eyes. "W-why would anyone do _that_?"

The Undertaker pouted. "My coffins are lined with lace and satin…And of course, velvet…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No. Today, I need-"

Black fingernails touched Ciel's lips. "No need, no need. I know already."

He stepped back, holding his outrageously long sleeves together. "But I'm afraid that guest is too pretty to be seen by people of the living world…I decorated her, you know?"

"I'd like to hear more about that." Ciel declared, staring at the Undertaker with demanding eyes.

Lau nodded, as if he understood. "So, an Undertaker is only your cover…"

The Undertaker leaned in. "But I need payment…"

Lau nodded again. "Of course. How much-"

The Undertaker frowned dashing up to stare Lau in the eye. "No! Who needs gold? I want-"

Harrison smiled. "He wants laughs. Many many laughs. After all, what's better than happiness?"

The butler chuckled. "Laughs."

The Undertaker darted toward Madam Red. "Yes, yes…give me, give me…there are so many _new _faces…_new _laughs!"

The man squirmed in excitement, drooling and wiggling, his oversized robes swishing from side to side.

Harrison giggled. "He enjoys laughs!"

Ciel snorted. "He enjoys creeping innocents out."

Lau smiled, folding his sleeves against each other. "Not to worry, Earl! I'm called the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. I shall now live up to my name and fulfill my destiny."

**AN: I just ate a Spring Roll. :3 It tasted good. All warm and 'd my grandma get it from? O_O. OMG. IS MY GRANDMA A WITCH. …*mindblown* Anyways…Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**AN: Hello there! I'm going ice skating with my little sis soon…But I wrote this first. Yes, thank me, thank me! Anyways…Review Responses!**

**xDarklightx: Math….stop giving the poor, innocent students your problems. Go solve them yourself!**

**DTDY: What does your name stand for? Undertaker~~~ :3 Everyone LURVE him! O_O Grandmother…Spring goddess? …well, I've seen the clues…**

**Rose: Eh…you know my age? Erm…please don't share it? Thank you! Ha! See mom? -_- My mom thinks I have the mind of a 7 year old. XD Undertaker for the world!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: I'm gonna show you the joke, but I'm wondering if you'll enjoy it or if it'll be torture…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD Yes! Creative thinking indeed. My joke…I don't think you can even call it a joke…**

**God of All: Thank you! Here's your update! XP**

Lau approached the Undertaker, moving his hands in a strange spiraling formation. The Undertaker watched him through expectant eyes.

"The bed…fled!" Lau paused to see the Undertaker's response. "Ah?"

The strange man had a frown on. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes glowed beneath silver strands. "You…you mock the World of Laughs!"

With a swift swipe, Lau was thrown across the floor with a large red X drawn on his face. The Undertaker slipped a red paintbrush back into his sleeve. He glanced up at the faces that stared at him. He smiled.

"Who's next? Gimme those laughs!"

**The World of Laughs…XD Gotta love Undertaker! XD**

Madam Red stepped forward, whisking her red coat around her. "I suppose I'll have to stand up now! I shall dazzle you with my juicy gossip!"

She stood in front of the Undertaker, spewing out a series of…events that will have to be censored to keep this fan fic rated T.

"So then that *beep* did *beep* to that *beep* by *beeping* her *beep* and then she *beep*! So he *beeped* and then *beep*! You know?"

Ciel watched on with a quickly reddening face. The Undertaker swiped at her, sending her on top of the unconscious Lau. Her face was marked with a bright red X.

The Undertaker turned to the earl. "Earl…you're the only one left! Last time you won, but this time…will you be so lucky?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort. Harrison cut in. "NO~! I wanna give it a try. It's not fair that only the little earl gets to make funny jokes!"

Harrison pouted, staring at Ciel and the Undertaker with large puppy eyes. "Please?"

The Undertaker clapped his overly long sleeves together in excitement. "Yes, yes! What do you have in store for me, my dear butler?"

Harrison turned to Ciel and Grell. "Can you please drag those misfits out? Don't peek in, no matter what. I don't want my joke to be spread! It's my little secret!"

**Get ready. It's the joke of a century!**

Harrison shut the door, locking it securely. He turned to the Undertaker.

"Are you ready? I've spent centuries of boredom thinking of this one joke."

The Undertaker wriggled in anticipation. "Ooh! Yes, yes, YES! Give it to me, give it!"

Harrison drew a deep breath. "The Undertaker. The Joker. The Circus Ringleader. Why do they all rhyme?"

The Undertaker drew forward, eyes glued to the demon. Harrison smiled, and then continued.

"Because they're all freaks of laughter! Are you a freak of laughter?"

The Undertaker nodded frantically. "I-I'm dying of _suspense_!"

"Then join the Singing Ill Club of Crazy Octapi! It's SICCO for short!"

Harrison spread his arms and a drum seemed play behind him. "Bum, bum. Chseee!"

The Undertaker froze. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Nyahahahahahahah!"

**Um…yeah…it's my idea of a joke…*hides face* **

Lau and Madam Red had regained consciousness. They stared in anticipation at the door. Suddenly, an unearthly cackle resounded from inside the room, reaching out clearly.

"Nyahahahahahaha!"

The whole building seemed to shake. Ciel sweatdropped. The door creaked open slowly. Harrison stood beaming at the other side.

"My first joke was a success!"

Ciel sighed and walked in. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell followed, even more timid than their first entrance. Ciel sweatdropped once more when he saw the Undertaker's form sprawled across a coffin.

The man was drooling, a huge grin spread across his face. He was chuckling uncontrollably. "Ahaha…I've seen…hehe…Utopiaaa…."

Ciel tapped the Undertaker with his cane. "Tell me what I need to know."

The Undertaker straightened, giggles still wracking his body. "Uhuhu…Of course, Earl."

**Ladidaaaaa…**

Ciel sat across from the Undertaker on two unused coffins with a cup of tea. The Undertaker giggled.

"Hehe, lately, I've been seeing something from my guests…or rather, a lack of something.

Ciel questioned the statement. "Lack?"

The Undertaker cradled a doll of the human anatomy. He smiled. "Yes…a lack of some things. Something, like a _uterus_."

All of his guests widened their eyes in surprise. The Undertaker chuckled. He traced the doll with a long black fingernail.

"A pretty harsh death, but amongst the splattered guts and blood, a uterus was cleanly cut out…"

Harrison chuckled. "Hmm…we've got a surgeon and a murderer on our hands…"

Ciel turned to his butler. "What?"

The demon grinned. "Well, think about it. How would an average murderer cut out one specific organ so magnificently?"

The Undertaker turned from his doll. "Yes…exactly what I thought…"

The man strode to Ciel, leaning down to brush his finger against the earl's throat. "First, to slash the prey's neck…" The Undertaker's hand fell to Ciel's stomach. "Then to cut here…"

He prodded Ciel's cheek with a long fingernail. He grinned. "To steal what's important…"

The Undertaker straightened. "Hmm…yes. He'll definitely strike again…Bloodthirsty…"

"Will you be able to stop him, Earl of Darkness…Ciel Phantomhive? Hehehe…"

Ciel stared coldly up at the Undertaker. "I swear on my family's honor. Those to cross the Queen's boundaries will be struck down."

The Undertaker grinned. "Hoho…spoken like a true Queen's Watchdog."

**AN: Eh…Like it? Er…I have no excuse for my sorry joke…TT^TT Read and Review Please! Claps for the Undertaker! *clap clap applause* Bye! See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**AN: Hello there! I'm in a dress. A red dress. *MADAM RED* Anyway, just got back from yet another piano recital and I was too lazy to change out of it. ^_^ I went to some café and ate scones and hot chocolate. Yum! I just realized we're in our 20s now! Yay! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thank you! I honestly stayed awake in bed thinking up that joke…-_- I'm hopeless. My own imagination supplies the beeps of Madame's gossip. XD Like," Then he *ate* her *pumpkin* and then she *burped* and then *up came an octopus*! I have a feeling that's not what she's saying though…**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: You laughed at my joke?! Yipee! I'm not the only one with a messed up sense of humor!**

**xDarklightx: Really? Cool! :3 I want that shirt…**

**SkyreDragonAzure: …does that make ChaoticallyAwkward and I insane as Harrison and Undertaker? …YAY!**

**Rose: Thanks for your consideration! The internet's a scary, scary place. O_O …my joke…wasn't bad? YAY! I actually thought it was funny…but I thought nobody else would think so…cause my brother says my sense of humor is, "Warped, distorted, and utterly maniacal." O_O Direct Quote.**

**On with the story!**

The carriage bumped over the cobblestone streets of downtown London. Inside the carriage, a certain young earl and his butler were explaining their findings.

Ciel leaned back in his seat. "That visit narrowed down the suspected culprits quite greatly."

Harrison nodded, bouncing up and down. He grinned. "Yes! Our little murderer is a skilled cutter-upper…Hehe…"

Ciel raised his eyebrow at his butler. "Cutter-upper?"

Harrison giggled. "Yeah! And, of course, he's a sicko. Ahahaha…sicko. SICCO."

Madam Red fiddled with her scarlet hat. "SICCO?"

Lau raised a sleeve, waving it wildly. Ciel rolled his eyes. "What, Lau?"

Lau slapped his sleeve down on his knee, face serious. "SICCO!"

The woman clad in red clothing stared at him. "Eh?"

Ciel sighed, resting his head on his hands. "Ignore him. Anyways, we know Jack the Ripper is skilled in the medical field, part of a cult by his removal of organs, and had no alibi for that night. It should be enough information to accurately form a small list of suspects."

Madam Red continued staring at Lau, who was currently squawking random words.

"Sumo Iguanas Cutify Choreographer Oranges!"

The young earl sweatdropped. "Sumo Iguanas?"

Ciel focused his attention on Harrison, who was shooting down all of Lau's guesses.

"Harrison?"

"Hmm? Yes, little earl?"

"Make me a list of suspects."

The butler pouted. "Why me?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Because you're my butler."

Harrison frowned. "Buy me new nail clippers?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Yes. I'll buy you nail clippers. Now go, for heaven's sake!"

Harrison tiredly stood, as if weighed down by a large burden. He turned once he reached the carriage door.

"The nail clippers have to be silver, with sapphires. Ooh! A keychain would be nice too!"

Ciel nodded, waving his hand. "Yes, yes. Go, already."

Harrison sat on the carpeted floor. "Bye bye!" He slid out with one last grin and a loud whoop of excitement.

**Yep. We can get Harrison to do **_**anything**_** as long as you offer him nail clippers.**

"W-what?!" Madam Red leapt from her seat, gaping as Harrison slid out the carriage door. She whipped her head around to stare at Ciel. "Why-?"

Ciel gazed up at the woman through thick eyelashes. "He went to make me a list of the suspects."

"T-the carriage is going a-at full speed! He'll _die_!"

Lau looked up. "Huh?"

Ciel gazed out the window with a bored expression. "Let's go get those useless nail clippers. The we'll head to the townhouse and see what that butler of mine came up with."

**BOO. MOO. TOO. COO. DÉJÀ VU.**

Ciel stepped down from the carriage, high-heeled shoes clicking against the pavement. Madam Red and Lau followed. Grell leaped down from the driver's seat, hurrying to open the door. Just as he reached the large oak door, it creaked open.

Harrison burst out, bouncing. "Didja get me those nail clippers? Didja?"

Ciel pulled out a pair of shiny nail clippers. "Here." He handed them to Harrison, who received them in carefully cupped hands. "Now let me see the list."

Harrison carefully prodded the nail clippers with one hand. He held the nail clippers in the other. He poked the silver surface.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Did you, or did you not complete the list of suspects?"

Harrison looked up from his fiddling. "Hmm? Oh yeah!"

He slipped the nail clippers into a pocket. "Come in, come in! I'll tell you all about it!"

Madam Red finally seemed to recover from her incoherent murmuring. "You…why are _you_ here?!"

Harrison glanced at her in surprise. "Eh? I finished the list…so I came here to wait for my award!"

"Wha..? You finished the list?!"

Harrison nodded. "I'm quite competent if I have a strong motivation. But no. I made the list of suspects, then _visited_ them to have a little…talk…hehehe…"

Madam Red rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Even the most skilled butler can't do that, motivation or-"

Harrison rummaged in his pockets. "Ah! Here it is!"

He drew out a dozen scrolls. He held up one, breaking open the seal to reveal a couple feet of detailed notes. "This one's for some odd man that looks like a dog, Richy Oz Wally, I think. He said he was out drinking, the little drunkard. He's not a sicko though…and has an alibi."

Harrison threw the scroll aside. "Not him!" The butler crowed happily. He held up another scroll, slicing the seal open with his nail clippers.

"This one's for a surgeon at the Royal Hospital. Her name…eh…I think it was Madam Straw white? She was gossiping with friends, and never had anything to do with cults…Not her either."

Grell's eyes widened as he gazed open-mouthed at Harrison, who was currently wrestling with a particularly stubborn seal. A heavy blush colored his cheeks.

"Grr…this one's a toughy…ah!" When the demon finally managed to break open the seal, he held it up triumphantly. "This one's of some weird personal doctor of the Chambers named Willie Sunset or something, attended a party at the Howard's. He's got an alibi…pity. Not a sicko either…humph."

Madam Red's hat slid off her head and fell to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up as her smile twitched. Ciel smirked. Harrison _was_ competent-if there was a pair of nail clippers on the line.

"That's what I got! Deserving of nail clippers, little earl? I've narrowed it down to only one person!"

Ciel smiled. "Yes. Deserving. You may keep those nail clippers."

Harrison threw up the remaining scrolls into the air, whooping joyfully. "Yay!"

Madam Red sighed, bending down to retrieve her fallen hat. "Are you really a butler? Not some supernatural being from another planet?"

Harrison grinned. "I'm a butler. A crazy, insane, _demonic_ butler."

**AN: Wasn't that fun? I had fun modifying Sebastian's findings to fit Harrison's personality. Hehe…very enjoyable! Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**AN: Hi guys. My dad's kind of sick right now; he went to the hospital a couple days ago and came back an hour ago. *^* I'm worried. Anyways, it's officially one month since I've started this story! Yay!** **I'm writing an omake in honor of it. It'll probably be published later today. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: XD Insanity ftw! Thank you! My line breaks are beautiful. :3 Penguin hula? You clearly do NOT know what you're talking about! Harrison would kidnap a wolf with an orange head, find the emerald shaped like a sock, and capture a frog that says, "Fried Bacon," if he could get nail clippers from it.**

**DTDY: Response through PM**

**xDarklightx: Thank you**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Sorry. I really am trying, but some things happen, and I just can't be funny all the time. I try to everyday, but it's not easy…hope you'll be patient with me. Don't worry, saying you don't like something isn't a flame. I appreciate your honesty.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Bribery is key to anything. ANYTHING. I don't think nail polish or nail files were invented the 19****th**** century though…nail clippers were though! Still historically correct!**

**Rose: If you buy Harrison an inadequate pair, he will: tear your face off for offering him the 'menace', destroy the world trying to obliterate the pair, and kill all being that look like you for being disrespectful to nail clippers. Yeah.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yeah…can't put the real version of her joke or this would have to be rated M…Vocabulary word! **

**On with the story!**

Harrison carefully clipped his nails as he sat cross-legged on the leather seat of a bumping carriage. Madam Red was happily chattering on to a blue-haired young noble. The carriage came to a stop. A finely-dressed servant pulled open the door, reaching to help Madam Red out. He turned back to the carriage reaching out a hand to assist a young girl.

The seemingly frail girl stubbornly refused his hand, carefully stepping off the high carriage herself. The soft moonlight brushed her slender figure, illuminating luscious blue hair and a pale pink gown. A single navy eye surveyed her surroundings…

Harrison leapt out of the car, knocking over the servant in a rucus. Madam Red grabbed his arm, apologizing to the servant.

"Behave!" She hissed into his ear.

The demon pouted. "I don't want to. What's the fun in that?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "How on _earth_ does Ciel deal with you?"

Harrison's green eyes lit up. "If I behave have like a tutor, I want new nail clippers."

Madam Red hastily nodded, relieved to find a way to deal with the little devil of a butler. "Yes, yes of course. Now behave, will you?"

Harrison flounced toward an impatiently waiting young girl, and then wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "We've arrived at Alaistar's. Let's show that Viscount Hell, hmm, little _earl_?"

**Ehehehe…Ciel's a girl~ He really does make a good girl though.**

Madam Red stopped them as soon as the party reached the lobby. She turned on her heel, facing them with a stern look on her face.

"Let's go over our roles!" The suggestion was more of a command.

She snapped her glance toward Ciel. "You're my niece from the country."

Ciel pouted, picking at his flowery skirts. He opened his mouth to object, but the Madam had already moved onto Harrison.

Harrison had shed his butler uniform and had donned a pair of glasses and a gray suit. He frowned, struggling with the tie.

"Harrison, you're Ciel's personal tutor. And for heaven's sake, at least _pretend_ you have manners!"

The woman clad in red glanced at Lau. "And you…I have no idea why you're here."

The Chinese man grinned. "It seemed fun."

Ciel scowled, bursting out on embarrassment and frustration. "But why am I your niece?!"

Madame Red smiled, spreading her arms in a sort of shrug. "Um…I wanted a girl? Plus, you make a really good one!"

Ciel gapped. "That's the only reason?"

Lau raised a finger, waving it. "No, no! I also wanted to see my dear Earl crossdress!"

Ciel growled, his hair in a messy disarray. Madam Red swooped down on him, her fan spread.

"If someone discovered you were a Phantomhive, the outcomes would _not _be pretty, would it?"

The disguised earl sniffed. Madam Red continued, smiling.

"Also, the Viscount is also a huge womanizer with a large range of defenses. Being a target would improve our chances of breaking down those shields."

Harrison smirked, fiddling with his glasses. "After all, wasn't it the little earl who said that he would do anything?"

The 'tutor's' smirk darkened. "Or should I say, _she_ would do anything?"

Ciel glared, a red blush spreading across his face. "S-shut up, you insolent butler!"

Harrison grinned. "Nope! I'm an insolent _tutor_, remember, my little…mistress?"

**Ahaha…gotta love Harrison.**

Ciel was pressing through the crowds, an irritated look on his face. Harrison, who was following close behind his 'mistress', grinned.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face, my dear mistress! It doesn't befit the _lady_ you are."

Ciel turned to give his 'tutor' an annoyed glare. "Shut up and help your 'dear mistress' find that Viscount."

A sick look spread across his face. "If Elizabeth saw me like this…she'd strangle me until death calls."

A familiar voice squealed. "Oh! That dress is so adorable!"

Ciel froze. He whirled around. "Oh…shit."

Harrison glanced behind him. He smiled at his little earl. "Is death calling yet, my dear mistress?"

**Elizabeth…hugs…death…oh god.**

A blond-pigtailed girl stood among a circle of finely-dressed ladies, her gloved hands clasped together. She spun in a circle, her red skirt swishing.

"There are so many beautiful ladies! Oh, their gowns are so cute!"

Ciel's mouth began to open and close rapidly and incoherently. He shivered uncontrollably. Finally, he managed to overcome his inarticulate moment. "I-I can feel…the s-shiver of death…down my back."

Harrison laughed. "Oh don't be silly, my little ear- um…mistress! That's just Lizzie running over!"

Ciel's head whipped toward Harrison's bespectacled face, his eyes wild. "W-what?"

"Oh, that dress is so cute!" Lady Elizabeth headed toward the odd pair she had seen. "That girl was so pretty! Where'd they go?"

Ciel stared at Harrison. "Hide me!" He hissed.

Harrison blinked. "Why?"

"Lizzie!"

"Oh right…" Harrison's eyes became puzzled. "Why would you want to hide from her?"

Ciel glared. "She's going to find out it's me."

Harrison waved off his young earl's worry with a carefree laugh. "Oh, don't worry! You look so much like a girl, she won't even guess!"

The crossdressing earl groaned. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing…"

Harrison pulled Ciel into the open. "Come on! We came to this party to have fun, right?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, no we really didn't."

Harrison twirled his young mistress, swinging to the waltz music. "Loosen up, little mistress!"

"Ugh…"

**AN: We've entered the ball! Harrison clearly isn't as worried about Lizzie as Sebastian was. So, tell me if you like or not, please! Saying you don't like it isn't flaming, as long as you give reasons. Bye! XD**


	24. Omake

Omake # 1

**AN: Just a funny little story in honor of one month of this story starting! Enjoy! Read and review please!**

"Little earl!" Harrison crashed through Ciel's door, barreling into the sleeping earl's bed. "Wake up, wake up!"

Ciel rolled onto his side, shoving his head under the fluffy, white pillows. His voice was muffled by the fluff. "What d'you want, Harrison?"

Harrison shook Ciel's form, shouting frantically. "I lost my nail clippers! You know the one with the pretty engraved writing?"

"Go away."

Harrison pouted, shaking Ciel harder. "NO! Don't you _care_ about my babies, little earl?"

Ciel twisted away from Harrison's hands. "Honestly, I don't."

"Eh?"

The earl glared at his near-tears butler with heavy-lidded eyes. "I don't care about your nail clippers, Harrison. Leave me alone."

The demon scowled. He stared at Ciel's back for a couple moments, his eyes boring into the earl. Ciel sweat dropped, squirming uncomfortably. He rolled over to look irritably at Harrison.

"What time is it?"

The butler mumbled incoherently. Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he repeated his question. "What _time_ is it, Harrison?"

"Two…in the morning…"

Ciel shoved his head under his pillow. "Go 'way."

"I'll make you warm milk with honey. I'll…I'll stop calling you little earl for a week."

No response.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

A twitching arm. Harrison grinned. Small victory!

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon."

The earl sat up in his bed and turned a death glare at Harrison. The butler met the chilling stare with a wide smile. Ciel sighed.

"Fine. But you have to bring me warm milk with honey every morning for a month and no 'little earl' for a year."

Harrison cheered and grabbed Ciel, allowing him only enough time to grab his eyepatch and fasten it, then dragged him through the halls. Suddenly, he screeched to a stop. The butler looked down at his little earl.

"Um…where should we look?"

Ciel detached himself from his butler, muttering of annoying butlers and horrible morning. "Your bedroom, of course. Idiot."

Harrison nodded and grabbed his earl by the sleeves, dragging him through the long corridor and down two flights of stairs. Ciel's face spoke of true loathing and disbelief.

The demon butler stopped so abruptly that he fell right on his face, bring Ciel down on top of him. Ciel sat up on his butler's back. He raised a hand and smacked his butler right on the head. The earl climbed off his butler, who now had a large bump on his head from an angry little earl.

Harrison leapt to his feet, showing no pain from the sprawl or the smack. He burst through the door, dashing with lightning speed toward his shelves. Ciel entered the room more cautiously. The earl was blinded by the sudden shine. He shook his head in disbelief.

Mountains of nail clippers lay in heaps around the room. Nail clippers lined the shelves and spilled out of half-open drawers. They all shined dazzlingly, despite the lack of adequate light. Ciel sighed. Finding _one_ pair of nail clippers would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Found it!"

Ciel's head snapped toward Harrison, who was perched on his bed, which was like an island in a sea of nail clippers.

"What?"

Harrison scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Ehehe…I forgot I put it under my pillow last night in honor of the anniversary of our meeting…"

A dark aura surrounded Ciel, his blue eye gleaming. "Harrison…"

*Kaboom!* *Crash* *Smack!*

And Harrison's existence disappeared off the face of the earth.

*~THE END~*

** AN: Ahaha...that was fun. Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

**AN: Hello there! Glad many people liked the omake! :3 Writing it was fun~ I'm gonna write one every month just for the fun of it!**

**Review Responses for Chapter 22:**

**DTDY: Thank you! My dad went to the hospital again for a follow-up. Right now he's in bed, with lemon tea and watching an old Chinese movie. O_O I think he's on the road to recovery.**

**xDarklightx: :3 Thank you!**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Glad it was better. Knowing Harrison, the distraction will have to do with nail clippers.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Ciel is a very very very very good girl. Go traps!**

**Review Responses for Omake:**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: If Harrison heard that he would say:**

"**(O_O) One can never have too many nail clippers."**

**Glad you liked! I believe anyone would go on a rampage if woken at 2 am by a whining Harrison.**

**Mashkai30: Thank you! ^-^ **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Knowing Harrison, he would just find a loophole out of that…like calling Ciel 'little lord' instead of 'little earl' or maybe even 'little countess'. Ciel's face is so girly!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I'm going to make Omakes of regular events on Harrison and Ciel's life. ^-^ It's gonna be fun!**

**On With The Story! **

"Wait-!"

Harrison ignored the earl's command as he twirled Ciel toward the dance floor. "Loosen up, my dear _mistress_!"

"Oh, there they are!" A high-pitched giggle rang out.

The disguised Ciel groaned. "L-let me go, Harrison…Lizzie…"

Harrison grinned. "Don't worry, little mistress! You're too much of a _girl_ for Lizzie to suspect. All you have to do is talk like a baby chipmunk."

"Good evening!" Lizzie happily chirped the greeting, unaware of her fiancé, who was currently freaking out, for lack of better term.

Harrison didn't miss a beat in responding. "Hello there, young lady. Now, little mistress, please greet the lady."

The butler smirked down at his crossdressing little earl. He was met with a hard kick in the shin.

"I loathe you." Ciel hissed, pushing in front of his 'tutor'.

The earl's face contorted into a convincing smile. He spoke in a high-pitched voice that distinctly resembled a chipmunk. "It's very nice to meet you this fine evening. My name is C-"

Ciel broke off, hastily ducking behind his butler. "Do something!"

Harrison gave a charming smile to Lizzie, who was gazing at Ciel with curiosity. Ciel hid his head.

"I do apologize for my little mistress' behavior. She's a bit shy, but _very sweet_ and _caring_ once she warms up to you. Aren't you, Celine?"

"Humph." Ciel glared up at his butler before turning to give a smile to Lizzie.  
"I apologize for my previous behavior."

Lizzie giggled. "Don't worry, I think you shyness if _adorable_, Celine! I'm Lizzie, pleased to meet you!"

'Celina' forced a smile. _Adorable_. "Nice to meet you. I must excuse myself now; I do wish to dance at this _lovely_ party."

The earl grabbed his butler's hand, pulling him away. Lizzie called a farewell, which Harrison replied to with a wide wave. Ciel continued to drag Harrison through the crowds.

He whirled around to face the grinning butler, hair flying out. "Celine?! Shy? _Adorable_?!"

Harrison leaned down to stroke Ciel's chin. "Hmm, yes, _Celine. _You're adorable."

Ciel scowled, staring into his butler's dancing eyes. "Shut up, _tutor_."

Harrison straightened, crossing his arms. He pouted. "Oh, that shouldn't come out of such a cute girl's lips. Besides, the girly persona did throw Lizzie off, did it not?"

Ciel sniffed. "Just find the Viscount and let's get out of here. This dress is most uncomfortable."

Harrison smiled. "Yes, my dear little mistress. Shall we dance?"

"What? Why would I dance, let alone with you?"

Harrison frowned. "I'm not _that_ revolting." He pulled 'Celine' out onto the dance floor, "If you can't see, the Viscount is currently preoccupied."

He bowed, gracefully reaching out his hand. "I'll ask again, my mistress. Shall we dance?"

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Harrison grabbed a gloved hand, pulling Ciel close. The odd pair twirled and glided, Harrison leading Ciel with a full grin. Ciel frowned, the scowl looking more like a pout on his feminine face. As the violin music ended, Ciel forced the butler off the ballroom floor before he could take up another dance.

Harrison let out a sigh, pouting at his little earl. Ciel had collapsed as soon as he had managed to drag his stubborn butler off the dance floor.

"I was only just having fun, little mistress. Can we go again?" Harrison whined like a small child.

"No." Ciel slowly rose to his feet.

Slow clapping sounded next to the pair. Ciel whirled, forgetting his past weariness. Harrison blinked, slowly turning to face the applause.

A tall, oddly peacock-like man stood before them. He had a sinister smile. "That was a dance as cute as a _robin_, young lady."

Harrison observed the man closely, darting up to poke at his cheek. The Viscount stared at the disguised butler.

Harrison blinked at the man, tilting his head. "Are you, perhaps, making an attempt at flirting?"

Viscount Druitt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Harrison poked an accusing finger at the feminine man. "Pedophile."

Ciel's face contorted in an odd mix of fury, confusion, and amusement.

"Fu." Harrison let out a small giggle, which quickly had grown into a loud, obnoxious barrage of laughs. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

The Viscount turned to Ciel, who quickly seized the opportunity, giving the puzzled man a charming smile. "Good evening, Viscount Druitt. Please, do ignore my tutor's behavior. He can be rather…untamable."

Viscount Druitt gave an understanding nod. "Yes, yes. I understand. Please, come with me, young lady. I'm sure I have the perfect place for you to relax. This evening must have been rather tiring for such a frail robin."

Ciel smirked. The idiot had taken the bait. "Oh yes, it's most overwhelming. I'm _already_ bored of the food, and many of the guests are very rude."

The pedophile snaked his arm around the earl's waist, slowly inching down. "Hmm, aren't you a spoiled little princess, my dear robin?"

Ciel scowled. Harrison had been correct about this disgusting man being a pedophile.

"Oh, will you please show me that relaxation room you mentioned? It seems delightful."

The Viscount grabbed Ciel's chin between two fingers, giving a perverted smile. "Of course, I will _show _you, my little robin."

Ciel hid a groan. This 'little robin' was almost as bad as Harrison's 'little earl'. Why was _he_ always stuck with the irritating nicknames?

"Oh, please, I'm dying of anticipation!" Ciel bit his lip to stop from crying in disgust. Why wouldn't this man _take a hint_!

The Viscount smiled. "It may be too early for you."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "I'm already a most eloquent lady! Didn't you say so yourself?"

He could see out of the corner of his eye Elizabeth hurrying over. Ciel bit his lip. His endurance toward the Viscount's behavior would go up in smoke if Lizzie interfered. Harrison, who had seemed to recover from his laughing bout, slammed a large table in front of Lizzie.

He smiled at the shocked faces. "Would you like your nails done, my dear ladies? I assure you, I am a professional!"

**AN: Ahahahaha! Just like Harrison! Nail salon! Huh, huh? Like it? Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

**AN: Hi! I'm eating Fundip. And flopping around on my bed. And being hungry. I just ate dinner! -_- There's something wrong with my stomach.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! \^-^/**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Harrison is a nailomaniac. What else can I say.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Glad it was amusing! I have a weird nickname…but it's in Chinese. If you couldn't tell yet, yes, I'm Chinese. My grandma calls me Ma lei ya. **

**TheRoadToInsanity: WUB. GIMME. WUUUUUB. Harrison's…nihihihi….got something special planned for out dear Viscount…**

**ON WITH THE STORY OF MY PUMPKINS. YES. PUMPKINS.**

Ciel blew out a sigh of relief. Despite his behavior, Harrison _was_ competent if he decided he wanted to be.

"Ew! Oh, get it away! Get that _monstrosity_ AWAY!"

Ciel sweatdropped. Scratch that, Harrison is, and will forever be, an obnoxious pest.

"Is that your butler up there?" The Viscount whispered in Ciel's ear.

The earl veiled a shudder. "Oh, please, let him be. It'll save me some face and nerves. Honestly, he's such a nuisance."

Ciel gave the Viscount a faintly twitching smile. "I'm _tired_ of his antics, Viscount. So, you know?"

The earl dug his nails into his gloved palms. Ugh. He was going to _kill_ Madam Red after this.

Viscount Druitt raised his hand to his forehead in an outrageously dramatic gesture. "Yes, yes my little robin. Come with me, my dear."

He turned on his heel, coattails flying in what may be called 'elegant' on others, but from the cocky man, looked like the fanning feathers of a gaudy peacock. Ciel felt the urge to vomit on the man, expensive suit and all.

**DO IT CIEL! VOMIT! How many people wanted to do that when the saw Viscount Druitt?**

The Viscount led Ciel up a flight of stairs. The light of the party soon faded, leaving the earl in the shadows. Ciel tugged at his skirts with frustration. How did women deal with these on a daily basis?

Viscount Druitt watched his little robin struggle with odd amusement. His new victim was adorable, helpless, and a princess. What easy prey for him. He gave a perverted smile. Of course, prey must be _played_ with.

Ciel watched the man through wary eyes. His intentions were practically _rolling_ of his being in waves.

"Um, Viscount? Where's this delightful place you've spoken of?"

The pedophile jerked out of his fantasies. "Oh yes. Come, my little robin."

He led Ciel to a room, slowly pulling open the door. It creaked eerily, the sound echoing through the empty halls.

"Come inside."

Ciel clenched his hands into fists, reluctant to follow any orders. He strode inside, ready for what was to come.

**O_O Ciel's READY. He's readyyyyyyy… okay I'll go now…**

Ciel scanned the room, suspicious. "This scent-"

Ciel's vision became hazy and darkened. He fell to the ground in an unconscious faint. The Viscount turned.

"Yes…the perfume is lovely, no? My dear robin…"

**^_^ Seriously, what's with him and robins? Let's go see Harrison! :3**

Harrison gazed at his new project with wide eyes, the hand holding his prized nail clippers twitching. He slammed his free hand onto the table, standing from his seat with a clatter. The butler shouted at the uncomfortable woman before him.

"You call these _nails_? I call them GARBAGE! Jagged ends, rough to the touch, what _haven't_ you done wrong to them! You should be _executed_ for this horrid offense to nail-kind! I-!"

The woman's fiancé, hurried up to her from the crowd, gathering the traumatized woman in his arms. "You! I'll have you know that she has beautiful hands! You dirty butler!"

Harrison blinked, coming out of his rage. Oh, right, he was in public. He _couldn't_ rip of her nails. Pity. The butler pouted. It would've done the poor babies well.

"At least allow me to _style_ those...things." He grinned. "I _promise_ to be careful."

This process repeated itself many times. Harrison seeing perfectly good nails, him going into a rage, him reminding himself he was in public, and him trying to persuade the woman to allow him to trim the 'monster' nails.

Harrison dropped to his knees, exhausted. Women in panic ran fast. He sat up, tilting his head as the grandfather clock tolled. Twelve. Harrison grinned. Two hours was plenty of time to get kidnapped, hmm?

**Oh…Harrison. Just…Harrison.**

"H-Harrison!" Ciel pressed his hands against the wall, face flushed a bright red. "Out!"

Harrison grinned sadistically, pulling on the corset strings harder. "Don't worry, little earl, I don't believe your organs will spill out. At least, I think not."

"Y-you…"

Ciel's eyes flew open. He could feel the cloth pressing against his eyes. He shivered. The corset-tightening was a horrible experience. Harrison had kept tightening the strings with a wide grin on his face. Ciel was sure he had lost a few organs in the process.

"And now, for the most anticipated event of the evening!" Ciel could hear the voice of the accursed Viscount.

The black tarp was lifted, dim light streaming through his blindfold. Dozens of men and women with masks gazed upon Ciel with hungry eyes.

"You may appreciate, enjoy, and_ keep_ her, this little robin. Whether the treasure be in pieces or as a whole is based on the customer's will…"

A low hum of excited murmurs and whispers. Ciel gripped the bars of his cage. An underground auction?

"Her eyes are blue as the deepest sea, her dainty fingers are to die for…Who shall place a bid? I shall reveal those gorgeous eyes now!"

Ciel could feel a fiddling of his blindfold. So, the Viscount had sold the organs of the prostitutes in an auction. Disgusting.

"The base price is 1000 Guinea."

The blindfold fell from Ciel's eyes. He listened to those fools shout out prices.

"3000!"

"5500!"

Humph. Was he so cheap? The earl opened his eyes slowly, gazing upon the disgusting idiots shouting out measly numbers.

"Harrison. Stop playing that moronic game of hide-and-seek."

The dim lanterns blew out as a chilling gust blew through the large room. Viscount Druitt called out.

"What's happening?"

The candles crumbled to the ground. A loud giggling echoed.

"Fufufu…you found me, little earl!"

Screams were heard as a pair of green eyes glowed emerald in the dark. Shrieks and crashes rang out. Ciel rolled his eyes. Harrison always did like to arrive with a boom. The candles relit themselves an emerald green, the same shade as those haunting eyes.

The light illuminated the floor, carpeted in blood and corpses. A figure glowed in the back, a grin etched on a face of insanity and blood. It stepped out of the shadows, heeled shoes crunching against the bones of victims.

The green light danced across the demon's face, giving the monster a look straight out of a horror novel.

"I thought taking their hands would be too messy, so I took only the nails instead! But I think I'll do something special with this one here…"

The eyes fixed on a frozen peacock. "Do you approve, little earl? Well…whatever. Hehehehe…"

**AN: We'll see what Harrison means by 'special' next chapter! Review please! I honestly just sit in front of my computer at all times, refreshing it every 5 seconds for new reviews…XD**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

**AN: Hello! My god, it's mid-March and it **_**snowed**_**. Go away, winter! Anyways, I'm having exams and stuff. Poop. I got a B on the Math one…TT^TT and I have a Spanish one tomorrow. POOOOOP.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: :3 Glad you like!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Yes. Review. I'm literally a demon that eats reviews instead of souls. And I eat them in large amounts. Like cookies. But better.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Yay! \^_^/ Harrison's got even better plans that that!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Ooh, Ouran High School Host Club. Haven't watched that one in some time. Should I rewatch?**

**Enuescaris: INSANITY IS BEAUTIFUL. DO NOT QUESTION IT.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thank you! :3 Harrison's a wonderful specimen.**

**He-who-runs-through-walls: I ran into a wall at least 2 dozen times. Does that count? I don't know how many glasses I've broken because of that…cabbage? Did I write about a cabbage at any time? Ah well…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something, Harrison?"

The butler cocked his head, confused. "Hmm?"

The earl rolled his eyes. "Release me from the cage, fool."

Harrison pouted, crossing his arms. "Why? I like seeing you locked up, like a caged little _robin_."

Ciel scowled, shaking the bars to his cage. "Just let me out, idiot."

Harrison sighed, slowly walking toward the captive earl. "You wound me, little earl. I'm very intelli-"

"Yah!" A bullet impacted Harrison's head, shooting straight through the skull in a burst of sparks and blood. The butler fell, revealing Viscount Druitt to Ciel's eyes.

The man was panting and sweaty, a far cry from his charming demeanor of the party. His mouth had slowly twitched into a maniacal smile. An insane giggle burst forth from his trembling lips. In shivering hands, the Viscount held a black handgun.

"Ha! Ha! Y-you can't do something 's-special' to me now, c-can you? Ha!"

He turned his gun toward Ciel, who was staring with half-amused, half-exasperated eyes at the form of his butler.

"And you! R-robin! Don't think y-you can get away with tricking m-me like that!"

Ciel glared up at the Viscount through the bars. "You really can't stop with that 'robin' nonsense, can you?" The violet eye flared brightly. "Stop playing around, Harrison!"

The lump of blood and a corpse rose, revealing Harrison to be chuckling. "Oh, sorry, little earl! But it w_as _amusing, to watch the 'cool and refined' Viscount break down in giggles!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "That was _amusing_ to you?"

"Why, yes, little earl. Watching anyone's descent into insanity is enjoyable. It's normal, no?"

"H-how? But the bullet! The blood!" the Viscount cried out in shock, clutching his head.

Harrison blinked, reaching into his pocket. "Oh, you mean this bullet? You can have it back, if you want."

The demon threw the bullet hurtling toward the black handgun, blowing the gun into smithereens. The Viscount's hand was blown off in the process. The man let out a shriek of agony, sending chills down Ciel's back. Harrison laughed, seeming to drink in the screams.

Harrison grinned, stepping forward. With each step, his eyes seemed to glow and flare feral power. The demon's hair whipped around in an angry aura. The long gray tailcoat from his tutor costume darkened into a deep red, spreading throughout.

"I was only making things even. You shouldn't blame me. It would've been unfair for you to have a gun…"

He bent to pick up a burnt and bloody hand. "I'm afraid this one is too…damaged to be of use to me…worthless."

Harrison's hand burst in emerald flames, consuming the Viscount's destroyed hand in mere seconds.

"I was planning to _burn_ you, like the witches, but I suppose that wouldn't leave much but soot and ash for those Scotland people to clean up. So instead, how about we engage in a little duel? You may choose the weapons…what do you say, my little peacock?" Harrison crooned, running his fingers along the Viscount's face, tracing his jawline. "Hmm?"

**Eh…Harrison. You're so epic. O_O I think I just fell in love with a character of my imagination.**

"M-monster." Viscount Druitt let out with a wavering voice.

"Oh? I'm a monster? Well, I suppose you're right. After all, demons are monster of bloodthirstiness and broken souls…So, what's your response?"

The Viscount struggled against Harrison's hold on his chin. "I-I choose…I choose…a s-swordfight."

Harrison swiped his tongue across his lips, releasing the Viscount and stepping back. He pulled out two nail clippers, morphing them into long, curved identical swords. He tossed one to the Viscount, who clumsily caught it with his remaining hand. Harrison ran his hand down the silver blade, and then gripped the golden handle. He twirled it casually.

"Shall we begin? Fufufu…"

**Fufufu…I love those laughs. Fufufu…XD**

Ciel rolled his eyes. Why must Harrison _enjoy_ all his fights? Honestly…

Harrison seemed to dance around the Viscount, twirling and twisting around the man's clumsy slashes. He taunted him.

"Ooh! Looks like this peacock has feathers but no talons! Or maybe he has no feathers either?"

` The demon slashed at his victim, darting in and out of range cutting the Viscount with sharp slashes. Finally, Harrison seemed to become bored of his little game.

He caught Alaistar, bringing the sword around to gently rest against his neck. The tip of his tongue lightly brushed against the Viscount's ear.

"I'm rather hungry. How about giving me your soul? It won't hurt…hehehe." Harrison whispered tantalizingly into the man's ear.

Harrison craned his neck to bring his cold lips to the Viscount's, locking against the other male's mouth. The demon could taste the soul, not nearly as delicious as his little earl's but sufficient enough to nourish him until the Great Feast. Just as Harrison's tongue darted out to lick up the snack, Ciel's voice rang out.

"What are you doing?!"

Harrison released the Viscount, allowing the man's unconscious body to drop to the floor.

"Eating. What else?"

Ciel glared, face flushed a deep pink. "You said you would wait for me! You _belong_ to me until I achieve vengeance!"

Harrison smiled, darting up to Ciel's cage in a split second. "Oh? Is the little earl jealous?"

Ciel sniffed. "I don't believe in allowing _my_ butler to go traitor. Besides, I told you to leave him in _pieces_, Harrison, pieces!"

Harrison scratched the back of his head. "He would've been in a piece, just soulless…"

"Humph. Let me out."

Harrison bent down and caused the cage to vanish with a snap. Ciel scowled. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Harrison grinned. "Nope."

"Well, our work here is done. Let's go, Harrison." Ciel whirled around, freezing when he saw the sea of blood below the stage.

"My dear little earl will walk through the bloody mess? I think not." Harrison lifted Ciel, gazing down at him with shining eyes. "Celine the lady must not get her pretty feet wet, hmm?"

'Celine' sighed. "I've gotten used to your antics…"

Harrison disappeared, leaving echoes of haunting giggles, a mess of corpses, and a severely traumatized Viscount in his wake. The giggles continued to echo, seeming to get louder by every repeat. They filled the dark night sky, the full moon shining bright against its deep blue background.

**AN: Oh, btw, I'm going on a trip from Friday to Saturday. I **_**might**_** be able to update, but no guarantees. REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

**AN: Yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday. I wrote this chapter entirely, then my computer shut down. And I didn't save. Go figure. Anyways, today I wrote it all over again, because yesterday, I was like, "You know what? No. Just no." Anywassssss**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Exaigon: Yes. Poor Viscount. Not even a peacock should be subjected to such torture.**

**xDarklightx: Thanks for telling me! I changed it. :3**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Yes, I will get rather dark. Rather rather rather. But strangely still humorous at the same time.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: As customary? Well, I guess.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: XD Yay! I loved that song. Maybe I should have Harrison sing it. :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Harrison…" Ciel looked up from the newspaper, his eyes shooting toward his butler. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Harrison waved his 'little earl' off. "Go away, little earl. I'm focusing." The butler carefully snipped at his nails, correcting nonexistent imperfections.

The young earl threw the newspaper to the ground. "Why, did we go after the Viscount?"

His voice was soft and menacing. Harrison sweatdropped, waving his hands in an attempt to calm Ciel down.

"Eh…well you couldn't have expected me to go after Jack without warming up, did you? My nail clippers are a bit rusty…in a figurative sense, figurative!" The idiot stroked his beloved treasures, crooning softly.

"Don't worry, you're not rusty, Daddy's sorry…"

Ciel sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Why did I trust in a fool like you?"

The earl blinked. "Wait. Harrison, that means, for your _warm-up_, I dressed like a girl, right?"

The butler nodded, oblivious to his impending doom. "Yes, Celine. You made a wonderful young lady-"

Ciel slid off his chair, and then smacked his butler across the head with his cane. His face was pink and flustered.

"You idiot! Do you even know who Jack the Ripper is yet?"

Harrison grinned, dark blood running down his face. "I do! He's a lot closer than you may think, little earl…"

**Erm…yeah. I was reading a bunch of shoujo manga the other day, and I feel warm and fuzzy…I bet writing this will nullify that affect…**

Ciel lay on his side, restless. Harrison's answers were always too…cryptic. Closer than you may think. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh? You're still awake, little earl?" The door creaked open, light from the hall streaming into the dark room. Ciel turned to face the dark figure.

"Who is Jack the Ripper, Harrison?"

Harrison moved from the light, striding toward his earl. "Wouldn't you like to know, little earl?"

Ciel sat up on his bed. "I do. Tell me, Harrison."

The demon smiled. "To most, the Viscount would be the most possible culprit."

"Don't be a fool. That pedophile wasn't involved in yesterday's case."

Harrison nodded, grinning. "Yes, yes! The Chambers or Alastair Chamber was not involved."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow, we will get to the bottom of this-"

His eyes sharpened in realization. One blue eye and one violet shot up to meet emerald green.

"Harrison! What are you-"

The butler giggled. "Yes, at last, the little earl has caught on! I thought you were supposed to be _intelligent_, little earl."

"But-"

Harrison laughed. "Hmm, I wondered when you were going to start to suspect. She is a professional in the medical field, connections to cults, yes, he fits it all. That Viscount. But what if two worked together? Yes…"

**Yeah, I kind of changed it a bit. To move the thing along. Yeah. If you don't like, I can change it, but for the sake of my sanity, I'd prefer to leave it like this.**

Harrison hopped up and down, swinging on the lampposts. "Wheee! This is so suspenseful! Come join me, little earl! Wheee!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "They'll never come if you keep that up."

The earl had donned a commoner's clothes, a dull brown vest over a plain white cotton shirt as well as a cap. In place of his eye patch was a bandage.

Harrison pouted. "I'm bored though! Why do you get to wear a costume?"

The demon had kept his usual suit and coat, much to his disappointment.

Ciel sniffed. "We're here to catch a culprit, not to swing on lampposts."

A hushed silence dragged on, broken by a sharp clipping sound. Ciel's head snapped up, his drowsiness forgotten.

"What was that?" He turned to Harrison. "Wha-?"

Harrison blinked, pausing from his nail-clipping. "Oh, that was my nail clippers. They have a wonderful conversation, don't they?"

"What are you doing at a time like this?!"

The butler frowned. "But you said I couldn't swing on the lampposts-"

A shriek cut through the silent, cloudy night. Ciel turned, eyes watchful and wary. "When did he-? Nobody could've gotten through without passing by us!"

Harrison grinned. "Finally! I was getting bored! Let's go, little earl!"

The butler giggled, dashing away from Ciel. Ciel furrowed his brows. How? It seemed this case might have more to it than what surfaces at first glance. Ciel threw open the door that the scream had come from.

And he was met with a room of red. A body, blood drenched. Eyes turned upward and white. Ciel's eye widened. A hand slammed over the eye, pulling him away from the blood and corpse.

"Don't look, little earl." Harrison's voice whispered softly into his ear. Ciel retched, pouring out the contents of his stomach.

A man stepped out of the room. Harrison grinned, continuing to shield his little earl from viewing the horrible sight.

"Hello there. Weren't you a most talented artist with that red paint? That red paint, that life source, that blood. Hmm, Grell-chan?"

**AN: Well wasn't that a beautiful ending. In about thirty minutes I'm leaving for some overnight camp thing. It's only for today and tomorrow, so I might be able to update Saturday night. If not, sorry! Review Please! Also, please check out my new story! It's a Fairy Tail called Child of Chaos. Visit my profile page. Or not. Whatevs. Byesies! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

**AN: It's snowing outside right now. I am in shock. XP Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was at an overnight camp… thing. Got home at 11, 12-ish. And collapsed. Yeeeeaaah. Anyway, Review Responses!**

**Enuescaris: Here you go! Sorry it's a bit late!**

**xDarklightx: :3 Glad you liked.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Indeed, I do believe the deranged Harrison is most certainly a more adapted pair for the ostentatious Grell than the blasé Sebastian.**

**DTDY: Grell-chan has taken the stage! **

**TheRoadToInsanity: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Ehehehehe…TT^TT And yeah, I should make an omake of Harrison doing that…Next month.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Grell-chan! Wheeeeeeee!**

**Daku-Darkness316: Drossseeeellllllllllllllllll…sorry. Couldn't help it. Luciiiiiffffffeeeer…:3 Luci-chan! Dross-chan! I love making nicknames…Ciel…Ciel…yeah can't make one for him…Ci-chan? No…**

**Rose: Welcome back! HOHOHO! Glad I'm a motivation. Confrontation is next chapter; this one is leading up to it.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

The 'timid' butler of Madam Red stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight revealing the blood-soaked clothes of Jack the Ripper, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Wait, no, Harrison! It's not what you think! I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too late…"

The demon cocked his head, keeping one hand securely clamped over Ciel's eye. "Oh? Don't underestimate me, Grelll-chan! You'll need to think of a better lie than that!"

Blood dripped off his coat in large streams. Harrison giggled.

"You know, I didn't think I'd meet someone like you here. Especially as a useless butler…You're quite the splendid actor, Grell-chan."

A grin spread across Grell's face. "Hmm…Yes! I'm an actress!"

The feminine 'butler' pulled off his ribbon with a flourish. His large, circular glasses were replaced with red-framed ones. He pulled a red comb through his long hair, scarlet spreading throughout his long tresses. Long eyelashes were placed on his lime-green eyes.

"I'm exceptional, yes? But you're not an ordinary butler, are you, Hari-chan?"

Harrison blinked. "Ooh! I'm Hari-chan, am I? Yes, I'm not ordinary; after all, what would be the fun in being dull?"

"We have rather similar characters, Hari-chan…but you never hide yours. I rather like that about you."

The death god blew a kiss. 'Hari-chan' chuckled, receiving the kiss on his free hand.

"Oh, do you. Let's get along, Grell-chan!"

Grell grasped Harrison's free hand. "Yes! We can be Romeo and Juliet, Hari-chan!"

He stepped back, an inquiring expression on his face. "But why were you disguised as a butler, Hari-chan? Surely a demon has better things to do."

Harrison sighed, raising a hand dramatically to his forehead. "Do you know how _boring_ it is as a ruler of Hell? Just paperwork, paperwork, torturing, paperwork, banishment, paperwork! This is far more amusing."

Grell nodded frantically, his red locks flying. "Yes! All I get to do is take souls, souls, and more souls. I even have to stick to the rulebook!"

He smiled. "And then I found a woman in red. Yes, an opportunity just danced in front of me!"

Harrison grinned, releasing Ciel. "I believe you'll want to see this, little earl."

Slow footsteps came from the room. A red heeled shoe emerged from the door, leading a woman, Madam Red. Ciel's eye narrowed.

"This is quite an interesting event. To find that someone has discovered Grell's true nature…"

"You were on the suspect list, Madam Red. I suppose I eliminated you off the list early…"

The woman sighed. "You suspected you own aunt, Ciel?"

The earl smirked. "Whether Jack be my blood relation or not, they will not be an exception. I did not count on a supernatural creature being involved."

Harrison spun around the earl, giggling. "Lighten up, little earl! We found our culprits, Madam Red and Grell-chan!"

Ciel batted at his butler. "You're hopeless."

Madam Red smiled. "It's rather unfortunate, my adorable little nephew. We could've played chess again… But, now that you know; we'll have to kill you!"

**Hello there. I have to make dinner tonight. With my brother. Wish me luck.**

A gleaming chainsaw flew down upon Ciel. It was intercepted by Harrison, with a large pair of nail clippers.

The demon forced back the chainsaw, heaving the nail clippers to his shoulder. "I prepared a special pair for you, Grell-chan! It'd be rude to ignore me for the little earl!"

Ciel furrowed his brows. "What was that?"

Harrison blinked. "His death scythe. You didn't know?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Not the chain saw, those huge nail clippers! Where in hell did you buy them?"

Harrison stroked the silver monstrosities, pouting. "I made them myself, thank you very much! Aren't they beauties?"

Harrison's hand-made nail clippers, if you could even call them that, were human-sized, with a wickedly sharp blade and spiked edges. He grinned at Grell.

"I rather like your weapon as well, Grell-chan. Can I use it to make more beauties?"

Grell frowned, hugging his chainsaw to his chest. "Don't give it a boring name like 'scythe'! I customized it as a _chainsaw_, a chainsaw!"

He brought the spinning cutting hazard up to his face. "It'll shred anything! This chainsaw is exclusively mine!"

Harrison blinked, tapping a finger to his lips. "Would that mean it could shred you too? You shouldn't bring such a thing to your face, Grell-chan! After all, a lady's face can't be marred, can it?"

Grell swung the chainsaw away from him, a light, sparkly aura appearing. "Oh, you care about me so much, Hari-chan? Don't worry, my skills are a bit rusty from my nice streak, but I'm sure I'll be in tip-top shape after I'm done-with-you!"

The demon butler twirled rapidly, raising his nail clippers above his head. The same aura appeared around him. "Oh, of course! My creation will need to be experimented! What better subject than you, Grell-chan, a death god!"

Grell waved his chainsaw wildly. "Ooh, yes! I'll be glad to be an experimentation tool for you, my dear Hari-chan!"

Ciel sweatdropped. Harrison responded in kind.

"I'll be sure to polish your skills for you with my lovely nail clippers, Grell-chan! It's a win-win situation!"

Ciel's sweatdrop became larger. The death god stepped forward, wielding his chainsaw.

"Shall we begin with the polishing, Hari-chan? I'll to paint you in the most beautiful color, red!"

Harrison sighed, turning to Ciel. "Oh, yes, little earl. Butlers are meant to be loyal shadows, hmm? What do you say, little earl?"

Ciel raised his hand to his bandaged eye. "In the name of the Queen and the Phantomhive name, I order you," The bandage was torn off. "Dispose of them!"

The demon butler craned his head to wink at Grell. "Let's begin the experiment, Grell-chan!"

**AN: Grell-chan. Hari-chan. Experiment. Polishing. O_O Their characters really are quite similar, hmm? Ah well. Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

**AN: Yeah…I missed yesterday…ehehehehe…Sorry? …I'm forgiven right? On a completely different note, my grandmother told me I was fat this afternoon…I'm 5 foot 3, a female, and 110 pounds. Is that fat?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: ^-^ Thank you!**

**Geetac: Yep. I'm awesome. YAY.**

**Krazyfanfiction1: That's a good question…OMFG. What is, Grell was really a very flat female…MINDBLOWN.**

**ChaoticallyAwkward: Hot chocolate is my coffee. Especially when it's mixed with coffee. But just hot choco is fine too. Ciel Phantomhive…nickname…er…all I got is Ci-chan.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Probably will…definitely will.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Oh, how was work? Alas, I believe Harrison will continue to be friendly and wonderful unless you mess up his nails. Or if he absolutely must be serious.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Jack da Ripperrrrrr….why Jack? Why not John…or Jaywokateema. YEAH. Jaywokateema. **

**Rose: …maybe. Though I really was just trying to make a Harry that snapped. Ah whatevs. Harrison shall be great. AWESOME. Though not as much as me and my awesomely awesome reviewers/ followers/ favoriters.**

**DTDY: Thank you! **

**ShadowfireNightblade: I have made you speechless. MILESTONE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The death god sped toward Harrison, who was still calmly leaning against his nail clippers. Grell swung his whirling chainsaw, which harmlessly passed over Harrison's head as he ducked, spinning his head in an almost drunken manner.

The red-haired maniac pouted. "Hari-chan! You said you were going to experiment on me! C'mon, c'mon, polish my blade!"

Harrison pulled his killer nail clippers of his shoulders, grinning. "Now, now Grell-chan, let's not get impatient. The best polishing is done with time!"

Harrison disappeared, the air where he had previously been shimmering. Grell frowned, turning in circles cautiously.

"Hari-chan? Where'd you go? Hari-chan?"

"Grell~ you're such a horrible seeker!" A giggle sounded from above.

The death god's head jerked toward the night sky, red locks billowing. The butler was nowhere to be found.

"How are we going to play hide-and-seek if you fail at seeking, Grell-chan?"

Grell frowned and waved his chainsaw in the air. "You're too good at hiding, Hari-chan! It's not _fair_!"

Harrison reappeared on a rooftop and pouted at the frustrated death god. "Fine. How about tag? You're it!"

The undoubtedly feminine male frowned, sprang on the walls of the alley, running up with unbelievable speed.

He scowled as the force of the wind whipped his hair back. "Hari-chan! Can't I choose the game? And why on the roof?"

Harrison laughed, a cackle echoing through the night. "Catch me if you can, Grell-chan!"

…**Yeah. Harrison + Grell= Harrell. SHIP NAME! ^-^…or maybe Grarrison…I like Harrell.**

"You and I have become the guard dog and the prey. If you are going to hunt me down, there's only one way!" Madam Red slipped a gleaming dagger out of her sleeves, charging her only nephew.

Ciel fixed his aunt with a cold gaze. He didn't flinch as the knife sliced through his shirt, drawing blood from his arm. "Why would you, of all people…"

Madam Red's voice dripped with contempt. "Even if I explained, a brat like you wouldn't understand…"

She lunged for the boy's throat, screaming manically. Ciel dove for the ground, evading her outstretched arm. He reached into the pockets of Harrison's coat, grasping for a form of defense. He hand closed around a pair of nail clippers. The butler's spare. Ciel sighed. Well, they were better than his bare hands.

The earl slipped the nail clippers out, flipping out the blade. Madam Red cackled, wielding her dagger.

"You…you're going to stand against me, you little brat, with nail clippers?! You fool!"

**Meanwhile, with Harrell:**

Grell pursued Harrison, chasing after him. He growled. The award was always a couple inches out of reach.

"Hari-chan! Wait for me!"

Harrison froze and spun around. To the death god's surprise, the demon charged, blade pointed to skewer the Reaper. Grell fell to the ground, bashing his head against the roof tiles.

"Ow, my face!" The man moaned, looking up to glare at Harrison. "Why'd you do that?"

Harrison blinked and furrowed his brows. "Didn't you tell me to 'slow down? Besides, I just felt an odd burst of rage…and a tugging to find the little earl. Wonder what it means?"

Harrison stiffened and keeled over. "I can feel…someone is insulting…NAIL CLIPPERS!"

Harrison dashed toward the edge of the roof top, hurtling down to the ground below. Grell cocked his head, rubbing a large bump.

"Eh? Hari-chan?"

**Back to the little earl! **

Harrison slammed onto the dirty pavement, eyes unusually sharp. He glanced between his little earl and the cackling Madam. Harrison blinked, eyes slowly rolling back to stare at Ciel.

"Little earl…the nail clippers…" Harrison's jaw dropped, astonished.

The earl blushed. He shoved the nail clippers back into Harrison's jacket. "It was all I could find…"

Harrison loomed over Ciel, his monster of a pair of nail clippers leaning against the alley walls. "You…"

The butler engulfed his master in a bear hug, giggling insanely. "You discovered their beauty! Yay! I knew you would! Yay! Little earl!"

Ciel shoved the demon off of him. "Shut up, madman."

"Oh? Madam, you _still_ haven't killed off that little boy? Hurry, I want to have fun with Hari-chan here without worrying about you." Grell grinned, twirling his hair around a long finger.

The woman stepped back, away from her nephew. Her laughter had subsided. The grip on the dagger slacked, allowing to weapon to fall through her fingers and hit the ground with a clatter. Madam Red's lip trembled.

"I c-can't. I can't kill this child."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What are you saying, after decorating all those women?"

A lone tear slid out of Madam Red's eye, dripping off her chin. "I…just can't. Seeing him, w-with that butler of his…he has a life in front of him. He…he's my beloved little nephew. My sister…her husband's…their adorable child…I can't."

Tears flowed freely, leaving the woman's face red and sweaty. "I CAN'T! CAN'T! CA-"

Her screams were cut short by a chainsaw jutting out of her chest. It had sliced her like butter. The death god slowly withdrew his weapon, pulling it out of his 'mistress'. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What a disappointment. I'm so _disappointed_, Madam! I have no interest in such a dull woman!" Grell exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Madam Red flew back, back arching. Blood formed a trail of red in the air as it flowed from her jagged wound. A thousand rushing records sprang from the wound of the Reaper, telling the story of the Madam's life.

Harrison sat back on his luxuriously plush couch, a large-size popcorn bag in his hand. He popped a kernel into his mouth.

"No commercials please!"

**AN: Harrison. Just…Harrison. Can't say anything else about that. Alright, gotta take a shower! Bye! Review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 28.5

**AN: This is an April Fools' special! I know it's one day late…but whatever! Read and Review~**

Harrison tumbled out of his bed, covers in a twisted mess. He hopped up, only to trip on his sheets. The butler lay face down on the floor, giggling against the wooden planks. It was April 1st, 1887. And it was one demonic butler's favorite day of the year. April Fools'.

Harrison skipped down the gleaming hallway of Ciel's bedroom, humming the tune of _London Bridge is Falling Down_. The butler swung open the curtains, allowing the pink light of dawn to stream in. He tore through the door to his earl's room, emitting a glass-shattering screech. In fact, the windows did crack into a million pieces. Harrison flung himself onto Ciel's bed, toppling on the previously fast asleep earl.

The boy struggled underneath his butler, twisting and turning. He managed to free an arm and push the demon off onto the floor. Laughing, Harrison dragged Ciel's sheets and warm blanket with him. Ciel curled into a ball, glaring grumpily at his butler. He grabbed a fluffed up pillow, burying his face in it.

"Gimme back my blanket, 'Arrison." The earl's voice was muffled by his plushy cushion.

Harrison tossed the blanket back onto the bed, flopping next to his little earl.

"Little earl~ Guess what day it is?"

Ciel rolled away from the ecstatic demon. "A Tuesday."

The butler pouted, turning onto his stomach. He propped his head up on his hands, digging his elbows into the mattress. "Not _that_ kind of day, little earl. Guess again!"

Ciel turned back toward Harrison, glaring coldly. "It's April 1st."

Harrison giggled, pulling Ciel's head to his chest, hugging him. "Yes! It's April Fools' Day!"

The earl pulled away from Harrison, shaking his head. He smirked. "Do you know why it's call April Fools'? Because it's a holiday for a fool.

Harrison blinked. "Am I a fool, little earl?"

"Yes."

The butler poked Ciel's cheek. "A fool butler for a fool earl, eh?"

Ciel swatted at the finger. "Shut up, fool."

The demon grinned widely. "I'm a fool and proud of it, my little fool!"

…**Well. Hmm, I guess what Ciel said was true...A fool's holiday.**

Ciel slid into his usual chair at the round breakfast table. He massaged his temples. The morning had not been to his favor. After being woken up by Harrison, the earl had not managed to fall asleep once more and had moved to the study to read some light novels and complete some monotonous paperwork.

All his books had been replaced with titles such as, "How to Relieve Stress; for the Elderly" and, "My Struggles with Constipation". Harrison, who had been giggling uncontrollably at the door, had Ciel's suspicions.

To make his tired and annoyed self increasingly agitated, his pens were missing. In its place, dozens of nail clippers were strewn over the earl's desk. His inkwell had been replaced by invisible ink. Once Ciel had managed to clear his desk of the nail clippers and recover his pens to write a letter, he had dipped it in the seemingly normal ink. He had written nearly _half_ of the whole letter when he realized the absence of written words.

And now he was sitting at breakfast, shoe tapping impatiently. In irritation, Ciel had stormed out of his study, leaving the blank page, and stomped down the stairs to the breakfast room.

"Hi, little earl! You're early to breakfast today. It's only 7 am."

Ciel scowled at his butler, who had cheerfully entered the room with a platter of a roll, a small piece of butter, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you have any idea what happened in my study this morning? There were nail clippers and invisible ink."

Harrison set his silver tray down on the white tablecloth. "Wonder who might have done that?"

Ciel held a roll between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes. I wonder."

He bit into the fresh bread, only to sputter and cough violently. Once he forced the roll down his throat, Ciel stared at his butler through teary eyes.

"What…was that?" He wheezed, rubbing his neck.

Harrison grinned. "Hot peppers. And lemon juice. Plus a dash of rosemary and salt."

Ciel staggered to his feet, pushing his chair in. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? You didn't like it?"

"If I were to stay in this mansion, it'll be like living through hell." The earl took his cane from where it leaned against the wall and pulled on a light coat.

He strode quickly toward the oak door, avoiding his butler. The door closed with a slam. Harrison blinked, pouting.

The pout soon morphed into a sly smile. "Does the little earl really think he can run from a demon? Good luck with that…"

Throughout his 'escape', Ciel was splashed by a hurrying carriage, scratched by a stray cat, lectured an old woman on his manners, reprimanded by a middle-aged man, had drank scalding hot tea, and the sunny skies had begun raining.

Ciel stood at the front door, rattling the door knocker. Harrison peeked out.

"Hi~ little earl! How was your day away from hell?"

The earl slipped past the butler and into the front lobby. He peeled off his soaked through coat, wringing it out. Rivulets of water poured off to form a large puddle. The boy kicked off his wet shoes and then pulled off damp socks.

"What do you think, Harrison?" Ciel scowled at the demon.

Harrison cocked his head. "I think I've had a wonderful April Fools'."

The earl rolled his eyes. He started up the grand staircase, calling back, "I'm going to bed."

Harrison grinned. "Good night!"

Moments later, the butler heard a loud, girly shriek. He smirked. Oh, did he really leave those frogs and worms _there_? It was an accident. Pure accident.

**AN: Ehehe…I didn't feel like writing a full chapter…Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 29

**AN: HI! I'm here! My name got changed, as you probably noticed. I am now the Fundamental Principle of Awesome. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES (for Chapter 28): **

**xDarklightx: Yes. I am awesome. It's in the name.**

**Geetac: You're welcome.**

** SkyeDragonAzure: Harrell, Harrell, :3. That scene went like this in mine:**

**Harrison: *head lowered, killing intent* Someone…insulted…*Voice deepens, raspy breath* NAIL CLIPPERS…**

***Voices of Hell screaming in fright***

**Rose: Erm…popped? I think…I sometimes eat them unpopped.**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you!**

**SelenWolf: Wow. It takes 5 hours? Thank you! I try, I try. Second demon? Is that possible? …are you crying? *pats back* It's okay, Fundamental Principle's got you…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Jaywokateema. Yes. XD. **

**Review responses for April Fools' Special:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: :3 XD :P ^-^**

**xDarklightx: ^-^ Thanx!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Yes, a lot of people were…not that I'm talking about me…what'cha mean? *laughs nervously, scratches head.**

**TheRoadToInsanity: I eat wubs. Wubs are my coffee and hot choco. XD**

**ON WITH MY STORY THAT'S NEARLY 2,000 WORDS. Nearly.**

Harrison held out the popcorn bag to Ciel. "Want one?"

Ciel wrinkled his nose, prodding the buttery kernel. "What is this? It seems unhealthy."

His butler grabbed a handful of the snack, forcing it into the earl's mouth. "The unhealthiness is why is so _delicious_!"

Ciel sputtered, chocking on the greasy food. He wheezed, coughing and glaring at his butler. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Ciel blinked, his scowl giving way to an expression of awe. The flustered boy held out a hand.

Harrison grinned. "Want more, little earl?"

Ciel blushed. "Y-yes…"

Grell pouted. He wanted popcorn too! The death god poked at the cinematic records, which were still buffering and blurry. Really, the Division needed better connection. And service. With so many Shinigami running around, no wonder the records were getting rusty and slow.

As the tape began rolling, Grell frowned. Wait, where was his seat?

**The Records! With Harrison's commentary.**

Harrison fixed his eyes on the records, squinting slightly. Damn, the screen was small. It was times like this when he was glad he repaired his vision.

"Hey, Grell-chan, can you zoom in a bit? It's hard on the eyes, these records."

Grell prodded the tape, furrowing his brows. "Like this?"

The image of a young red-haired girl and of a regal blond came into focus. Harrison grinned, leaning back. He offered the Reaper a couple kernels of popcorn.

"Your pay."

Grell lunged for the snack, savoring the taste. "Mmm…the buttery goodness! If only it was red…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Unpause it." He inconspicuously chewed the treat.

The cinematic records of Angelina Dallas, better known as Madam Red, began.

**Okay. Harrison's and sometimes Grell comments in bold, cinematic is in italics. Madam's thoughts are underlined. Got it? Good.**

_A nervous girl gripped her skirts. Her hair was twisted into a loose side braid. Beside her stood a blond young lady, her sister. A man, the sisters' father, faced away from the camera._

_ 'Rachel, Angelina, please welcome the earl of Phantomhive.' The father spoke in a deep, crackly voice. _**"Hey, hey, it's you, little earl!"**

_The screen shifted to show a man seated on a plush couch. He smiled, his navy-blue hair framing a young and charming face._**"…never mind."**_ The young Madam blushed, red eyes sparkling. Her thoughts began narrating the records._

_'I always hated the red hair I inherited from Father.'_

_ The scene shifted to focus on a cluster of bright red flowers, gently waving in a breeze. _

_ 'Your red hair is truly beautiful, Anne.'_ _Vincent Phantomhive's smooth, rich voice spoke. 'It's like licorice, burning into a landscape.'_

_ The lilies were removed to be replaced by the picture of the Earl of Phantomhive and Angelina Dallas. She was wearing a bonnet, her head down. She wore a black dress._

_ 'Red suits you very well.'_

_ The young girl turned to gaze at the earl in pleased surprise._

_'I came to love that red hair. I came to love red…I came to love __**you**__'__ the Madam's voice was soft with reminiscence. _**"Aww…she LOVES him!"**

_The scene changed once again. The blond lady sat with Vincent Phantomhive on a couch. They were laughing._

_ 'Anne, I have something wonderful to tell you!' Rachel's voice was cheerful._

_ Her sister stood, a fake smile on her face. She was wearing a vividly scarlet dress._

_'You…'_

_ The screen flashed, transforming into the event of a wedding. Rachel Dallas, now Phantomhive, was signing a wedding document. Angelina was shown to be sitting in the front row._

_'I came to hate the color red once more._' _Madam Red's voice was harsh and hard._" **"Tsk, tsk. So indecisive!" **

_The newly married Rachel Phantomhive smiled up at her husband. She wore a long, flowing bridal gown._

_'But I could never hate you.'_

_ Angelina Dallas, wearing a frilly red dress, laughed with a man._

_'I married a man I became acquainted with at a banquet.'_

_'Will it be a girl? A boy?' The scene changed to show a couple in front of a blazing fireplace. A pregnant Madam reclined in a lounge chair, holding her husband._

_ 'Men are so impatient! I don't know yet.' Her voice was happy and warm as she stroked her husband's hair._

_'It turned out different than what I wanted, but…This time…'_

_ Darkness. A scream and the clatter of a wagon's wheels. A call for help._

_ 'A carriage went out of control and hit someone! Someone call a doctor!' That nameless voice led to empty black._

_ '__Somehow drifted away…'__ the woman whispered, voice breathy._

_ Angelina lay limp on the starched white of the hospital bed, her figure small and weak. Her deep red eyes were dead, void of emotion. Her head and arm were bandaged._

_ A nurse was reading from a paper. 'Your husband passed away immediately, and, in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your womb and abort the baby. Your internal bleeding has…' _**"Oh, well that's not good, is it, little earl?" **_The doctor's voice droned on, fading._

_'Everything was snatched away from my reaching hands…'_

_ A wagon drove down a bumpy road, wheels rattling. __'That which I had loved, that which I was coming to love, was dyed.' _**Wait, pause it for a moment Grell. It was died? Isn't that bad grammer?" *Pause* "Oh, **_**dyed**_**. Yeah that makes more sense."**

_ The wagon jerked to a sudden stop. Madam Red flung open the door, staring at the embers of the Phantomhive Mansion Fire. Her eyes and mouth widened in horror._

_'It was all dyed in the red color I __**despised**__.' __Madam Red's voice grew harsher, dipped in pain and anger._

_ The previously grandiose mansion was engulfed in lapping red flames, consuming it. It glowed red, smoke spewing from the building. _**"Oh, I've always **_**wondered**_** what the manor would look like if it went up in flames." *Nervous laugh* "Not for any particular **_**reason**_** though. Why would you think that, little earl?"**

_ A beautiful coffin of white lilies was buried in dirt, a shovel moving back and forth, shifting soil onto the coffin. _

_'My sister was able to pass on with her beloved. If only my feelings had also been buried in the ground back then.' __Madam's recorded voice was sorrowful. _

_ An arrogant woman flipped her curled hair. 'Children are just a nuisance.'_

_ Madam Red looked up from her paperwork. She was at her desk at the hospital. _

_ 'You never know whose child it might be, and you have to keep things child-safe and can't entertain men.' _**"I suppose she's the definition of bitch?" "…is that rated T?"**

_'I, who had lost everything, though they have what will never again come into my life…' __The screen showed the Madam, washing blood away from her hands at a sink. The mirror of the bathroom cracked. '__Women who throw that away without a second thought, I will dye them._

_ That same woman was shown standing at her door, waving to a man. Madam Red approached her._

_ 'Oh, you're the one from the other day.' She spun around, eyes wide in terror. 'What are you doing? S-stop!'_

_ Red. Blood flew into the air in thick streams. Red._

_'I will turn everything red with these hands.'__ The Madam's voice whispered, deep and sinister._

_ A hand. A floor. All red. She panted, kneeling in the puddle of blood._

_ 'My, you put on quite a show!' A high, frivolous voice called. _**"Grell-chan! It's your great debut! You don't seem to have changed much…"**

_A shadow against the red moon of the night. A Reaper, smiling. A Reaper, red. _

_'A bright red Reaper laughingly called out to me.'_** "Oh, Hari-chan, it ****is**** me. I'm gorgeous, right?"**

_'__After a few months, my nephew, who had gone missing abruptly, returned.'_

_ Madam Red tore through the door, eyes frantic. 'Ciel!'_

_'He brought a butler clad in black.'__ A young boy sat on an oversized chair. Leaning teasingly on the chair was a man with bright green eyes. _**"Ooh, little earl! It's us, it's us it's us-" *Smack* "Ow…you didn't have to hit me."**

_Madam's eyes softened, tearing. She smiled. 'You were alright!' The woman ran to the boy, pulling him to her._

_'I was able to have one thing back.'_

_ 'I'm so glad that you were spared from those terrible flames.' She let go, holding the child's head lovingly. 'Let me take a look at you.'_

_ Ciel's eye was bandaged. His one blue eye was dead and dim. _**"Well, you've looked better, little earl. …Not much though."**

_'The child of my beloved and sister.'__ Ciel's face was replaced by the face of a woman with blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. Her lips curved gracefully. _**"She's hallucinating~ You should see a doctor for that, Madam."**

_ Madam Red jerked back, gasping. This child was…_

_ The scene shifted to a cheerful tea party. Tanaka, Harrison, even Mei-rin, Finnian, and Bard were present. Elizabeth, the Madam, and Ciel sat at the white table. _**"Oh, was this the one where Bard got Finny and Tanaka drunk? Was I drunk? I don't remember…"**

_'That child came back, so why didn't he? Why is he with my sister and not me?'_

_ Madam Red held a bloody dagger, looming over a body. Grell laughed, standing behind her in Reaper form. _**"Ew! Didn't I help her cut her nails? No! Dirty blood! Filthy blood!"**

_'This time, I won't let anything be taken away. I won't give anything up. I WON'T GIVE ANYTHING UP!'_

The screen went black. Grell stood from his perch at Harrison's feet. Madam Red's body fell back, blood flowing freely red.

**AN: Hi! Yeah…I copied lots of that from the anime, with Harrison touches here and there. Review please! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 30

**AN: Hello there! Yeah, it's technically already Saturday… but just count this as my Friday update, kay?**

**REVIEW REPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Hmm…maybe Grell-chan sharpened his teeth for the fun of it. Seems legit…**

**SkyeDragonAzure: …the people at the theatre got mad at me when I did that…kept yelling "Shhh"…And now I just watch movies at home cuz I like to comment too much…**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Yep. Ciel's accepted Harrison's oddness. Doesn't mean he likes it. Oh. Um…might wanna hide. Harrison was reading over my shoulder…ehehehehe…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD It's just how Harrison is. Can't do anything about it.**

**ON WITH MY SUPER DUPER WEIRD STORY!**

Madam Red's body fell to the pavement. Her blood dyed the gray gravel red as it flowed from her gaping wound. Harrison stood from the couch.

He snapped his fingers and the couch disappeared into thin air. Ciel fell to the ground.

Grell blinked. "Where'd it go?"

Harrison patted the air, grinning. "I stored it into my inter-dimensional travel suitcase. Naturally, it's space-warping and invisible."

Ciel glared at his butler, dusting off the back of his commoner shorts. "Naturally…I'm not going to waste breath on you anymore." The earl grumbled.

Grell sprang up from the floor, where he had been watching the records. He stretched, pulling his arm above his head.

"I loved you, Madam, when you were covered with the blood of others," the Reaper scanned the woman's blood-soaked body, "But I've decided, I love you even more when you're covered in your own, you ridiculous woman!"

He grinned, reaching for her corpse. "But I've grown attached. It won't do for me to forget this woman, who's dead in red, will it?" He pulled the Madam's coat from her pale body. "I'll be taking this, thank you!"

Ciel stared at the puddle of red gathering around the Madam, eyes bored. Harrison blinked, snapping his fingers.

"Hmm? Little earl, I thought you'd be a bit sadder that your Aunt died…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I've seen many deaths, Harrison. Plus, it was brought upon her; she was at a point of no return. It was either death or a mental asylum for that woman. I would rather have her dead than see her helpless, sitting idle in a chair at some institution for the insane."

The earl slowly walked toward the limp body of the once lively Madam Red. Her glassy eyes stared up into the dark night. Ciel passed his hand over her face, gently shutting cold eyelids.

"That doesn't mean I'm completely unaffected." Ciel gazed at the pale face of the woman, eyes cold yet oddly soft. "Harrison."

The butler blinked. "Hmm?"

"Get rid of the other one. We're here to dispose of Jack the Ripper, both of them."

Harrison grinned, lifting his nail clippers from the brick wall it was leaning against. He hefted it onto his shoulder.

"Of course, little earl. I forgot, those miserable nails need a manicure…from moi!"

**Yep. Hari-chan's gonna give a makeover!**

Grell, who had the woman's coat draped around him loosely, held the chainsaw above his head. He spun around.

"Hey, my nails are not miserable! Meanie Hari-chan! Eh?"

Harrison had managed to slip behind the Reaper and was inspecting the had that held his chainsaw.

"Hmm…jagged edges, uneven color, unstylishly wide…Do you even own a good pair of nail clippers, Grell-chan?"

The red-haired Shinigami pouted, crossing his arms. "I do! It's a brand too."

Harrison raised an eyebrow. "Really. Which one? Some are total rip-offs."

"SilverBlade."

The butler stumbled, darting away from Grell. He stared at the death god's nails as if they were strange beasts. "G-Grell-chan…Did you s-say 'SilverBlade'?"

The Reaper nodded, blinking rapidly. His eyes darted, insecure. "Y-yes…"

Harrison reached into his pockets, carefully pulling out the 'forbidden' butler gloves. The little earl had insisted he carry them around. For extreme circumstances, the earl had said. In Harrison's nail-obsessed mind, this situation definitely called for abstract measures

Through the gloves, Harrison grasped Grell's shoulders. The demon's butler uniform had been transfigured into a white psychotherapist's coat.

"Sit down, Grell-chan."

"Huh? What, Hari-chan? Do I have a problem?" The feminine male was teary-eyed.

Harrison slid into his conjured loveseat, pushing Grell into his. He folded his fingers, staring sharply at the Shinigami across from him.

"Grell-chan." The 'psychotherapist' closed his eyes.

"Y-yes, Hari-chan?"

"You have a problem. A serious one." Green eyes, blazing with passion, stared at the Reaper. "It's called FNS, for Freak Nail Syndrome."

Grell's hands flew to his cheeks, only to be slapped away by Harrison.

"NO! The Syndrome can be curable, but if you allow this deadly virus caused by fraud nail clippers companies to spread to other parts of the body…I cannot be held responsible for the damages to your mental condition after treatment."

"I-I'll do _anything_! Please, save my Freak Nails, Hari-chan!"

Harrison sniffed, frowning at the pathetic lump. "During treatment, you shall address me as Harrison-sama!"

Grell nodded frantically, practically on his knees. "Yes, Harrison-sama! What shall we do!"

Harrison stood, grabbing his abnormally large nail clippers. He patted the air, pulling down a zipper. Grunting, the butler stuffed his weapon into the invisible space. He dived in after it, rummaging around in his 'travel suitcase'.

"Ah! Here it is!" The psychotherapistic butler pulled out a pair of nail clippers.

He pulled the zipper back up, the void disappearing. Harrison held out the nail clippers. They were plain stainless steel, glossy clean from frequent polishing. Grell furrowed his brows.

"But those are just normal nail clippers."

Harrison glared at the confused Death God, stroking the nail clippers. "Shut up!"

The butler blushed, fidgeting. "T-these are my first…Th-they felt so good when that cold steel hit my long neglected nails…"

Grell dabbed at his eye with a red handkerchief, sniffing. Ciel rolled his eyes. What had happened to 'Of course, little earl'? He sighed. As long as the butler got the job done…but Ciel would punish him later. Later.

Harrison cradled the nail clippers in his gloves. He smiled at Grell, sendning a shiver down the Reaper's back.

"Shall we begin the surgery, Grell-chan?"

**AN: Ehehehe… That was fun. XD Review Please! Check out my other story in Fairy Tail by checking my profile! Thanx, the Fun nnnn damental Principle. ^-^**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 31

**AN: Ehehe…hi~ *Ducks* Don't kill me! He..he…he…ahaha…Yeah. O_O Sorry? I missed a few days… erm…yeah.**

**RESPONSES: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I'll try~**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Kay kay! Lemme ask Harrison~**

**Me: Um…Hari-chan? RoadtoInsanity wants to see your wardrobe!**

**Hari-chan: Hmm? The weird one? The one who said my joke wasn't funny? THAT ONE?**

**Me: Um…yeah?**

**Hari-chan: *grins sunnily* Sure!**

**Me: Okay…so:**

**Item #1: …Hari-chan?**

**Hari: Hmm?**

**Me: Why. Do. You. Have. These?**

**Hari: *snatches* Ehehehe…you see nothing.**

**Me: Wait, really. Why?**

**Hari: You. See. Nothing.**

**Me: …yeah. That's enough for today…He, he had…**

**xDarklightx: :3 XD**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: They were VERY BAD. I repeat. VERY BAD.**

**SelenWolf: **

**Me: …Hari is reading over my shouder.**

**Hari: Yes. Yes. I'm awesome. *nods* I do that sometimes…well, not the youtube part. Cuz SOMEBODY sent me to the 1800s instead into the future like I TOLD her to. *turns to me* SOMEBODY.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XDXDXD**

"Shall we begin the surgery, Grell-chan?" Harrison held up his 'first', the stainless steel gleaming as the moon's pale light reflected off its surface.

The demon grinned, fangs peeking out slightly. The Shinigami furrowed his brows.

"But how will a pair of nail-"The death god felt a cold blade press against the back of his neck. His mouth opened, yet no words came from his mouth.

Harrison's warm breath blew against Grell's skin, causing him to shiver. "Hey, Grell-chan, it's not allowed to speak during your surgery~"

The Reaper's mouth closed, lips pressing together. A blush rose to his cheeks, coloring them a blazing pink.

"H-Hari-chan…so…BOLD!" Grell gasped, voice uncharacteristically breathy.

An ungloved hand darted out to snatch the death god's hand. Harrison swiped the glove off, allowing the useless piece of fabric to drop to the ground. The green-eyed butler twisted Grell's hand behind his back, rendering the death god helpless.

Harrison delicately clipped the death god's horrific nails, creating a 'Mona Lisa' from a child's self-portrait. He ran a hand through his untidy hair as the last nail trimming fell to the pavement. He reached for the other hand, ignoring his 'patient's' rather disturbing moan of delight.

Harrison blinked. He needed _more_. The lovely, lovely feeling of cutting through something, anything, with such an unexpected weapon as a pair of nail clippers…yes. He was unexpected. Harrison grinned. The demon hidden in human skin, the wolf in sheep's clothing, smiled.

This nail-obsessed butler, this human-turned demon, desired to feel flesh tear under his blade, warm, red liquid flow down the steel. Harrison turned the Reaper to face him. What kind of demon would not fulfill his desire? Demons were greedy. And demons always achieved what they pursued.

**Yeah. Sorta dark. Yeah.**

Grell cocked his head. "Hmm? Yes, Hari-chan?"

Harrison's brilliant emeralds were hooded with dark bloodlust. A tongue darted out to swipe across dry lips. The demon's mouth curved into a maniacal grin.

"Grell, Reaper, I wonder, how will your face look when it's dyed that red that you love?" The demon tapped a perfect finger against his cheek. "What color is a Shinigami's blood? Is it red? White? Or black, hmm? What d'you think, Grell-chan?"

"E-eh?" the death god stepped back. "Wait, Hari-chan, no, n-not the face!"

Harrison's eyes gleamed as he savagely tore into the pathetic male. "Hmm? Not the face, you say?"

Grell screamed, voice raising a couple octaves from his usual feminine speech. The demonic grin stayed in place as Harrison sliced and ravaged the death god's 'forbidden' face. Surprisingly, the blows froze abruptly.

The red-haired Reaper opened his shut tight eyes cautiously, arms raised as a shield. The 'defense' had failed its purpose, seeing that the Shinigami's pale face was marred with numerous deep slashes. Blood dripped down his face. Many cuts just narrowly missed Grell's glasses-covered eyes.

Harrison was staring up at the rooftop, where a tall man stood. No, not man. This presence was that of a Reaper, though surprisingly less thick than Grell's .

"What d'you want, Death God Guy?" Harrison casually pulled out a handkerchief from his 'travel bag', absentmindedly mopping at his face.

The 'Death God Guy' jumped down from his perch, landing in front of his colleague with a loud thump. His knees did not bend to absorb the blow.

"I'm here to collect my nuisance fellow Reaper." His features were shown as the pale moonlight fell across his body, casting a long shadow on the blood-stained ground.

"W-will!" Grell cried, spitting blood from his mouth. "Thank you-"

The other death god, Will, smacked the injured Shinigami upside the head, successfully knocking him out. He swiftly tied him up, carrying the Reaper like a dead pig ready for roasting.

Will looked back at the demon, mouth opening to ask where the pathetic excuse for a god's scythe was. He blinked at the sight that met his eyes.

Harrison grunted, muscles straining as he attempted to squish the chainsaw into his shape-changing, dimension-traveling, versatile travel bag. Will sweatdropped.

He pushed his spectacles into place. "Demon…"

Harrison blinked. "Eh? Don't you mean 'Master', death god guy?"

Will's eyebrow twitched. "May I remind you, _demon_, you are Master of DEATH, not death _gods_."

The Master of Death scratched his head. "Eh? But, isn't Death, like, your master of something?"

The conscious Reaper pressed his lips together. "Touché."

He shook his head. "Anyway, no matter how pathetic this thing is," Will gave the burden a shake, "He still needs his chainsaw."

Harrison pouted. "Does he really? I was hoping to melt it for nail clippers material…"

The Shinigami rolled his eyes, sighing. "Just give it to me."

The butler scowled, flinging the chainsaw at the dark god. He caught it between two fingers, turning on his heel.

"I bid thee farewell. I inform you that your master seems to have fallen asleep." Will shot Harrison a smile over his shoulder. "Be a better butler, my dear Master."

Harrison sighed, craning his neck to look over at his little earl. So he was asleep. The demon strode over to his master, heels clicking against the pavement. He noticed a small speck of blood against the earl's black shoes.

The butler bent to wipe the droplet off. Yes, he was a butler. Just, on maniacal, deranged, and utterly demonic butler.

"Little EARL~!" A shout rang through the Earl Phantomhive's manor the next morning.

Just being a butler didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

**AN: …hi! I just ate ice cream and typed a chapter. My keys are sticky. So are my fingers. REVIEW~XD**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 32

**AN: Hiii…I…I didn't like that last chapter AT ALL. It was horrendous. But of so many days of writer's block, I figured I should write **_**something**_**. Hopefully, this one is better. Review and all that good stuff!**

**RESPONSES:**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Um…Gomenasai! **

**Krazyfanfiction1: Really? It was amazing? …I didn't think so but thanks! Um…cookies and cream, I think. Still a couple episodes until Pluto makes his entrance.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: XD. Thank you!**

**xDarklightx: Thanx. **

**WeirdCornChip: New reader! Hello there! How you like? Glad you do! Cake1 Yes, yes there is. NO, Lucifer isn't. Lucifer's the ruler of Hell, and a fallen angel. CRAY! Not answering that. It's my age. I don't think I should. UNDERTAKER! ^-^ Thanks!**

***Wipes sweat off forehead* Phew! It was hard answering to all those reviews over different chapters!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Hey, hey, brother! What's goin' on there?" A small boy tugged on his older brother's pant leg.

"Wha's goin' on? Wha's goin' on?" Their little sister echoed, hopping from one foot to the other, her short pigtails bouncing.

The three children were peeking over a heavy iron fence that enclosed a grand church surrounded by lush green meadows. The field rippled as a light breeze danced through the grasses, it was a temperately mild autumn day.

A teenaged male raised an eyebrow at his siblings. "Eh? How should I know? It's a bunch o' weird nobles for some uptight party, I'm guessin'."

The little boy pulled his cap off, waving it in the air like a flag. "Huh? Brother doesn't know? Even though you're big?"

The girl giggled, whacking her brother playfully. "Brother's dumb! Idio'! Idio'!"

The older boy scowled, ruffling his sister's hair. "You mean 'idiot', stupid."

He crossed his arms, frowning. "Besides, I'm only twelve. I don't know stuff too!"

"Yes, yes, that's right." Our favorite Undertaker joined the conversation. He leaned against his shovel on the other side of the iron fence, in the meadow. The children jumped, surprised, whirling around to stare at the odd person.

"It's natural for a normal twelve-year-old not to know. Today's the grandest day for a certain noble lady." He grinned, twirling the odd tail of his cap around a finger.

The little girl stuck her thumb into her mouth, eyes shining with curiosity. "A weddin'? A birthday? Mary's gonna turn five this year!"

The Undertaker shook his head, silver hair fanning out in the wind. "No, no, better than that. It's a funeral; the last party of a being's life. Simply grand, yes?"

The older boy grabbed his brother and sister's small hands, hurrying them away from the strange man. Mary looked up at his brother, thumb still in her mouth. She spoke around it.

"Wha's a fu-ner-al, Bwother?"

The small boy smiled slyly, laughing as he ran along. "Or is brother still dumb and doesn't know?"

The children laughed, oblivious to their older brother's discomfort. A funeral. That man had described it as 'grand.' What a creep.

**Any spelling errors are supposed to be the childish talk and/or peasant slang.**

A small group of select few lords and counts, countesses and ladies, sat in the benches of the chapel. Very little of those select few personally knew the late Madam Red.

Colored light streamed through the semi-permeable, beautiful stained glass windows. A priest's monotone voice echoed through the solemnly quiet church. Only faint sobs broke the silence. The old priest stood next to a sleek black coffin. Inside laid the cleaned corpse of Angelina Dallas, better known as Madam Red.

"And the chaff died, and fell upon the earth."

Her perpetually expressive face was slender and solemn amongst the white lilies that she lay upon. Her lips were a faint pink, contrasting from her usual brilliant red. Her hands were clasped over her chest. She wore a plain white gown, customary for funerals and such.

"And finally became sustenance through water to nurture the living. And to bring closure to the far off future, those who live will pass through the gateway to death…"

The priest's voice faded into the background in a mourning girl's grief. This girl was Lady Elizabeth Midford.

The girl wore her usual high pigtails, yet her grin had been replaced by a hopelessly sad expression. Tears swam in her eyes, threatening to pour down in waterfalls. The young girl had donned a black headband, as well as a dark dress and gloves.

"Auntie Anne." Lizzie whispered the dead Madam's name.

The heavy wooden door to the chapel creaked open, cutting into the priest's speech. Every lowered head whirled around. Daylight broke into the dim church, spilling light across Madam Red's corpse. The click of high-heeled shoes against stone cracked through the building. Elizabeth turned, tears gone.

"C-ciel?"

Against the bright sunlight stood a young boy's figure. He held a scarlet dress to him. A smirk spread across his face.

**Dangos are good. Dangos are tasty. Dangos are cute. Everyone should love dangos. **

Ciel strode down the aisle slowly, turning a deaf ear towards the murmurings of the crowd.

"That's… the Phantomhive."

"Red? How disrespectful!"

"Improper, he is!"

"But, the Madam, she loved red so dearly."

Once Ciel had reached the end of the long stone walkway, he leapt up, landing gracefully by the coffin. He smirked at the lovely lady lying among the white flowers, lifting the red gown over her white burial dress.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you. What suits you is red, the color of passion, the color of licorice, burning the landscape."

The young earl removed a perfect red rose from his suit, gently placing it among the white flowers. He swiped red lipstick across the Madam's pale lips, coloring them the same shade as her hair.

Ciel pressed his warm lips against the dead lady's cold cheek. He lifted his head, nose against nose.

"Aunt Anne."

A breeze wafted through the open door, carrying a flutter of red rose petals. It was a breeze that smelled of Madam Red herself, the red amongst the norm. The funeral attendees gasped in awe, eyes wide as they stared at the magnificent sight.

Memories flashed across Lizzie's mind, of songs, of games, of happier times. That childish song, "London Bridge is Falling Down," ran through her mind, melody blurring with memory.

Ciel smiled sadly, a true smile. "Rest well, Madam Red."

The rose petals had scattered over the white lilies, speckling it with crimson drops.

"Wipe that expression of your face, Lizzie." The girl jumped, looking over her shoulder.

Harrison grinned, a rose petal between two fingers. "Be adorable, my dear lady. For the little earl."

Lady Elizabeth smiled, tears disappearing from her green eyes. "Yes, Harrison. For Ciel, my cute fiancé."

**AN: And the Jack the Ripper arc is OVA! …Don't you ever wonder what Lizzie would have been like if 'adorableness' had never been pounded into her mind as a must for a lady? O_O Story idea! Review please!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 33

**AN: Hi! It's almost spring break! :3 Eight days till my birthday~**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! **

**SkyeDragonAzure: :3 Thank you! Hari-chan is nice too…if incredibly annoying and bloodthirsty…ahahaha**

**Suntan140: It was? I started writing it during English Class. :3**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Thanks! Have you ever watched Clannad? If not, you should. It's so cute and sad! The ending song is about dangos. Basically, dangos are little red bean paste dumpling things.**

**WeirdCornChip: DANGO! I try to answer them every time. HOUND! Starts now!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: A dark Lizzie would be very, very interesting. Yes. Could be a story idea, but not till some time. I don't want to overload, and I'm doing another story apart from this one. It's in Fairy Tail, check it out if you want.**

**DTDY: Yes, I know…or I think I do. Isn't it for Ciel? Like, she's thinking how he tries so hard to be strong, so she'll stand by him like the perfect lady. Cuz at a young age, she was instilled in her the notion that a lady must be delicate, naïve and adorable? I might be wrong. Do you have any other answer? If so, please tell me, kay?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Resort! Resort! We're going to a resort!" A chorus of cheerful chanting rang through the land. It seemed out of place among the dead trees and dried grasses.

Harrison sang along with Mei-rin, Bard, and Finny as he cheerfully drove the carriage carrying his little earl. The other servants lounged in a cheaper carriage behind the main one. "Resort! Resort!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fools, the lot of you."

The servants paused, turning to pout at their lord. Finny grinned.

"Oh, loosen up, milord! We're going to a resort!"

The gardener turned back to smile at the bespectacled maid. "Hey, Mei-rin, isn't it great! It's a resort!"

She clasped her hands to her cheek, beaming sunnily. "Wonderful, yes! To think we were brought along to Her Majesty's own resort! Oh, splendid, yes!"

Bard took out his cigarette, puffing out smoke. "Our little master has his good side, yeah?"

Mei-rin and Finny nodded in agreement, smiling happily. Harrison tugged on the reigns, an amused expression on his face.

"You should learn from them, little earl. We're going to a resort!"

Ciel sniffed, staring incredulously at his butler. "You know full well we aren't here for a _resort_." The earl kept his voice at a quiet hiss.

"They're thanking you, kind, good, and wonderful, splendid little earl."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Humph. It wouldn't do to leave them in the manor and come back to destruction and utter mayhem."

"You don't say, little earl. You don't say." Harrison turned his attention back to the bumpy dirt road, humming a happy tune.

The squawk of a couple crows cracked through the cloudy day, their black forms standing out in the fog. One crow landed on a rotting wooden sign, proclaiming the entrance to Houndsworth. An old dog collar hung, its spikes scraping against the faded writing.

Harrison continued to hum, the chattering of the crows his accompaniment. He paused to glance back at Finny, Mei-rin, and Baldroy. "We're here!"

"Oooh!" The maid cooed, springing out of the carriage. She was closely followed by the equally idiotic gardener and chef.

Their smiles turned into horrified frowns as the slow people took in their surroundings. The 'grand entrance' tree was decorated from various sizes of dog collars, similar to the rusted one at the entrance sign. Skulls and bones lay scattered around the barren field.

"Kyaaah!" "Uwahhhh!" Yaaaaah!"

Bard turned on Ciel, an astoundingly awkward expression on his face. "H-how is this a resort, little master?!"

The navy-haired earl studied the head of his cane. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention, this is the _construction_ ground for a planned resort."

The butler giggled, leaning back in his chair. He studied his nails, picking at 'imperfections'. "I think the site by itself is rather good. Undertaker would _love_ it."

Ciel sighed. "He's the Undertaker. He loves anything with skulls." A blue eye scanned the area. "There are plenty here."

Harrison looked up from his nail-perfecting. "But not _only_ Undertaker. I love it!"

The earl raised an eyebrow. "And since when were you normal?"

Finny waved his arms, frustrated. "No! Milord, Harrison, you two are horrible!"

"Horrible, yes! Resort, no!" Mei-rin moaned, tears streaming from under her thick glasses.

Bard hugged the maid and gardener to his chest. "It's alright, friends! We can live through this together!" He sobbed loudly.

Ciel sweatdropped. "Why did I bring them along again?"

Harrison chuckled, putting away his nail clippers. "To spare the manor from destruction, my dear little earl."

The earl sighed. "I almost wish I had left them and spared my sanity from further torment."

"Ohohoho!" Tanaka said, warming his hands on his cup of green tea.

**BACK TO DA PASTTT**

Harrison blinked, leaning his head on the edge of Ciel's desk. "Hmm? A trip? Can I bring my nail clippers? If I can, sure. But why? You don't usually like trips, little earl…"

Ciel sipped his tea. "Harrison, you know of 'bear baiting', don't you?"

The butler nodded. "It's fun. Very very fun. You tie up a bear, right? And then set rabid dogs on it. And then they kill it, right? A bit similar to how demons tie up humans and…I've said too much, haven't I…"

Ciel cleared his throat, his complexion a bit green. "Yes. You've got the…idea…"

He shook his head, focusing back on his butler. "It was banned by the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835. However, a couple clever ones found a loophole. If the rabid dogs weren't provoked into attacking, it wouldn't be cruelty, would it?"

Harrison tapped a finger to his chin, bouncing from one foot to the other. "It'd simply be a couple of animals ganging up against another animal, hmm? Perfectly normal. Like in humans, for instance. All those wars…sometimes makes me wonder, are demons more bloodthirsty, or humans. After all, _we _don't kill our own in the thousands…at least, no as often."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Makes you wonder. Anyway, I need to visit a village that found that loophole and is using it. Houndsworth."

The earl's butler seemed to have lost interest, rolling his head from one side to the other. "Oh? Your little queen must be heartbroken."

The earl frowned at the disrespect. "Yes, she most certainly is. We are to investigate under the guise of looking for the placement of a resort."

Harrison pouted, rightening his head. "Hmm, hmm. Little watchdog is doing tedious busy work for his Queenly Master, hmm? How _boring_, little earl. You're like a dog on a leash."

Ciel leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his sapphire ring. "I have my own motives as well. As the Earl Phantomhive, not the Queen's Watchdog."

"Oh? Surprisingly, I'm mildly interested in this village of dogs…"

**AN: Read and Review! We've started the Houndsworth Arc. Hey, you know the opening song to Kuroshitsuji? I wonder what it's be like, Harrison version. Maybe I'll make an Omake of that…**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 34

**AN: Hi! I…er…kinda forgot yesterday, so I'm making up for my Friday update on Saturday! Cuz you guys don't usually get Saturday updates…Read and Review!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!:**

**Suntan140: Pluplu! O_O Why do you think I'll make him die?**

**xDarklightx: Yay! ^-^ Thanks!**

**Guest: …eh? You mean oneshots?**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! PLUTOOOOOOOOO…is no longer a planet.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: …yeah, probably….**

**TheRoadToInsanity: Inu-chan! I can't wait to write it!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: I think Pluplu and Harry will love each other! …not that way…**

**On with the story!**

The carriages rolled, rattling, along the road. The fog was dense and moist. Despite their not-so-joyful surroundings, Harrison continued his little song, the other servants joining in. Ciel sighed, resting his head against his palm, his elbow propped up on the edge of the carriage.

Finny grinned and pointed up at the road ahead. "Ah! First villager, spotted!"

An old woman was shuffling across the pebbly path, pushing a baby stroller in front of her. Her hood was pulled up and her head was down.

Finny, always the one to _try_ to help, shouted out to Tanaka, "Mr. Tanaka! Stop for a moment!"

Once the carriage began slowing to a stop, the blond gardener leaped out of the carriage, landing in front of the woman.

He beamed, reaching out a hand. "I'll help you, ma'am!"

Bard's eyes widened. "No, stop, Finny! If you do that, the baby will be hurt!"

His cry was too late. The blond boy turned around, accidently sending the baby carriage flying into the air. It landed with a thump a few meters away.

Mei-rin covered her eyes, not daring to look. "Oh, no! The baby!"

Bard furrowed his brows. Cautiously, he jumped off the carriage and propped up the stroller. He slowly removed the covering. The chef's mouth fell open.

Mei-rin peeked over the edge of the carriage through her fingers. When she saw the contents of the supposedly 'baby' stroller, she let out a shocked cry. "Kyaaah!"

Harrison craned his neck from his perch at the horse of Ciel's carriage to catch a glimpse. "Ooh! Adorable, isn't he!" The butler cooed, clasping his hands to his cheek.

Instead a baby, the stroller contained the skull of a human set on top of a bundle of blankets. The skull was pure white and grotesque, the black holes of the eyes and nose only adding to its horrific appearance. Parts of the skull was chipped off.

Finny scrambled back into the carriage. He looked back at the old woman, who had shuffled to the carriage. She bent over the pick up the covering and gently prodded it back into place.

"W-what was that, ma'am?" The boy servant's timid voice sounded.

The elderly woman kept her eyes fixed to the ground. "He was eaten by _that_. My poor little sonny."

"E-eat…" Bard echoed, his usually gruff voice sounding very disturbed.

The woman grasped the stroller, turning it. She continued down the dirt path, chanting. _"The small white dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. It'll eat you down to the bone."_

Ciel stared after the woman, eyes calculating. "I've researched that quite a few people in this village have gone missing or were murdered. The population has greatly decreased in just a few years."

Harrison grinned, head thrown back to gaze at the earl. "Oh? How interesting. But really, I don't care."

He turned his head back to the road. The butler snapped the reins, sending the lead horse into a smooth trot. A smirk made its way onto the demon's face. Demon dog, eh? He cocked his head to one side. The old woman made no sense. If the demon dog was white, then wouldn't it be the good dog? What a morbid village…

**...Don't ask. Harrison has his ways. Don't question them.**

A gleaming lake sparkled in the dim light. A small village was built around on side of it. Mei-rin and Finny's eyes began to sparkle. Bard grinned, puffing his cigarette.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" The chef shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Hohoho!"

Both carriages headed down the dirt path, the grandiose one in the lead.

**HI! BYE!**

"Dong, dong, dong…" The bell tower tolled, its ringing echoing throughout the small town.

The carriages of the Phantomhives slowly rolled into the village just as the bell tolled.

The barks and growls of many different dogs were constant throughout the town. The carriages drove past a small yard where a young man was training his dog.

"Sit." Obediently, the black and brown dog's rump met the ground. It looked up at its owner, tongue lolling out.

The man smiled. "Lie down."

The canine immediately responded, stretching its body out on the grass. The owner grinned, reaching for the dog. He rubbed the dog's back, scratching under its chin.

"Good boy! Good boy!"

Harrison grinned. "Ooh! Doggy!"

He smiled back at his passenger. "So obedient, hmm? I rather like dogs, you know. They're loyal, predictable, and most of all, obedient."

The butler smirked. Ciel stared back at the demon. "What do you mean, Harrison? Tell me."

"You can get a dog to do anything you want, just train it right. So convenient, little earl."

Harrison beamed, turning back to the cobblestone road. "Yes, yes, I do like dogs."

The earl sneered. "Woof!"

**Ladida! Beautiful maid, coming up!**

A large stone mansion sat on top of a tall hill. The maid stood by the entrance, ready to greet the nearing carriage. She smiled to herself.

"Would you be the Phantomhive guests?" Her voice was light and soothing.

Harrison smiled down at her. "Yes."

She bowed. "Welcome to the Barrymore Castle. My master was awaiting your arrival, dear guests."

She straightened, light blue hair falling back into place. The maid was slender and pale. Her eyes were a vivid violet. She was beautiful.

Harrison grinned, tilting his head. Black bangs fell into emerald eyes. He stepped down from his high perch.

"Aren't you the angelic maid, Miss Angelina?" He murmured, a smile sill in place.

"Oh, yes, of course, Luci-sama. Did you expect anything less?" The 'maid' replied, unsurprised. She gave a close-lipped smile. "Angels are no less than perfect, of course."

Harrison giggled. "Luci-sama? Call me Luci at least, Gabri-chan!"

Angelina froze, violet eyes following the demon. She was surprised. Wha-? How?

**AN: Harrison knows all. Don't think you can outwit a demon, you little angel. Gabri-chan is a nice nickname though. Shall I use it with my friend? Her name's Gabrielle…Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35

**AN: My leg is twitching in time with the music my brother has on. Celtic! Anyway, I'm not going anywhere for spring break…TT^TT are you guys going anywhere? Lemme be jealous…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I will! Gabri-chan!**

**xDarklightx: Thanks. I love you!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Master of Death knows all. For everything can be connected back to death. ANYTHING. Even dust is dead skin cells…TMI? I would too! Hari-chan's amusing. But beware, for he will annoy the hell out of you. Hey, if you got a contract mark, where would it be? I kinda want one on my collarbone…area…place…**

**Bibbioty-Bobbity-Boop: I know right! Demons shall win! Cuz they're more awesome than the good peoples!**

**The Road To Insanity: Like, you know how Harrison started as an angel, and then fell? Then, of course, he knew the other angels. Like Gabri-chan. And being who he is, Master of Death and all, he was able to see through Gabri's disguise. **

**Weird Corn Chip: …yay?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bard's eyes widened. "Ooh! That's one good-looking lady!"

Mei-rin fiddled with her hair. "S-so silky, her hair is! Pretty, she is!"

Finny's turquoise eyes began to shine with admiration. He clasped his hands under his chin, a look of awe on his face.

The maid led Ciel and Harrison through a large room. On the walls hung various shields and axes, speaking of the master of the house's great prowess in armed battles. She proceeded into the lobby, with contained soft carpets and a couple couches. Animal heads hung from the walls. The stuffed heads of deer, wild boars, wolves, and other wild animals were propped up as decorations.

Ciel studied the decorations, wearing an indifferent expression. Harrison cocked his head, a puzzled look on his face.

A loud crack snapped through the room. The earl whirled around to see the maid getting violently whipped by a scruffy, brown-haired man. He was yelling, mad rage tinging his voice.

"What's with this little Chihuahua?! I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!"

Harrison blinked, ignoring his little earl's twitch of annoyance from being referred to as a 'Chihuahua'.

"Hmm? Whatever are you doing, Lord…?" Harrison furrowed his brows. "What was your name again? Henrisson? Johnny Boy? Lord Puppy?"

The lord stopped his whip to scowl at the butler. "My name is Lord Henry, you insolent butler! I ought to have you whipped for that!"

Harrison pouted. "Aww…I could have sworn it was Lord Puppy…can I call you Lord Puppy?"

'Lord Puppy's eyebrow twitched. He raised his whip toward the butler, stalking forward aggressively. "Now see here, you butler, I'm the great Lord Henry, no one can mock me-"

The butler was inspecting his nails, ignoring the man's rant. He looked up when the man stopped to stare at the demon. "Oh, were you talking Lord Puppy? Do continue, my dear little pup!"

"Gah!" With a shout of disgust, the doggish lord snapped his whip, bringing it down on the butler with the force of mad anger. "Don't call me Lord Puppy!"

Harrison caught the whip between two fingers, using the other to carefully trim the pinky nail of the hand that had caught the whip. "Fine. Lord Mutt, happy?"

"Grr…Get your dog under control, Chihuahua boy!" Lord Mutt turned to Ciel, who was watching the scene unfold with a greatly amused light in his one eye.

The earl blinked. "Oh? I do believe Chihuahuas are more _purely _bred than mutts, Lord Mutt. Besides, Harrison did make quite a fitting nickname, with your horribly scruffy mane of hair and all."

The lord lashed out at the earl, grabbing for the boy's neck. Harrison clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and quickly snapped the whip between his fingers at the man's knees.

"Kyah!" Angelina leapt in front of the path of the whip, taking a lash for her master.

The lord grabbed her bluish hair, pulling it roughly. "This is your fault, Angelina! You little bitch of a maid!"

Ciel scowled. "Harrison!"

The butler had returned to his nails, propping the whip against one of the couches.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." The demon appeared behind the abusive lord, cally twisting the man's hands behind his back, easily wrenching the maid's hair out of his grip.

"What are you doing, you Jack Russell! You bastard!" The man yelled, glaring back at the butler. The demon yawned.

"Eh? I'm disciplining a mutt, of course." Harrison grinned, speaking softly into the lord's ear. "After all, if a mutt isn't trained, it has to be put down, does it not?"

"Let go of me!"

"I'm ordering him." Ciel slipped a letter out of his coat. "You received the letter, I assume? I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive household."

Lord Mutt struggled against the butler's grip unsuccessfully. "You're saying you, a tiny miniature Poodle, is the Queen's envoy?"

Harrison sighed, pulling the man's arms tighter. "I wish you'd stop tolking like that, Lord Mutt. It's annoying, my dear little _mongrel_."

The butler grumbled. "Damn, I'm catching it!"

…**Hi…You're welcome…Muffin men…ice cream… **

A pink shade spread across Finny's face as he lifted a piece of luggage off the carriages. His thoughts were filled with one beautiful maid-angel. Angelina was laughing, her slender face aglow. She looked perfectly _angelic._

"Hey! Finny, watch it!" Bard's cry brought the gardener out of his fantasy.

"Huh? What?" Finny flung the luggage over his head as he turned to the chef.

"Kyah! Finny, the luggage went flying, yes it did!" Mei-rin shut her eyes tightly as the chest slammed into the ground.

Bard scowled. "Focus! Pull yourself together, Finny!"

**I'm reading a book about Merlin…and writing fanfiction…YEAH!**

Lord Mutt sat across a long table from the earl, his eyes occasionally looking cautiously at Harrison. The butler gave the man a grin every time that made his immediately focus back on the files Ciel gave him.

The room was silent. Ciel sat back in his seat, watching the lord scan the files. Harrison shifted his weight from one foot to the other, an amused smile on his face as he stared at Lord Mutt.

Angelina carefully picked up a tea cup from the tray on the cart in front of her, her bruised hands trembling. Harrison's eyes shifted to the maid. He beamed at her, carefully taking the cup away.

"I'll do this part, little angel. But, aren't you trying a bit too hard, Gabri-chan?" Harrison whispered into the woman's ear, green eyes narrowed.

The bruises faded into the maid's skin, leaving unblemished skin. Angelina smiled back at the butler. "I always do my jobs to the fullest, Luci."

**AN: HI! I'm soooo hungry…but I'm **_**trying **_**to not eat too much…TT^TT How do I do this? Review! I'll eat the reviews…instead of nice, cold ice cream…**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 36

**AN: Hi! Erm, yesterday, I went to see Cherry blossoms in DC and look at memorials of old people…They were green, like green…smurfs. Anyway, sorry for missing yesterday, but here's today's! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Geetac: Thanks! Love you!**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: I know right! I have no idea. Aren't angels supposed to be pure?**

**Weird Corn Chip: Muttmuffins!**

**xDarklightx: Oh really? Erm…sorry? Five weeks ago! Cool!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Nom nom nom! Cool! Shoulder blades…GABRIIIIII-chan.**

**ON with the story!**

**L**ord Mutt slapped the papers down. He crossed his arms. "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you offer, I have no intent in selling."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "And your reason is?"

"The curse."

Harrison giggled, making no attempt to hide his amusement. "Curse? So superstitious, Puppy Lord."

The lord glared at the butler. "It's no mere superstition, you Jack Russell."

The earl nodded. "I would like to hear more about this 'curse' of yours."

"Fine. I suppose it can't be helped, Chihuahua."

Ciel sighed, whispering under his breath, "Again with the Chihuahua?"

Puppy Lord ignored his 'guest'. "In this village, where dogs and humans have lived together since the beginning, there is a curse that will haunt all people who try to take the land; a fearsome hex."

The earl's expression was unreadable. He remained silent. Harrison emitted a soft chuckle. The lord continued his little curse tale.

"Even if the person was the Queen herself, the curse will still be in effect." Lord Puppy stood, his expression growing angrier with passion. "A terrible fate will befall-"

The butler yawned loudly, interrupting Lord Mongrel's speech. "Yes, yes, curse and hexes, terrible fates. Get on with it, will you?"

"Argh! You must leave, or be doomed!" The frustrated man swung his arm toward the door. "Leave, you annoying Terriers!"

Ciel smirked, folding his hands. "Oh? A terrible fate, you say. Interesting enough."

"What? Leave!"

"This curse of yours has caught my attention, believe it or not. I won't leave until my curiosity is satisfied." The earl smiled softly at the angry lord.

He growled, glaring down at the boy. The fierce scowl was met with a smug smile.

"Well, it seems our visit has been extended. Isn't that wonderful, Angelina-chan? So, little earl, Lord Puppy, care for a cup of tea?" Harrison beamed, holding out a tea tray.

**Tea will solve everything, yes it will. XD I love Mei-rin's talking style!**

Angelina, Bard, Finny, and Mei-rin sat around a rickety wooden table in the kitchen.

"So, you're the only maid in this entire household?" Bard asked Angelina. She nodded.

"Really? That's amazing, yes it is!" Mei-rin's eyes were wide with awe.

"But I can't do anything right. I just make mistakes on anything my master asks." The maid looked truly sorrowful, her head bowed, hands clenched.

The blond chef grinned. "Don't worry, Miss Angelina. We'll help you, just ask! We're all servants, so let's get along. Yeah, Finny?"

"Yes! Of course!"

The maid gave a gentle smile. "You're all very kind."

A bell rang out, calling from the bedroom. Angelina stood quickly, her chair clattering.

"Pardon me, I must go. Master's calling for me." She bowed deeply. "I must take my leave."

She hurried out of the room, the wooden door slamming behind her. Finny smiled, eyes glittering with admiration.

"She's so hardworking."

Mei-rin nodded. "Yes, let's all try to be like her, we should!"

**Ahh, how Gabri-chan tricked you…naughty, naughty Gabri-chan.**

Finny was walking behind the main building at night. He carried a bucket of water from the well. He grinned, recalling Angelina's smile.

"She called us kind!"

A rattle sounded from a cluster of rocks and grass.

"Hmm?" The gardener blinked, moving to take a closer look.

Bard called from the door. "Hurry up, Finny! What are you doing?"

Finny turned away, hurrying to the entrance of the building. His water sloshed messily. "Ah, right! Coming!"

The door closed. A figure prowled behind the bushes. It had on no clothes and had shaggy, silver hair. It's eyes were focused on a window on the second floor.

**Pervert scene! Eh…you sold your body, Gabri-chan…ick.**

"Angelina. Oh, Angelina." Lord Puppy's dirty hands stroked the maid's long legs. He hugged them to his face.

"The Queen wants the village, Angelina. You understand, right? I'll protect this village! Angelina, my angel."

Angela was sitting on a dark armchair. Her violet eyes glinted with disgust as she stared down at the pitiful man.

"My angel, my dear, sweet angel!"

A figure passed by the door. It doubled back, revealing the figure to be Me-rin. She gasped at the sight.

"Ah! The maid has seen the forbidden truth! Oh…"

**Ladida…I'm wanting ice cream, I'm wanting it…can anybody give me tips on how to not eat ice cream and stuff when it's literally a door away from you?**

A knock sounded on Ciel's door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Angelina. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night."

Harrison grinned. "Don't worry, Gabri-chan! You're always welcomed…hehe."

Ciel remained silent, a slightly twitching eye the only sign that he had heard. His single eye scanned a book.

Angelina lowered her head, voice distressful. "I-I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. I beg of you."

Ciel remained quiet. He flipped a page.

Harrison finally answered, after giving a slight giggle. "Oh? But I'm curious of that curse, and the little earl is too, I'm sure. Why must we leave?"

The maid bit her lip. "That is…um…"

A loud howl broke through the night. It was long, mournful, and seemed oddly lonely. Harrison blinked.

"Hmm? Wolves?"

Angelina stepped back, hands trembling. "No! It's the D-Devil Dog!"

Ciel shut his book. "Devil Dog?"

The maid gasped, screaming. A huge canine head was shadowed against the curtains. Harrison grinned.

"Devil Dog, is it? Hmm…seems familiar to me…"

Ciel called out. "Harrison!"

The butler whisked aside the curtain to reveal the open night sky. "Siriusly? Even Sirius wasn't so sirius…"

A sparkling figure ran along the village roads, in the form of a large dog. "Well. This might be amusing, hmm, little earl?"

**AN: I love puns on Sirius' name… Hehe…**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 37

**AN: Hi…SORRY! I'm sorry! Sory sorry sorry, so so so so sorry! Yeah…I'm really sorry. You see, I decided to be a lazy bum for a while…then I had my birthday…April 18****th****! I tried to write one…but I was all like nope! And I just fell asleep, you know, cuz I always write on my bed…I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you! I'll try to keep it up, but I kinda didn't…sorrrryyyyy**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Weird Corn Chip: To be Sirius, I siriusly do agree to your most Sirius comment regarding the Sirius topic of Sirius puns.**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Pure can be a lot of things. Pure white, pure (clean), pure (innocent), pure toxic…YEAH!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: PLUTO! Hey, I never thought of that. Except he uses 'this one' more than the add on 'yes I do…' But good point! I should reread that manga…**

**Harry1675: Siriusly, that's one siriusly long review! And I siriusly love it! Glad you found it too! And yes, Pluto is his name.**

**God of all: Here's your VERY LATE update!**

**Honestly, the quality of the chapter DOES NOT fit with the amount of time I took to update it…Yeah…ON WITH THE STORY!**

A trail of sparkling particles were left by this 'Devil Dog.' Lights were switched on in every house of the village, and cries of worship rang out.

"Lord Devil Dog!"

"He has arrived! Hail the Lord Devil Dog!"

"Mama! Is that the Lord Devil Dog? He's so pretty!"

"Who is it? Who's the bad, black-furred dog?"

Ciel stroked his finger across one of the shimmering green particles. Harrison licked his lips, staring at the sparkles. Angelina stood to the side, seeming to be anxiously watching.

"Hey, hey, little earl!"

Ciel inspected his finger. "What?"

"Do you think it's…Fun Dip powder?" Harrison poked at the sparkling spot, scooping it up delicately with his fingers.

The earl shook his head slowly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure it's not 'fun' or 'dip'."

The butler shrugged, licking his powdered finger. "Urgh!" The demon's face contorted in disgust as he spat frantically, attempting to remove a vile taste from his mouth. He gasped for air.

"I-it's not Fun Dip…"

"Young Master! Miss Angela!"

The four servants hurried out, their hair astray. They carried pillows and wore nightgowns, eyes frantic with distress.

Mei-rin bit her lip. "We're wondering what the commotion was about, yes we were."

Angelina spoke. "The Devil Dog has appeared."

Finny frowned. "Devil Dog?"

"That sounds scary, yes it does!"

The other maid's face was mournful. "It will bring disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed their master shall be _devoured_ by the Devil Dog. That is the unbreakable law of this village."

Finny hugged his pillow closer, frightened. Mei-rin chewed on her lip. Bard tensed, eyes alert as if searching for the 'Devil Dog'.

"Miss Angela! Please tell Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog has appeared." A group of men from the town approached them, torches in hand.

The maid gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh no…who was punished?"

She bowed to the earl and Harrison. "I have to go!"

Once the door shut, Harrison grinned at Ciel. "It does taste a little bit like Fun Dip…want to try some? It's lime~"

**Lime Green! Yay!**

The corpse was littered with fatal gashes; all seemed to have been caused by jagged claws. Tattered, blood-soaked rags clung to the victim's body. People were crowded near the body, murmuring amongst themselves, though allowed a large gap to separate themselves from the corpse. The barks of dogs seemed to fade into the background as the harsh smell of blood and flesh rose to the nose.

Ciel knelt next to the dead man. Circles of red from gnawing were illuminated by the torches of the townspeople. Ciel stroked the corpse's cold hand, eyes narrowing.

"I see." He muttered, eye wandering to the bruises and harsh red marks.

"Don't touch him!" A scratchy voice shouted, causing Ciel to turn away from the body. "So, the bad dog was James…"

Lord Mutt was standing by, the crowd separated around him. One old man, face scrunched in disapproval towards their matter of discussion, the 'bad dog' James.

"Yes. He broke the law of five dogs per person, the fool. The bad dog had been hiding a sixth, can you believe that man?"

The Puppy Lord nodded, unfazed by the unfitting punishment toward such a 'crime'. "Then, I suppose he knew what was coming."

Harrison frowned. Well, that was quite the punishment for keeping a pet. Mauled by the Dog, eh? How ironic. Keep a banned dog, get killed by the Demon Dog.

"Oi, Puppy Lord." The butler spoke, stepping forward into the torchlight. The flames glowed against the demon's face, shadowing half of his face. "Your little execution cases, are they common?"

The scruffy man answered stiffly, back taut and shoulders raised with tension. "The men are punished when it is due. A bad dog is put down if he disobeys my rules."

Harrison giggled. "I believe putting a dog to sleep would be better than tearing it with a demonic hound, hmm?"

The servants had slowly drew back as the scene progressed, horrified anger spreading across their faces. Bard snapped, lunging at the lord.

"Hey! What d'you mean, put down? We're talking about a _human_ here, not a common mongrel like you, you Mutt Lord!"

The chef's arms wrapped around the Lord's neck, strangling the dog of a man. Harrison watched on with amusement as a dozen village men forced Bard off of Lord Pup.

The men tugged forcefully at the blond man's muscular arms as the chef grabbed at Lord Barrymore's neck. Finally, after much struggle, the dozen men were able to throw the former American soldier off their leader. Bard staggered back, though maintained his footing and vicious glare.

Lord Mongrel wheezed, massaging his throat. He coughed out at the chef, though was addressing all the servants and their earl, including Harrison, "The Devil Dog, who serves the Barrymore family, will kill you all! Beware, you rabid mongrels! I won't welcome you back into my house! Go, into the woods, die! Die!"

Harrison pouted. "Well that's a bit harsh, right, little earl?"

The butler was met with a scowling young earl. He sweatdropped.

The crowd gave the group of maid, butler, gardener, noble, and chef jeers and other unflattering comments as Lord Barrymore was assisted back to his mansion by Angelina and the village men.

Finny and Mei-rin drew near Harrison, fright written on their faces as they gazed out at the glowering horde of people. Bard scowled, refusing to look at the other servants or the little earl. Harrison laughed nervously, only to be shut up by Ciel's glare.

**Crowd Disperses. Yay!**

As the crowd dispersed, heading back to their homes for the night, Ciel confronted Bard and Harrison about their 'unexplainable' behavior.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Harrison! Baldroy!" The earl's voice was fiery.

Bard puffed cigarette, averting his eyes. Harrison glanced at the chef who ws clearly ignoring the situation, then turned to give Ciel a full-blown grin.

"It was amusing. He turned _purple_, did you see that? Purple!" The butler giggled, slapping his knee.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sure, amusing it was. But what will we do know? I'm not about to spend the night in the open."

"I could always-"

"Um, if you need help, maybe you can stay with us, just for tonight?" A shy voice piped up.

A young woman, no more than twenty at most, gave the butler and his earl a small smile. She held an infant at her hip. A little girl of four stood behind the woman, hiding her face in her mother's skirts. The woman smiled softly.

"We welcome you, don't we, Julie?"

The little girl peeked out from behind the pleats of the woman's skirts. "Yesh. Welcome you. Where's Poppa, Momma?"

**AN: HI! I'll try not to fall into another lazy state, so review please! I hope this chapter was enough! Thanks for putting up with me and my lazy bum-ness! Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 38

**AN: My mom's been bugging me to exercise. And I'm all like, "What's physical exercise? Never heard of that!" Ok, so I was sitting around after I finished writing an essay that is due tomorrow…(damn you tutoring. It was only a 95%!) And then I was scrolling through my documents to make a couple adjustments to the essay, and I saw the little tab of SS Chapter 38, just hanging out, incomplete…so you know what I do? I ignore the essay and decide to try and finish this shit. So here's some crap for all you craps. Just kidding, I love you all. BYE!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**WEirD cORn cHIp: My cAPslOCK IS Weird. And I got it fixed! Woooppppp.**

**xDarklightx: Thanks! 2x**

**Harry1675: Ooh! I remember you! From HH! And RW! Thanks for tolerating my LazyBumitis. It's a horrible disease…**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanks! XD I love you!**

**ON WITH MY STORY THAT'S KINDA RUSHED AND 100% WEIRRRDDDD~**

The young woman bit her lip, propping the baby up on her hip. "Um, sweetheart…"

She bent down to her daughter's height, grasping the child's shoulders. "Lily, daddy went to a better place. With God."

The little girl cocked her head. "Can we go visit him? I wanna meet God!"

The mother sighed, hugging the girl to her chest. "No, we can't go to see daddy. We can't…"

Harrison glanced at his earl, lips pressed together nervously. Ciel shot the butler a mild glare, gesturing toward the people.

The butler raised his eyebrows as if to ask, 'How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know girls!'

The earl rolled his eyes, sending the message of, 'You're a demon aren't you? Go!'

'No! Ask Mei-rin! I dunno any damn thing about crying girls! Gyaah!' The 'invincible' demon whirled around, hiding behind the maid.

He pushed her forward. "You're a female! Comfort the people of your fellow gender!" The butler whispered.

"Eh? Eh? Um…" The maid approached the woman hesitantly. "E-excuse me ma'am…"

The woman looked up with teary eyes. She wiped her face hastily. "I'm sorry…"

The little girl had cried herself dry, her sobs sapping her energy and causing her to fall asleep. The young woman struggled to pick the larger child up, fumbling. Her hands shook.

Mei-rin reached out, awkwardly extending an offer of help. "Um…I can help, yes I can…"

The woman gave the maid a tearful smile. "Thank you, thank you."

Mei-rin scooped up the small child and then turned to head back toward her fellow servants and master. She was closely followed by the young mother.

**Mei-rin is socially awkward. I am too. XP**

"I'm sorry for my emotional breakdown back there. My name is Alissa Harksforth. My little daughter is Lily and the baby's Edward." The woman's expression was solemn, her head lowered.

Ciel nodded. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Harrison grinned, pulling at Ciel's cheeks. "Don't be cold, little earl!" He looked over his shoulder at Alissa. "He's not _really_ cold…well he is, but it's kind of cute? I go by the name of Harrison, my dear madam."

Mei-rin smiled nervously. She pulled at her short red locks. "My name's Mei-rin. It's nice to meet you, Miss Alissa, yes it is!"

Alissa gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Mei-rin."

"I'm Finny, thank you so much for taking us in, Miss Alissa!" The boy beamed, eyes shimmering adorably.

"I-I'm Bard. Good to meet you." The chef blushed lightly, looking away.

The young woman clasped and unclasped her hands. "I-I must thank you, more than you should thank me."

She sat at the wooden table, gesturing for the others to join her. "My husband was a good man. When that horrible-horrible-"

Harrison offered up his trademark nickname for the man. "Mongrel?"

Alissa gave a choking laugh. "Yes. That mongrel, when he said that my dear, dear James _deserved_ to get mauled, I saw red. I was just about ready to leap at that pathetic excuse for a man's head. That would have surely brought death to my entire family in the form of the 'Devil Dog'."

"I am grateful to you. The least I can do is provide shelter when your former shelter was lost because of me, right? Please, feel no unsettlement. You can all sty here until you're ready to leave Houndsworth. Finny and Bard, you two may sleep on the couches."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Mei-rin, you can sleep with Lily and me. And Harrison and the Earl can sleep in the guest rooms."

Mei-rin nodded. "Yes!"

Alissa gave them a small grin. "Good night, all of you."

**I feel like this chapter is extremely boring and forced…it just doesn't sound natural at times…**

Harrison flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow of the small mattress. He peeked up at Ciel.

"You aren't really going to leave, are you?"

The earl smirked. "Who do you think I am? I am the Queen's Watchdog. And I am interested. A dog must satisfy his curiosity."

The butler rolled over on his back. "They always say curiosity killed the cat."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Then I suppose I'm not a cat."

"No, honestly, you're more catlike than dog…"

**AN: I love endings between just Harrison and Ciel. Review please! Puppies and kittens for all reviewers! Yay! Bye bye! I gotta go take a shower…ugh. BYYYEE.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 39

**AN: Hi! My laptop crashed, so I couldn't update yesterday. Sorry. And today I wrote it on the main desktop computer, so I had to watch out for my mum or dad or brother or sister. Mostly mum and dad, cuz my bro wouldn't mind and my sis can't read half of this. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Bibbity-Bobbity-Boop: Thanks! Love you! I thought you were gonna do a different one each time? I could've sworn you did fantastic before…**

**xDarklightx: Glad you liked it! :3**

**Krazyfanfiction1: I'm going to do one story for season 1, one story for season 2, and one for the OVAs. At least that's the plan. Should I do season two first or the OVAs?**

**Harry1675: LazyBumitis run in almost every family. Mom's seem to NEVER have it. Do you think I'll lose LazyBumitis when I become a mom? …I'll probably just get lazier…**

**Weird Corn Chip: Nyaaa~ :3**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Only two? That's good. CAAAT! CAAAAATTTT. Garfield. Poyo poyo. Chi's sweet new home.**

**Shewolf-Skittles-twist14: Whoo! That's an interesting name you got there. Thanks so much! And you're a new reviewer! Rice Krispie for you! …Do you like Rice Krispies?**

**DarkenedRose24: Is your rose, like, dark red or black? Thank you!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

"Little earl! You have to wake up!" Harrison called, shaking the earl.

"Why? What time is it?" Ciel mumbled, opening one eye to glance at the butler.

"It's five…"

Ciel sniffed, whisking the covers over his head. "Go away."

Harrison crossed his arms, pouting. "It's urgent though!"

The earl showed no response. The butler sighed, turning on his heel.

"Fine. If you don't want to satisfy your curiosity of the Demon Dog, then fine. Bye, little earl~! I'll wake you up at eight~"

"Wait. Did you say-?" Ciel had propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Demon Dog? Yeah." Harrison smiled knowingly. "Though I think this little doggy may have lost his curiosity."

The earl swung his legs onto the cold floor. "I have lost no such thing. Dress me. We leave in ten minutes."

**This little doggy has, curiosity. This little doggy has, curiosity. (Sung to the tune of 'Sally the Camel'.**

Ciel watched the scene with repulsed disgust. The entire town was present, the majority chanting and cheering. The center of the ruckus was a large round arena. Dogs barked from behind bars that led into the circle. From the limited lighting and the bars, the dogs looked unnaturally skinny, as if they had been starved, and the greater number of the dogs were foaming at the mouth.

"What's happening, Harrison?"

The butler beamed. "I have not the slightest clue, my dear earl!"

"They're…executing the dog." A soft voice answered from behind the two. "James' dog."

Alissa stood unevenly, jostled by the overflowing stadium. Her daughter and infant son were not with her. Her brows were furrowed, face grim. She was clearly reluctant in her attendance.

Harrison tilted his head. "Hmm? Miss Alissa, I thought you weren't going to come? Last-minute decision?"

The woman sighed wearily, slumping down on the edge of a wooden bench. "The Lord came."

"Puppy Lord?"

Alissa gave a choked laugh. "Yes, Lord Barrymore. He forced me out of the house, screaming that I was a dishonor and he would have my children and I executed. What did we do? So I came. I can't afford to anger the Lord anymore."

Ciel stepped forward. "If my suspicions are correct, the Mutt won't have any power over you, your family, or the whole town quite soon."

The woman smiled. "I really do hope so."

A long screech echoed through the arena, bringing all chatter and cheers to a short silence. A man stepped onto a balcony over the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please focus your attention on the field. We shall all witness the killing of a bad dog!"

Ciel reeled back. Cheers. People were _happy_ that a mere dog was being murdered in cold blood. Despicable. Murder was to only be done when necessary. To simply murder would be no better than a simple animal. He shook his head.

"Let the show begin!"

A small dog was led into the dirt circle by a heavily muscled man in his prime. The black dog growled and snarled, gnawing and yanking on the chained leash. The man swiftly hooked the chain onto a thick metal pole in the middle of the field, hastily scrambling away from the dog as soon as it was secured.

"Let the dogs out!"

"Yes! Kill the bad dog!"

Various chants rang out, all prompting the release of the rabid dogs and the end of one dog's life.

The metal bars were barely holding back the other dogs. As the bars slowly creaked open, the dogs tore out, making a beeline toward the chained dog. Froth dripped from the jowls. The chained dog had set itself in a defensive stance, braced against the dozens of hounds hurtling towards it.

The hounds set on the small dog, biting and tearing. The ripping of flesh and the howls of pain enticed the crowd into another set of cheers. When the dogs retreated, the small chained dog was nothing more than a mangled corpse. It had been eaten down to the ribs, flesh hanged off the rib bones. The intestines seeped out of the dog's body. The dog's head had been left untouched, surprisingly. The dog's jaws were clamped shut on some object.

Ciel's eye widened. As the excitement began to disperse, the earl grabbed his butler's sleeve, tugging him toward the arena. As the boy began his attempts to fight through the flow of the crowd, his efforts proved in vain.

Harrison grinned, picking up the earl. He narrowed his eyes, leaning close to the boy. "Honestly, an earl should rely on his butler more often."

"It's hard to do so when one's butler is a selfish demon."

"Don't stereotype, little earl." Harrison leapt up, landing a split second later a fair distance away from the dog.

Ciel struggled out of his butler's arms, falling to the blood-stained dirt. The boy strode toward the mangled body with no hesitation.

"What's going on here? What's that _Yorkie_ still doing here?" Lord Dirty Mongrel left his conversation with a middle-aged villager to frown at Ciel, then Harrison.

"Get that boy out of here!" The villager swung his arm threateningly.

Harrison gave a mocking apologetic smile. "Afraid I can't do that, even though you ask so _kindly_, gentlemen."

"Indeed he can't, Puppy Lord. Though I suppose you wouldn't mind explaining a few things to me, will you?" Ciel smirked.

The coward gritted his teeth. "Like what, little Terrier?"

"The Demon Dog, for instance. Or perhaps the lack of a Demon Dog, liar?"

**AN: Hello! My mum just came in, and I was all like, woah! Block graphic part, block! My mum thinks I'm a sweet, naïve child. Review please! Bye bye! Love you all! Easter bunnies and cookies! **


	43. Special

Apology Special

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry! I think I hit a block. I've got the ideas, but I can't put it down. Really, sorry. So, this is my Apology gift to you all. Please be patient with me!**

I peered out of the bars of the cage through blood-encrusted eyelashes. They were making a ruckus-a larger ruckus than usual. I couldn't see well. They whipped my _eyes_, digging deep into my right eye and grazing my left. I'm sure they were hurt as hell, but I can't feel it. I learned to block out pain, to a certain extent.

How many years have I been locked in this hellhole? Two years? Three? I can't tell. When I was captured, I kept counting the days. I kept false hope in a rescue. A harsh chuckle wheezed from my parched throat. I was a fool. Even _he _left me. Two days became twenty, and my hope had fleeted. No one can help me here.

Two hands grasp me around my thin forearm, bruising the sickly pale skin. My eyes snapped open, met only with blurry shapes. What are they doing? The constantly present metallic scent of blood has become sharper. My eyes widen in realization. I was to be sacrificed. I was to die.

Should I fight? They would only overpower me. No, I'm going to die, that is inevitable. But if I die, it won't be to their will. It'll be to my own.

They've pinned me down on a large slab of rock. The blood of the previous victim is seeping through the thin rags that cover my back. I close my eyes, relaxing my body. I'm ready.

The sacrificial dagger slices through my skin with no hesitation. My barrier has fallen. I scream a scream of anguish, pain, misery, and relief. I was free from the world's harsh truth.

I open my eyes. The pain has gone, and I can see again, not that there was much to see. Nothing but darkness. A whirling sphere of dark energy floats in front of me.

Was this Heaven? Heaven was the place of peace, golden doors, and angels, right?

The whirling sphere had grown larger, the energy spinning rapidly. My eyes widened in alarm. A smooth hand reached out of the sphere, trailing tresses of darkness with it. Green eyes shone through the dark masses, piercing into the young boy's body.

A cackle sounded, echoing in the darkness. "No, this isn't _Heaven_, little earl…this is the gateway between Earth and Hell."

I opened my mouth, attempting to speak. My voice is a soft whisper. "So you're here to take me to Hell."

Those emerald eyes sparkled in amusement. "No, you're here to take me to the Human World."

**AN: I'll try to update as fast as I can, so please be patient. Hope you like this little snippet of Ciel's thoughts before meeting Harrison! Bye! Review!**


End file.
